You spin my World
by BurkelyDuffieldLover
Summary: Jack (Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop) and Kim (Snowflake) are famous DJ's. They're super talented, loved by the people, did I forget something? Oh yeah, they Hate each other's guts. When they have to collaborate on a song, what will happen? -Kick, Jace, Keddie, Millie- Rated T for a reason. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: OMG you're Rupert Grint

**Hello my sweet Skaiwalkers. (See what I did there?) Oh my Kick, I'm seriously going to use that from now on. Well, here it is, my new story. I'm really excited for writing this, and I hope I can make it very long. At first, Jack and Kim hate each other, I have no idea how to write that. Wish me luck. **

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: Yeah, I'm not going to say it every chapter for two reasons. (1) It makes me sad. (2) It's annoying, so here it is…**

**I do not own the swasomeness called Kickin' it. If I did, Kick would have prevailed during the Karate Games, Eddie wouldn't have left and I wouldn't have people wait for Kick for so long. The only thing I own is the plot line and my own OC's. **

**I do not own Wall recordings, Revealed recordings and Rocqué records.**

**I do not own Gustavo Rocqué.**

**I also do not own any songs I might name. Or shows. Or brands. I do not own much in this story… -.-'**

**That's about it. One giant disclaimer for the whole story!**

**You spin my world**

Jack Brewer, a.k.a. Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop, is a world famous DJ. He is mostly known for his house music.

Kim Crawford, a.k.a. Snowflake, is a famous house DJ, known worldwide.

Two teenagers that have almost everything in common. Perfect match, right? Wrong.

Jack and Kim couldn't stand each other. Why? Only they know. All the people know is that the two DJ's cannot cooperate in any way. They think it's because they're too different, or because they're jealous of each other. But what is the real reason? Nobody knows. It's just like that, and that's the way it is.

* * *

**Jack**

Jack was sitting in his mixing studio at Wall recordings in Seaford. Jack was proud he managed to get his own record label, and he loved using it too. Today, Jack had an interview with Graham Norton, together with Rupert Grint and someone else, he didn't quite get the name. "Yo Jack, it's time to go, or you'll be late for the Nortonator." Jack's best friend, Jerry Martinez, one half of the duo the Buddyguards, whilst the other is Jack's sister, Grace Brewer.

"Coming Jer." Jack yelled. He quickly grabbed his Samsung Galaxy S Plus **(I have this one, it's the best phone ever, in my opinion.) **and went to his best friend. They gave each other a bro hug and made their ways to the limo.

"Jack, this is total swag yo! You're going to be on the GRAHAM NORTON SHOW buddy!" Jerry ranted. He'd been on the show before, and let me tell you, funniest. Episode. Ever. "I know, and Rupert Grint is going to be there. Dude, he's like my hero!" Jack yelled. "Ronmione forever!" Jerry yelled. Jack rolled his eyes at his best friend.

The guys got at the place where they needed to be and stepped out of the limo. Soon enough, the paparazzi stormed at the two boys. "Jack, jack, when will your new song come out?" "Jerry, how was working with Justin Prime?" "Jack, are you and Showtek going to collaborate?" "How are things with Kim Crawford?" Jack cringed at the mention of the dreaded name. _Kim Crawford_. "Just shut up." Jack snapped. "What's wrong?" "Does it have anything to do with Kim?" The paparazzi kept on asking questions. Jerry grabbed Jack's shoulders and dragged him away. "let's just get out of here, this is your moment, not Kim's."

* * *

**Kim**

Kim was sitting in her mixing studio at Revealed recordings. She was utterly bored out of her mind. She juggled with some rubbers. "Kim, you coming. Graham is waiting!" Kim's best friend, Grace Brewer yelled. You might be asking, if she hates Jack so much, why is she friends with his sister. Well, that's because his sister is nice, and not an Jackass like himself.

Grace knew Jack was also going to be on the Graham Norton show, but no way she was telling Kim, otherwise she wouldn't come. "Coming." Kim said. She threw the pieces of rubber in a drawer and made her way to Grace. "Girl, you're gonna do great." Grace squealed. The girls got into the limo and made their way.

When they arrived, the paparazzi were crowding someone. Kim swiftly opened the door. "Run, run, RUN!" Kim said. Grace and Kim quickly ran to the door, avoiding the paparazzi. They closed the door behind them. "Good afternoon, Kimster." Freight Train said. "Morning Freight Train." Kim said, before making her way to her dressing room.

"Finally, poor person who got attacked by the paparazzi." Grace said. Kim nodded. "You want something?" Kim asked, pointing to the mini-fridge. "Gimme my dr. Pepper." Grace said in a toddler voice. Kim laughed and gave a dr. Pepper to Grace, whilst she took an ice-tea.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's there?" Kim said. "Graham." "Graham who?" Kim smiled. Graham bursts through the door. "GRAHAM NORTON!" He said in a singing voice. "I came to tell we that in five minutes. This is going to be the best episode ever!" Hence the singing voice. "Even better then when Jerry started his conversation about unicorns?" Grace asked. "Yup." Graham said, popping the 'p'. "Let's go." Kim said. "Good luck Kimmy." Grace yelled after her. 'You're going to need it.' Grace thought.

Kim walked towards the stage with Graham. "Now Kim, wait here, Rupert is going to join you soon." 'Rupert. Is. Coming. HERE?' Kim fangirled in her mind. "Sorry I'm late, here I am Graham." Rupert said. Kim turned around and faced Rupert. "Y-you're you're Ru-Rupert Grint." She said, well, barely. "I LOVE YOU MAN!" She squealed. "I love you music Kim." Rupert smiled. "Y-You do? Oh my God, Rupert Grint loves my music!" She yelled. She heard applauding from the audience and knew she had to be quiet now. 'I just met Rupert.' Was the only thing Kim could think of right now.

"In five… four… three… two."

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Graham Norton show. It's me, the super fabulous Graham. You may applaud now." The audience applauded. "Tonight, we have some very special guests. First, welcome our musical guest... BRUNO MARS!" Bruno Mars jolted up on the stage, receiving a massive applause from the audience. "And here, is the one and only… RUPERT GRINT!" Rupert jumped in the stage. All the Potterheads in the audience screamed Rupert's name. "Now, welcome the outstanding, MR. KICKY KICKY CHOP CHOP!" Jack bolted up the stage. He went to the edge and high-fived some people. "Jack, you may sit down."

"Now, our last guest, and certainly the key for an amazing episode, please welcome… SNOWFLAKE!" Graham yelled. Jack's jaw dropped as he saw Kim bolting up the stage. She sat down next to Rupert. As soon as she saw Jack, her smile faded. "Oh, tension." Graham gasped.

"Jack."

"Kim."

**And that was chapter one! How did you like it? I think it was kind of nice. Well, here comes a whole new story, And why do they hate each other? Review, favorite, follow, PM!**

**"We read to know that we are not alone." – C.S. Lewis**

**Xx Skai**


	2. Chapter 2: Stop whining you little baby

**Hello my Skaiwalkers. Here is chapter two of 'You spin my world'. **

**Here are my thank you's:**

- **LeahNacole98 for favoriting/following the story and me**

- **Reason To Breathe for the first review**

- **MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It for some really great ideas!**

**Let's continue with the story.**

**Previously on 'You spin my world':**

"Now, welcome the outstanding, MR. KICKY KICKY CHOP CHOP!" Jack bolted up the stage. He went to the edge and high-fived some people. "Jack, you may sit down."

"Now, our last guest, and certainly the key for an amazing episode, please welcome… SNOWFLAKE!" Graham yelled. Jack's jaw dropped as he saw Kim bolting up the stage. She sat down next to Rupert. As soon as she saw Jack, her smile faded. "Oh, tension." Graham gasped.

"Jack."

"Kim."

* * *

**The Graham Norton Show**

"Ooohh, tension." Graham said. Kim shuffled further away from Jack. She sat on one end of the couch, as Jack sat on the other. "Why are you here, _Crawfish_?" Jack sneered. "Why do you care, _Jackass_." Kim smirked. "Let's get going." Graham quickly said. "Rupert, Harry Potter has finished a while ago, what have you been up to lately?"

As Rupert told the story of his life after Harry Potter, Jack and Kim sent glares to each other. Man did those two hate each other. "Jack, Jack?" Graham said, snapping Jack out of his glares. "Sorry what?" Jack asked confused. Kim chuckled because now he looks stupid on TV.

"So, how was life for you? Before all this of course, now we know about everything that's going on." Graham laughed. Jack put on his famous Brewer smile that made the girls knees go weak, and even though Kim wouldn't admit it, hers kind of did too. Just a little.

"Well, my dad owns Wall recordings, and my mom is a lawyer, so life had been pretty good for me. But some parts of my life haven't been happy for me. There were these people who just wanted to be friends with me because of my parents and fame. It was really annoying, they would pretend to be my friend and then just ditch me." Jack said. "That must suck." Graham added. Kim scoffed at Jack's story.

"What's wrong, Kimmy?" Jack mocked. He knew he hated it when people called her Kimmy or Kimberly. Kim stayed quiet. "Lost your tongue, Kimberly?" Jack added. "Shut up, Jackson." Kim hissed. Bruno and Rupert spoke up: "Can we sit anywhere else than in between these two?" "And put those two together, what is this, World War Three? You want that to happen?" Graham laughed. "I just think that Jack shouldn't complain." Kim said.

Jack stood up from his seat and moved in front of Kim. "And why shouldn't I?" He smirked. "Because you don't know half of what a bad life is." Kim snarled. Jack quickly took his seat. "Well, Kim, do you mind sharing your story?" Graham said. "Yeah, c'mon Kimmy." Jack mocked. "Fine, I'll do it." Kim said. She made herself comfortable and started with her story.

* * *

"Well, life was good for me, just average. My dad had a small shop in town and my mom was a teacher. Then there was my sister, Jessie, and my two brothers, Kendall and Keegan. They are twins. Well, my mom was great, she was really sweet and everyone liked her. Everything was going well for us, until I was seven. My mom got leukemia.

She was always in the hospital. I would come and visit her every day. I would talk to her and help her with her medicine. I was seven at the time. About one year later, my mom had gotten worse, and to top it off, the government closed down my dad's shop and he had to go and join the army. On my ninth birthday, dad left for the army. I was heartbroken.

My brothers, who were ten at the time, took several jobs to help pay for the rent, since all of dad's salary had to go into the treatment of my mom. I stayed home with Jessie and took care of her. Poor little seven year old had no idea what was going on.

Things had been going well, until my mom got a shock and died instantly. We were heartbroken. We sat around the house and cried when we heard the news. That same day we got a letter saying my dad went MIA. Jessie couldn't take it and cried so hard she choked and had to go to that God forsaken hospital. After that, we got taken to an orphanage. Kendal and Keegan were sent to a boys orphanage in New York, while me and Jessie were sent to the girls orphanage in Seaford.

For five years everything went great, but then we read the newspaper, and the headline said that the boys orphanage of New York got bombed. We were, again, heartbroken. Later it turned out that both Kendall and Keegan survived, and that they were coming to the orphanage in Seaford. We got together and saved money to hire an apartment. That when I took a job as a DJ.

Then Hardwell discovered me and now Jessie, Kendall, Keegan and me are living in my apartment. Oh, and talking about my dad, he never came back. We don't know if he's dead, we don't know if he lives, but he is not her. Well _Jack_, still think your life is so stupid, 'cuz it ain't as bad as mine now, is it? So stop whining like a little baby and go one with your perfect life." Kim finished. The tears stood in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. Kim Crawford doesn't cry. She just doesn't.

Everyone looked at Kim dumbfounded. Well, it was one heck of a discovery for them. "Wow Kim, I did not know Jack." Jack said dumbfounded. He was shocked by the recent discovery. 'Is this why she hates me so much? Is it because I had everything, parents, a nice house, friends?' Jack thought. "But enough about me, how are you doing Bruno?" Kim said, changing the subject. "Sure, good, awesome." Bruno answered absently. "Well, I think that we need a commercial break." Graham trailed off. The buzzer sounded and the commercial began. Kim stood up and left for her dressing room.

* * *

**Kim**

Kim ran into her dressing room and got greeted by Grace. "Kim, you just told your whole life story on TV? It took me six months to get that out of you, and we've been friends ever since Hardwell introduced us one and a half year ago." Grace yelled. "Sorry, but Jack was annoying me so much!" Kim said. "Okay Hun, I'm on your side, do whatever you want, but now you've got paparazzo's all over the place, just so you know." Grace said. "Bring it on." Kim said, before leaving to go back to the show.

**Wow, that's one heck of a life story, isn't it? Poor Kim, and poor Jessie, she was so little. Just to inform you, here are the ages.**

**Jessie – 14 Julie – 15 Kim – 16 Grace – 16 Milton – 16 Jerry – 17 Jack – 17 Kelsey – 17 Keegan – 18 Kendall – 18 Eddie – 18 **

**"Happiness can be found… Even in the darkest of times… If one only remembers… To turn on the light." – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Xx Skai**


	3. Chapter 3: Interesting dreams

**Hello Skaiwalkers of the Earth. I now announce that I love this story. Thanks for the reviews, I really love reviews *wink wink nudge nudge*. So review? Everyone who reviews gets a virtual dancing monkey! IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! Regarding updates for the coming week.**

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

Kim ran into her dressing room and got greeted by Grace. "Kim, you just told your whole life story on TV? It took me six months to get that out of you, and we've been friends ever since Hardwell introduced us one and a half year ago." Grace yelled. "Sorry, but Jack was annoying me so much!" Kim said. "Okay Hun, I'm on your side, do whatever you want, but now you've got paparazzo's all over the place, just so you know." Grace said. "Bring it on." Kim said, before leaving to go back to the show.

* * *

**The Graham Norton Show Part 2**

"In 5… 4… 3… 2…" **(Btw, who else reads this in the voice of Freddie from iCarly? I know I do.)**

"And welcome back!" Graham cheered happily. "Before the commercial, we heard the overwhelming life story of Kim. Jack, did you know this?" Graham asked. "No, I honestly didn't." Jack said, looking down at his feet. "Graham, if I may butt in, I do not want people to feel pity for me. Everything is going fine now and they liked me before they knew, and I want people to treat me the same." Kim said. She knew that wasn't going to happen partially, but she hoped it may help a bit.

"But now, it's time for our musical guest, Bruno, take it away!" Bruno ran up on the stage and started singing his new song _Treasure_. **(I really love the song, how about y'all?)**

After Bruno finished singing, Graham concluded the show and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

**Jack**

Jack walked towards his dressing room where Jerry was waiting for him. "Dude, did you hear what Kim said?" Jack asked Jerry. Jerry nodded uncomfortably. "Dude, why so uncomfortable?" Jack asked. "Nothing." Jerry replied softly. "What do you know?" Jack said warningly. "Not much, well now, just as much as you." Jerry said.

"What do you mean _now_?" Jack asked. He gasped in realization. "You knew!" Jack accused. "Not everything, just the part Kendall told me." Jerry said. "When did Kendall tell you?" Jack asked. "When me and Grace were recording with Big Time Rush." **(Btw, wow a lot of A/N thingies, but btw, Kendall Knight = Kendall Crawford, and he's in BTR.) **"He just told me about the cancer part, and the MIA part, and the orphanage… I should shut up now." Jerry quickly concluded. "Gotta go!" Jerry yelled, before rushing out of the dressing room.

Jack sat down dumbfounded. Even his best friend knew, how could he not? Sure he hated Kim, but this may change things.

_Jack, stop over thinking. Maybe you like Kim, so what?_

No, I hate Kim. This doesn't change anything.

_Sure, I believe you… NOT._

I do not care what you think, I do not like Kim in any way, so leave me alone.

And with that, Jack concluded his inner battle with his conscience. Jack stood up and made his way to the limo. When he reached the doors of the building, he quickly ran outside to the limo, hopped in and found Jerry waiting for him.

"Sorry man." Jerry said. "Don't worry about it." Jack smiled. Jerry looked up smiling and the rest of the way they made fun like old times.

* * *

**Kim**

Kim quickly made her way to the dressing room where Grace was waiting for her. She had already packed everything they needed, so they could get to the limo before all the paparazzi came. They quickly ran out of the building and hopped into the limo. "James… GO GO GO!" Kim yelled. James quickly sped up.

When Kim arrived home, she and Grace got out. "Thanks James, you really saved me out there." Kim smiled. "No worries Kim." And James made his way to the garage. Kim and Grace quickly went inside Kim's house and settled themselves on the couch.

"And this is just the beginning of the ride." Grace said to her friend. Kim looked up and smiled at Grace. "Come at me bro." And they laughed.

Later that night Grace went home and Kim went to bed. She was exhausted of the vents and wanted to do nothing but sleep. She changed into her PJ's and laid down. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamy sleep…

_"Kim." Kim looked around. "Kim." "Who are you?" Why do you keep calling my name?" Kim searched for the origin of the voice frantically. "Kim." Kim stood still, closed her eyes and listened to the sound. "Kim." She took some steps to her left, her white dress overflowing her legs in the wind._

_She kept taking steps, she didn't stop, the voice was coming closer. "Kim." The voice could be heard from a very small distance. Kim felt a form of heat right in front of her. It felt warm, and cozy. "Kim, open your eyes." Kim obeyed the voice, and she opened her eyes. She looked up to meet two brown eyes._

_"J-."_

"HOLY SHIT NO KIM NO!" Kim screamed herself awake. She jolted up and checked the clock. 4:21 AM. Kim stepped out of her bed and ran towards the bathroom. She threw big splashes of water in her face, hoping to forget the dream. "You can't fall for him. *Splash* You hate him. *Splash* He's nothing but spoiled. *Splash*"

Kim looked at her now soaked face in the mirror. 'This didn't happen.' She thought to herself, before going back to bed again, staring up the ceiling, not able to fall asleep again.

* * *

**Jack**

Jerry had just left and Jack decided to go to bed. Today had been one heck of a day for him, he just wanted to sleep. Jack stripped down to his boxers and got into his bed. He loved the feeling of the blankets on his bare skin, if just Kim- 'NO JACK!' His mind yelled at him. Jack quickly shrugged it off and fell into a very, interesting dream.

_Jack was sitting in a dojo. It looked, burnt down. Everything looked burnt down. Jack looked around him. He didn't recognize it. He looked outside the windows and saw awful creatures charging at a beautiful girl. Jack quickly jolted out of the dojo and attacked the creatures._

_Jack couldn't bring them down, they were too strong. He found a falafel ball on the ground and threw it at one of the creatures. It landed in its mouth, and the creature ran away, clutching its stomach. 'Gotcha.' Jack searched frantically for more falafel balls, until he found some. He threw them at the creatures, and one by one they went away._

_When all the creatures disappeared, he ran towards the girl. "Are you okay?" He asked. The girl nodded stiffly. "What were those things?" He asked. "Zompires." She responded softly. The girl coughed and gripped her stomach. He noticed a large gap across her stomach. "Don't worry, it's going to be okay." He said._

_The girls slowly turned around, so Jack could see her face. "K-."_

"JACK WHAT THE FUCK!" Jack yelled himself awake. He sat up and started shaking his head heavily. He got up and ran or the kitchen. He took the first can of whatever he could find and drank it. He threw away the can and went to the living room. He fell back down on the couch and gripped his hair tightly.

'Let go of the hair dude. The end of the world doesn't mean the end of you beautiful, bouncy hair!' His mind jolted at him. Jack quickly let go of his hair and sat up. He couldn't stop thinking about… _her. _

* * *

**General**

Both Kim and Jack had one question on their mind. "Am I falling for him?" "Am I falling for her?"

* * *

**The end of chapter three. Well, here is for me the first time ever… I've made a reference to an episode two times, the first to guess gets a SHOUT-OUT! **

**OKAY HERE IS THE IMPORTANT AOUTHORS NOTE. DUN DUN DUNNNNNN.**

**Okay, so starting next week Wednesday, I have a test week, and it sucks. Really, my French teacher lets us learn three chapters in two weeks and expects us to know it all. But the test week is a reason I will not be updating a lot, also on my other story 'Just shoot for the stars'. I will try to update, but just not as often.**

**Just a small question, what do you guys think about my writing style, 'cuz I don't know how to do the official thingies with the ' and the " and so on…**

**"A book is like a movie, just in your head. The only thing that you have to do, is to press play, and begin" – Skai Luna (Yep, my original quote.)**

**Xx Skai**


	4. Chapter 4: Rocqué records

**Hello Skaiwalkers. I'm back! And watching ****_Het Huis Anubis en het Pad der 7 Zonden_****. I love that movie! (House of Anubis and the Path of the 7 Sins.)**

**A special shout-out to… KATELYNNE1998 for guessing the episode right first. You go girl! It was Wazombie Warriors. For my Kickness, that was one of the best episodes yet, especially when Kim said "You belong with me." FANGIRL SCREAM!**

**Responses to reviews: (I'm not always going to do this.)**

**MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**: Hahahaha Your review was so funny!

**Forever falling (guest)**: I literally laughed my butt of reading this! Denial…

**Curlygirl02**: I updated. Yay!

**Kickin' It Teen**: I'm not planning on giving up this story, I'm actually planning on making it really long if it works out!

**Kickinfan321**: Yay, you read this too! I'm so happy 'cuz you reviewed my other stories and this one.. Swasome!

** . .Ares**: You're amazing too!

**Jackandkimforever**: 1) Yeah it is! 2) Indeed, it was Wazombie Warriors. You gotta love Jack's hair… 3) Yay, I used it on one of my book reports for Dutch, in Dutch though… 4) Thanks! I really need it… Where's Milton when you need him?

**Bd91346**: Yay, I'm not the only one thinking about Freddie!

**Sarah Mia 13**: Thanks so much!

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World': **

Both Kim and Jack had one question on their mind. "Am I falling for him?" "Am I falling for her?"

* * *

**Kim**

Kim looked at the clock. 6:00 AM. One and a half hour ago she had the dream. She couldn't shake the thought off, but she had to, because today, she would make a collaboration song with some dude named Dave. She quickly got out of bed and brushed her teeth.

She put on her black vans and some dark skinny jeans. She got a white tank top. She searched for something to put over it. She got a drawer out of the closet and emptied it by throwing everything on her bed. She saw a red plaid shirt which Grace left here a while ago. 'This will do.' She thought, before she put on the shirt. It was a little, okay scrap that, it was way too big on her. She just shrugged and rolled up the sleeves.

She got an apple and went to Kelsey's house. Kelsey was her manager and she lived next door. She would be taking Kim to her appointment. Kim knocked on Kelsey's door and Eddie, Kelsey's boyfriend, opened. "Hey Kim, come in." Eddie said. Kim let herself in as Eddie went back to his breakfast. "Eddie, you know, you're finally not chubby, let's keep it that way." Kim mocked. Eddie shrugged and mumbled: "I'll train it off later." Kim chuckled at Eddie's behavior.

Over the past years Eddie had lost weight and became very muscular. He became taller and pretty handsome./ Even Kim admitted Eddie was kind of cut. 'But not as cute as J-' 'JOSH HUTCHERSON!' Kim quickly interrupted her own thoughts. Today she wasn't going to think about him.

"Kim!" Kelsey shouted from upstairs. "I'll be down in a moment!" "Sure!" Kim yelled back, before settling herself on the couch and stealing a pancake from Eddie. "Hey!" Eddie scolded. "This girl gotta eat." Kim shrugged, and she took a bite out of the pancake. "Kim, put that pancake down! Who knows what Eddie's put in there." Kelsey scolded.

Kim stood up and faced Kelsey. "I really do not care. I'm so hungry!" Kim whined. Kelsey laughed at her client, and friend. "Let's just go, you'll be late for your meeting with Dave." Kelsey sing-songed. Kim rolled her eyes and followed Kelsey outside.

* * *

The car ride to Rocqué records didn't take that long. It was just ten minutes away. Kim got  
out of the car and quickly ran towards the building. "KIM!" "Shit." Kim silently cursed under her breath. The paparazzi stormed at Kim. "Kim, is it true?" "Kim, what now?" "Kim, do you know if your father is coming back?" Kim enclosed herself from everyone around her and steadily walked to the doors. She quickly ran inside and closed the doors behind her and Kelsey.

"That was close." Kelsey said. They walked towards Gustavo's office, to be greeted by Kendall. "Kimmy!" Kendall said. He engulfed his little sister in a hug. "Kendall, I haven't seen you in like forever! How are things at Carlos' place?" Kim asked. Kendall began rambling about the funny stuff that happened at Carlos' apartment, 2J, in Palm Woods.

"Wait, Logan got a girlfriend?" Kim laughed. "I'm serious, her name's Camille, she's really cool!" Kendall exclaimed. "What about the others?" Kim asked. "Well, James set his eyes on the new girl, Lucy, and Carlos is after the Jennifers, again. And I maybe have gotten a girlfriend myself." Kendall finished. Kim got up from her seat and squealed in excitement.

"No way! Who is she? Is she sweet?" Kendall laughed at his sisters excitement. "Her name's Jo, she plays in New Town High, and she's adorable." Kim eyes went wide in realization. "Jo, as in JO TAYLOR? Yeah!" Kim yelled. "What the hell is going on in here?" Gustavo yelled. He came into the office, followed by Kelly. "I told her about Logan getting a girlfriend, and Jo and such." Kendall explained. Gustavo oh'd and continued. "Anyways, Kendall, you and the others dogs have a day of." Gustavo said. "Dogs?" Kim asked, but before Kendall could answer her question, he ran off.

* * *

"Where's Dave?" Kim asked. "Who is Dave?" Kelly asked. "You know, the guy- KELSEY IS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO TELL ME?" Kim asked angrily. "Well, um- you see, Dave doesn't exist, but I knew if you knew who you were really going to work with you would say no." Kelsey rambled. "But who am I going to work with then?" Kim asked.

"Sorry I'm late Gustavo, someone couldn't say goodbye to his girlfriend." A boys said. "Well, sorry for having a steady relationship, in comparison to yours." The other boy mumbled. "I don't have one." The first said again. "Exactly." The second one said. "Don't worry, just sit down." The two boys sat down.

Kim looked over at them, one was a scrawny red-headed boy. 'Probably the manager.' Kim thought, and the other one was a brown-haired one. "Well, welcome. For this collaboration these two DJ's will work together, and you will have to think of your own name- Blah blah blah- so have fun." Gustavo said, before leaving the office.

Kim looked over the brown-haired boy. 'I swear I recognize him.' Kim thought. The boy cocked his hair to the side. 'There is only one person in the world who does it like that.' Kim thought. Now she knew what Kelsey meant, and she knew she would have said no. Kim groaned and lunged her head forward. One low growl came from her mouth.

"Jack."

* * *

**Wow, these two can't stay away from each other, can they? **

**Update on the ages:**

**Eddie – 18 Kelsey – 17 Milton – 18 Julie – 18**

**Well, review/favorite/follow. =D**

**"Dobby never meant to kill anyone. Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure." – Dobby the House elf.**

**Xx Skai**


	5. Chapter 5: Tasers and Lock-ups

**Hello Skaiwalkers! It's unbelievable how big my procrastination skills are. Why can't studying be fun? Why can't I just go to Hogwarts? Or Seaford High, and then I will be part of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and get Jack and Kim together and snuggle with Jerry, but that's never going to happen… **

**By the way, I got a review asking about Kelsey and Eddie. They're not living together, Eddie was just staying over. They're not siblings, they're each other's boy/girlfriend.**

**Response to Review:**

**Bd91346**: Yes, I love Harry Potter, I'm a Potterhead for life and my friends get annoyed with my obsession… Well, too bad for them.

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World': **

Kim looked over at them, one was a scrawny red-headed boy. 'Probably the manager.' Kim thought, and the other one was a brown-haired one. "Well, welcome. For this collaboration these two DJ's will work together, and you will have to think of your own name- Blah blah blah- so have fun." Gustavo said, before leaving the office.

Kim looked over the brown-haired boy. 'I swear I recognize him.' Kim thought. The boy cocked his hair to the side. 'There is only one person in the world who does it like that.' Kim thought. Now she knew what Kelsey meant, and she knew she would have said no. Kim groaned and lunged her head forward. One low growl came from her mouth.

"Jack."

* * *

**Gustavo's Office**

"Great. Milton, you told me I met up with some girl named Jade." Jack sneered. "Talk for yourself, I was supposed to meet up with Dave." Kim sneered back just as hard. The two glared as each other as their managers slowly backed away. "We're just going to-" "Leave you two alone. MILTON RUN!" Milton and Kelsey ran out of the office.

Jack and Kim quickly stood up to leave to, but Kelsey locked the door. "First, you come up with an idea, then we will let you out!." Milton yelled. "But what if I'm hungry?" Jack whined. Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because that's all you guys think about, money, food and girls." Kim said. Jack turned around and shot angry glares at the blonde.

"Don't even get me started on girls, with their six-packs, caring and nice and perfect hair." Jack responded. Kim looked him straight in the eye. "And you think you have it all, don't you?" "Well, that's what the magazines, the news, the fans and the websites say." Jack mocked.

"You're such and egoistic jerk!"

"Better than a naïve blonde!"

"Oh, the blonde joke, how inventive."

"I don't see you coming up with something."

"I don't have to."

"Why not? You think you're better than me?"

"I don't think-"

"Clearly, that kinda obvious Kimmy."

"I know that I'm better than you!"

"Just because of your history. Look, it doesn't make me think any different about you!"

"Good, because I don't want you to!"

"Milton, get me the fuck out of here!"

Jack ran back to the door and started kicking it. Eventually he gave up and took a step back. "They're not there anymore. Let's break down the door." He said. Kim widened her eyes. "Break down the door? Are you insane!" She yelled. "Nope, I'm an egoistic jerk, remember?" He smirked. He attacked the door with a spinning roundhouse-kick. Nothing.

Kim was slightly shocked by Jack. "How did you do that?" She asked. "What, the door didn't open, did it?" Jack sneered. Kim became really tired of his act. "Not the door stupid, the roundhouse kick!" "Why do you care?" He said. "I just wanted to know, alright?" Kim said offended. Jack sighed and gave in.

"I'm a fourth degree black belt karate." He said. Kim looked up at the brunet. "Me too." She said softly. "What?" He said, coming closer to Kim. "Me too." She said, this time louder. Jack's mouth formed an 'O' shape and he turned to the door. "Then you probably know how to a dragon kick, right?" **(Honestly, I made the name up…) **

"Yeah." She said. She walked over to Jack. They put their back's against each other's and linked their arms. "On three." Jack said. "One… Two… THREE!" Jack lifted Kim with all his power and Kim kicked the door with all her might. The door fell out of the post. "We did it!" Kim said, and she and Jack high-fived. They quickly pulled away awkwardly. "I should go…" Kim trailed off. "Yeah, you probably should." Jack said.

Kim quickly ran away, on her way to kill Kelsey. Jack stood dumbfounded at the door. He looked the girl walk away. The girl he hated, absolutely despised, but had so much in common with. Around the same age, music, taste, clothes, and now karate. Jack quickly shrugged off the thoughts and went to find Milton. 'He's so going to get it.' Jack thought.

* * *

**Kim**

As soon as Kim reached Kelsey, her pace started to speed up. Kelsey, who was talking to Gustavo, saw Kim approaching. "Sorry, gotta go." Kelsey said quickly, before running away from the angry blonde. Kim started to run after Kelsey. "Kelsey! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled. Kim followed Kelsey all around the building, eventually cornering her in. "Kelsey, why do you do this to me?" Kim whined.

"Kim sweetie, you and Jack make an awesome team, you're music just fits, your clothes match, you two are practically the same person." Kelsey said. "Prac-Practically the same person? Kelsey, I hate this guy remember, how can you possibly even think of that." Kim yelled. "This! I know Jack would react in the exact same way as you do now." Kelsey said calmly. Kim got more pissed off by the minute.

"How do you know?" Kim asked. Kelsey pointed to the scene behind them. It was Jack cornering Milton, probably doing exactly the same as she did right now with Kelsey. "Oh." Kim said. Kelsey laughed and quickly took Kim's hand and put them behind her back. "Milton, now!" Kelsey yelled.

* * *

Before Kim could comprehend what was happening, Milton took out a taser and pointed it at Jack. "Sorry man." Milton squeaked, before launching the taser at Jack. Jack fell down to the ground. "Milton, what the hell?" Jack groaned. "It's for your own good. FREIGHT TRAIN!" Milton yelled. Freight Train appeared and lifted Jack. "Now Kimmy," Kelsey began, "Be a good girl and follow him, or I'll have to taser you." Kelsey threatened, holding up her taser.

Kim quickly released herself from Kelsey's grip and followed Freight train. They came into the mixing studio and Freight Train put Jack down on a bean bag. Kim sat down on the other bean bag, and watched Freight Train leave the mixing studio, closing it behind him. "Kim, Jack." Grace's voiced boomed in the studio. "Grace, what are you doing here?" Kim asked. "Well, every hour a new person is coming to monitor you two, until you get to leave."

"Why would someone monitor us?" Jack groaned. "Because if we leave you two alone, one is going to end up on the graveyard, and the other in jail, so now hush and work on the song!" Grace said. "But Grace!" Kim whined. No response. "She turned off the sound, didn't she?" Kim asked Jack. Jack nodded weakly before going back to his former state of pain.

Five minutes later, Jack was recovered from the- literal- shock, and now sat behind the piano. "So…" He said awkwardly. "So…" Kim said in the exact same tone. "I'm hungry!" Jack yelled at the tinted glass. Of course Grace couldn't hear him, so he sat down in desperation. "How long do you think we have to stay in here?" Jack asked. "I'm sure it's not that long." Kim responded.

* * *

**Two hours later**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE WE ARE STILL IN HERE!" Kim screamed. She and Jack had been in the stupid mixing studio for two hours. "Maybe if you two finally do something, we will let you out!" Eddie yelled trough the mic. It's true that Kim and Jack hadn't done anything. Kim sighed in defeat and sat down next to Jack behind the piano. "Let's just get this over with." She growled, before they started working on the song.

* * *

**Milton tasered Jack, how unbelievable is that? Okay, kind of a suckish chapter, but I really hate studying, but I had no inspiration, but I hope it's still nice. Next chapter will be about writing the song. **

**By the way, this is not a story where they get together at instant, this might take a while, but actually, I have a kind of thing planned out, which will (hopefully) surprise y'all.**

**"P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney." – Dory (I love her! And Finding Nemo is one of the best movies ever!)**

**Xx Skai**


	6. Chapter 6: The music and the smiles

**Hai! Thanks for the reviews! I really love them.**

**Responses to Reviews: (I guess I'm going to do these a lot more often now…)**

**Jackandkimforever**: I know right!

**Kickin' it Teen**: Thanks! I'll try to make this as long as possible.

**Shawna (guest)**: Yeah, I like those too, except when they already know and don't hate each other…

**RudolphTheWhat (guest)**: I updated!

**Guest (1)**: Yup, I know I mixed Nick and Disney, I love both so much I just had to.

**LoveTootsiePop99**: Loving the username here! Tootsie!

**Guest (2)**: I know, I'm so happy I did! It's really awesome if that happens. And thanks, it really means a lot.

**Purplerosefromyou**: Thanks!

**Curlygirl02**: Thank you! It is, it's a great movie...

**Kickinfan321**: Wow… You. Are. Amazing. Thank you sooooo flipping' much! You're an amazing person. =)

**Staystronglivelong**: You are so right.

**KatissaE (guest)**: I'll look at it, I think I can fit some in.

**Bd91346**: I like Austin and Ally. Not as much as I like HP or Kickin' it and go all fangirling, but I like it.

**And now I'm going to annoy you with one more thing before I continue. There is this video by Paint called 'Harry Potter in 99 seconds'. You HAVE to watch it, it's super funny. Actually, everything on that channel is hilarious, like the ex-girlfriends suck song. You should check it out, it's funny.**

* * *

**Previously on 'Your spin my World':**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE WE ARE STILL IN HERE!" Kim screamed. She and Jack had been in the stupid mixing studio for two hours. "Maybe if you two finally do something, we will let you out!" Eddie yelled trough the mic. It's true that Kim and Jack hadn't done anything. Kim sighed in defeat and sat down next to Jack behind the piano. "Let's just get this over with." She growled, before they started working on the song.

* * *

**The mixing studio (I do not own ****_Burn it down _****by Billy the Kit ft. Duvall, and the lyrics, but it felt a little necessary to put some in there… Sorry! Don't sue me for just a few lines.) And remember it, it will be kind of the key song for them.**

"Okay, so what about this." Jack started.

* * *

"_Yeah, now that you're here. We can begin, on our journey_." Jack sang. Kim continued. "_To set the world alight. We burn this whole place down tonight. Down, down tonight._" Kim sang. She started playing a small tune on her launch pad as Jack repeated the part once again. When he was done singing, he played along with Kim on the piano.

It sounded miraculously. The two played in harmony as if the world around them just disappeared. "_Down tonight_." Jack finished. They looked at each other and knew what they meant. They quickly stood up and ran to the mixing table. Kim connected her launch pad to it and started playing it over and over again, Jack adding more and more sounds.

The two worked intensively, as the music formed. The bass become lower, the sweat on their foreheads grew, The lyrics became less, the smiles grew wider, the music boomed around the studios, causing your ear drums to blow, but they didn't care. They knew they found _their _beat, and had to keep it.

Jack put on his earphones, letting the bass drum fully connect to him. The bass has always been Jack's favorite part about music. He would close his eyes and just listen to the bass. Concentrating so well, the rest of the song didn't even reach his mind, only the bass did.

Kim listened to the lighter tones, the bridges, the ones in between. The lighter notes about the music, which made her calm down before fully letting herself go. She looked at Jack and saw him sitting, eyes closed, body relaxed, his head lightly bumping along with the music. She smiled at the sight of him, so in his own world, not worrying. Him put in her earplugs and started playing the higher notes.

Jack opened his eyes, letting the sound of the lighter notes hit his ears. He listened closely, as the lighter part flowed along with the bass line. Soon, Jack reached out for the buttons and put up the lyrics once again, now softening the heavier tones, letting Kim fill it up her way.

He looked over at the blonde. He smiled at seeing her so concentrated, as if she was in her own little bubble, care-free and happy. Her fingers expertly gliding over the launch pad, softly swaying over the buttons, cascading every scratch with care. He saw her differently, in her _element_. Something which made her look beautiful.

* * *

Kim slowly faded out the song, putting it to its end. Jack and Kim slowly took off their headgear, letting the previous events sink into their minds. _The music. The smiles. The bass. The light. The Love. _They looked over to each other, slowly mesmerizing the others eyes. Kim, taking in the two moles on his cheeks, his chocolate-brown eyes and his handsome smirk. Jack, taking in the beauty in front of him. Her mocha-brown eyes, her honey-blonde hair cascading down her shoulder, and her pink lips.

Kim broke the eye contact between them, as she saw what position they were in. Jack had scooted over closer, as Kim did too. She quickly stood up and walked away awkwardly. "I guess we're done here." She said harshly, with a tone of disappointment in her voice. Jack shook himself out of his trance and responded. "Guess so." He shrugged. He walked to the door and started knocking it.

"Eddie… Eddie… Eddie… Ed- Oh my god I'm sorry." Jack screeched. Eddie opened the door to get greeted by Jack's fist in his face. "Doesn't matter." Eddie said, holding his nose. "Imma go to the bathroom." Eddie said, before pacing of to the bathroom. Jack, wanting to avoid another awkward situation, walked away from Kim. "Bye Kim." He said carefully. "Bye Jack." Kim said absently, as if her mind was somewhere else.

* * *

**Jack**

Jack walked into his house, immediately plopping down on the couch. His head hurts, and not only because of the bass he listened to. The blonde kept on appearing in his mind. He tried shaking her out of it, but he couldn't. He just couldn't let the blonde fall out of his mind.

Not her honey-blonde hair. Not her kissable pink lips. And certainly not her beautiful mocha-brown eyes. Nothing could get her out of his mind. She kept appearing everywhere. "Yo Jack." Jack shot up, his heart racing a million miles per hour. "Dude, it's just me. Calm down bro." Jerry said. Jerry sat down next to Jack.

He looked at his best friend, knowing there was something wrong with him. Jack was staring at the wall blankly, as he fiddled with his fingers. "Are you okay?" Jerry asked. Jack just nodded. "A bit tired I guess." Jerry saw Jack's nostrils flaring, so he knew jack was lying. "You're lying. Just tell me, we're brothers." Jerry said in his serious voice.

Jack knew that when Jerry uses his serious voice, there was no way of getting out of it. He took a deep breath as he poured his heart out to Jerry.

"It's just, she's so beautiful, you know? Her hair is just that soft. Her eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen. Don't even get me started on her personality. She's amazing, the way she makes music, the way she shares interests with me, the way that she's perfect." Jack sighed. "But of course, she'll never love me as much as I love her."

"Jack, who is it?" Jerry asked softly. "Kim."

* * *

**Kim**

Kim stormed into her house to be greeted by Grace. "Hey Kim, how are you- You are not doing fine, come here." Grace said, spreading her arms for Kim. Kim ran to her best friend and hugged her tight. "I'm so confused Grace." She sighed. Kim and Grace settled down on the couch. "Kim, what's up?" Kim took a deep breath as she poured her heart out, just as Jack did.

"He's amazing. I just can't get him of off my mind. Not his beautiful, bouncy hair. Not his miraculous chocolate eyes. He is just amazing. He is like me, in another body. We share interests, and when I saw him making music and moving to the bass, he seemed so in his element, and cute. I'm falling hard for him, but I just can't. Help." Kim yelped.

"It's Jack, isn't it?" Grace asked. Kim looked up at her best friend and nodded lightly. "How did you know?" Kim asked softly. "The way you described his feelings towards the bass, it has always been his favorite part. And the beautiful, bouncy hair part helped too." Grace smiled. "I love him Grace, but I just can't do that, can I?" Kim asked hesitantly. "It's up to you, but follow your heart, that will _always _bring you to the right place. Do you want it?" Grace said, as she left Kim's house, leaving Kim behind to think for herself.

'Do I want it?' Kim asked herself, before passing out on the couch, silently answering her question.

"Yes."

* * *

**Okay, first of all, I LOVED writing the part where the made music. And what do you guys think of the chapter? I think it's pretty good. O.o They admitted their love towards each other to Grace and Jerry! EEEEEEEEP! Now if they could only do that on the show! **

**"May the odds be ever in your favor." – Effie Trinkett. (Who's excited for Catching Fire? I know I am?)**

**Xx Skai**


	7. Chapter 7: My caretaker

**Hey Skaiwalkers. So, my test week officially started. *Sarcastic Columbian War Chant* I hate it already. I did Geography and Dutch today, and it was pretty okay. Tomorrow I have French (Which I'm going to fail, hard) and History (From which I know about every data, so I'm going to pass this, hopefully). This chapter is Kick fluff, yay!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Shawna (guest)**: I type as fast as I can when I have time!

**Kickobsession43**: Thank you!

**Kickinfan321**: Ahw, that's really sweet. I'm glad you like my story so much.

**Staystronglivelong**: I know right? It takes so long for it to finally come! And I have never seen Teen Wolf to be honest. Love your new story btw.

**Purplerosefromyou**: Why doesn't it premiere already?

**Wreighninaaa**: Will do.

**xXselenXx**: Here it is.

**Bigdreamer1597**: Yeah they do!

**LoveTootsiePop99**: I updated!

**Katelynne1998**: I wouldn't be so sure about the soon part… *insert evil smirk*

**JanuaryWords**: Yeah, my vocabulary is not that big, but I tried. :)

**Curlygirl102**: I know EXACTLY what you mean. My cat keeps on sitting behind me on my chair so I sit on the tip of my chair, ready to fall off any moment. Also she sits on my keyboard…

**Jackandkimforever**; Ahw, that's sweet. I thought it was kinda cute too. So, do I get my please with a cherry and gummy worms and Reese cups and sprinkled and Oreo pieces and hot fudge and caramel and anything else that is sweet in top? Lol, jk.

**Bd91346**: Hahaha, me too. Me too.

**KarateGirl177**: Thanks!

**Guest**: Of course you didn't offend me. Both channels are awesome!

**RudolphTheWhat** **(guest)**: Thank you. It really means a lot.

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

"It's Jack, isn't it?" Grace asked. Kim looked up at her best friend and nodded lightly. "How did you know?" Kim asked softly. "The way you described his feelings towards the bass, it has always been his favorite part. And the beautiful, bouncy hair part helped too." Grace smiled. "I love him Grace, but I just can't do that, can I?" Kim asked hesitantly. "It's up to you, but follow your heart, that will _always _bring you to the right place. Do you want it?" Grace said, as she left Kim's house, leaving Kim behind to think for herself.

'Do I want it?' Kim asked herself, before passing out on the couch, silently answering her question.

"Yes."

* * *

**Kim**

Kim woke up with a horrible feeling. Her stomach was twisted, her head pounding. "Oh, God." Kim screeched, before running to the bathroom. She kneeled down in front of the toilet and let everything spill out. When she was done, she quickly brushed her teeth, trying to get the horrible stench out of her mouth. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Grace.

"Yo, it's Grace."

"Hey Grace, it's Kim."

"Kim honey, you sound terrible."

"Thanks Grace, could you just please come over?"

"I can't, Jerry and I have this interview with Oprah."

"That's so cool! But is there anyone else who can come?"

"Well, there is J-"

"NO! I'll just die here alone."

"You sure, I could just ask him to- OH I get it, you don't want him to see you like this, because you're in love with him!"

"Yeah, and I look all ugly so just please no!"

"I won't send him, promise."

"Okay, have fun with Oprah!"

"Bye."

And Kim hung up. 'Great,' she thought, 'now I'm going to die alone'. She went to her medicine cabinet and took out some Aspirin. She swallowed it and laid back on the couch. She put on Nick Toons and started watching Fairly Odd Parents.

She laughed at Timmy who had turned the whole world into grey blobs. 'One of the best shows ever made' she thought. She kept on staring to the television, to be disturbed by a knock on the door. Kim groaned and walked towards the door. Not even caring she looks like a mess, she opened the door. "What do you w- JACK! Hey! Gimme a sec." And Kim threw the door in his face.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kim fitted trough the house, in attempt to reach the bathroom. She quickly brushed her hair and put on some jeans and a white tank top. She quickly checked herself and ran back to the door. She opened it once again, less weird this time. "Hey Jack, how ya *cough* doing?" Kim said. "I heard you were sick, so I came to check up on you." Jack said. 'Ahw, he's coming to check up on me' Kim thought.

"Wait, did Grace send you?" Kim asked. "No, I just, maybe, overheard your conversation." Jack mumbled. "Why did you listen to our conversation?" Kim asked. "Because Grace held it in the living room, and with her voice, it's not hard to not listen." He chuckled.

* * *

INSERT AWKWARD SILENCE HERE

"so, um," Kim began, "wanna, you know, come in?" She asked hesitantly. "Sure." Jack said quite awkwardly, before stepping into Kim's place. Kim closed the door and stood behind Jack. "So…" "So…" And Kim started coughing heavily. Jack walked towards her and helped her stay up. He wrapped his arms around her waist in order to support her, while Kim almost coughs her guts out.

When Kim stopped coughing, she loosely slung in Jack's arms. "Jack, I'm thirsty." Kim said softly. Jack gently laid her down on the couch and went to the kitchen. He took a glass and filled it with water. He quickly paced towards Kim and gave the glass to her. "Thanks." She mumbled softly, before starting to drink.

"Anything else, Kimmy?" Jack asked. Kim swatted his arm. "Ouch, what was that f- OH I called you Kimmy." Jack realized. Kim nodded and put down her glass. "But seriously, anything else?" He asked. Kim stretched out her arms towards Jack. "Carry me. I'm tired." She mumbled. Jack smiled and stood up. He lifted Kim up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom.

He opened the door which she pointed out and laid her down on the bed. He tucked her in and sat down beside her. "Now, just go to sleep Kim." He said. Kim closed her eyes, trying to sleep. The feeling in her stomach hasn't become any better. Now that you're mentioning it, it had gotten worse. Kim slowly sat up and gagged. Jack knew what she was about to do and quickly helped her towards the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as they reached the toilet Kim started vomiting, again. Jack was kind of grossed out, which was pretty logical, but he kneeled down besides her and held her hair back. "You okay?" He asked sweetly after she was done. Kim nodded and slowly stood up. As soon as she stood, she lost her balance and fell down, only to be caught by Jack's arms, wrapping themselves around her waist once more. "Let's just get you to bed." He whispered into her ear, before swooping her of her feet, carrying her to her bed.

He laid her down and tucked her in once again. Kim had dozed off. Jack stared at the sleeping beauty in front of him. 'Even when she's sick, she's beautiful' he thought. He slowly leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her forehead. He slowly backed away and left the room, careful not to wake her up.

He didn't want to leave her, so he decided to stay here until she woke up. He snatched an apple from the fruit basket and sat down in front of the TV. Kim had left Nick Toons on, and Jimmy Neutron was airing now. Jack smiled at the memory of his childhood. He and Jerry would play it all the time. He would be Jimmy and Jerry would be Sheen. It was so much fun. Once, they even stole the lawn mower and pretended it was a rocket ship. Yeah, the neighbors weren't that happy with their new lawn.

The door opened and Keegan stepped in. Keegan noticed the brown-haired boy on the couch and spoke up. "Jack, what are you doing here?" He asked. Jack turned his head and saw Keegan. "Oh, hey. I'm here to take care of Kim." Jack said simply. "What did you do to her?" Keegan asked accusingly.

"What do you- OH no, no, no I didn't kill her or something like that, she's sick and I came to take care of her." Jack explained. Keegan formed a little O with his mouth. "but, you hate her, and she hates you. I'm confused." 'He and Jerry must be soul mates or something' Jack thought. "Well, let's say Kim and I are friends now." Jack said.

"Whatever, I'm gonna eat some popcorn." Keegan mumbled confused, before retreating into the kitchen.

* * *

**About an hour later**

Jack was, still, watching Nick Toons, when he heard a faint voice behind him. "Jack." Jack turned around and saw a sleepy Kim standing in the doorway. He got up and walked towards her. "Hey Kim, how ya doing?" He asked. "Better, thanks for, you know, that." She said. He smiled at her. "Don't worry."

Kim looked up at Jack, staring into his eyes. Then, she did something she, and he, didn't expect her to do. She hugged him. She threw her arms around his neck, his slowly wrapping around her waist for the third time that day. They stayed in that position until Jack's phone decided to go off.

_Yeah, no that you're here, we can begin, on our jou-_

"Hello?"

"Yo, it's Jerry man."

"Hey, what's up dude?"

"We're finished with Oprah, and I want to take Grace out for a dat. Suggestions? NOW!"

"How about um- wait a sec."

Jack put his hand over the speaker. "Kim, nice restaurant." "Café à al gare." She suggested.

"Café à la gare."

"Okay thanks, bye."

"Bye."

"You picked our song as a ringtone?" Kim asked sweetly. "Yeah." Jack said. Kim gave Jack one more hug, before slowly releasing. "I'm going back to bed." Kim announced. "Jack." She said. Jack's head shot up into her direction. "Please come." She asked. Jack, hesitant about her suggestion, slowly followed her to her room. "I know it's kinda awkward, but when I'm sick, I mostly have someone lie down next to me, and normally it's Jessie, but since she's not here-" "You want me to?" Jack finished. She nodded shyly. "Lay down." Jack commanded. She lied down in her bed, Jack lying down next to her. She nuzzled her head into his chest. "Thanks." She mumbled softly, before dozing off into sleep.

Jack smiled at the blonde sleeping on his chest, and soon, he followed her lead, by dozing down as well. When both were fast asleep, you could see some flashes coming through the window. Both not aware of what was happening, the paparazzi stood there, making pictures.

This was going to be one heck of a cover story.

* * *

**Tada! Here it is? So, how did y'all like it? Keep the reviews coming!**

**"It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be." – J.K. Rowling**

**Xx Skai**


	8. Chapter 8: Tabloids and Confusement

**Hello Skaiwalkers! OH MY KICK 17 reviews for the last chapter! AAAAAAAAAH Thank y'all so much! And for the Kick, let's say there is more, for now… Maybe, maybe not… *Insert evil laugh here***

**Responses to reviews:**

**Kickinfan321**: Thanks!

**Guest**: No worries, I'm not that easy to offend sometimes…

**Katelynne1998**: Hahaha, thank you! I was so glad when I finally wrote some Kick.

**Bigdreamer1597**: Hahaha, indeed they did.

**KarateGirl77**: Here is the next!

**Purplerosefromyou**: Me neither!

**Staystronglivelong**: GO LADY GAGA! I love that song, did you hear the Greyson Chance cover thingie… I love him… And no, I will not ignore you.

**Curlygirl02**: Cats are so annoying sometimes… but soo sweet!

**Shawna (guest)**: Yes way!

**Bd91346**: Gotta love Rowling.

**Kiannawalker1999**: I'll try to update a lot!

** .Wonderland**: That could work…

**TalentStar**: Yes indeed! Stupid people who do that! (And then I almost broke my ! mark by pushing it too hard, cuz I soo agree!)

**Heart dreamsareinfinity**: Thank you so much! It's really sweet.

**Sarah Mia 13**: I'm conflicted too!

**Jackandkimforever**: First, love your reviews. Second, I do that too! I was reading the Hunger Games and I was squealing after every Everlark scene. Not normal. And I cry, and laugh hysterically, seriously, my parents think I'm crazy.

**Kickinitlover01**: Here is more!

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World': **

"Jack." She said. Jack's head shot up into her direction. "Please come." She asked. Jack, hesitant about her suggestion, slowly followed her to her room. "I know it's kinda awkward, but when I'm sick, I mostly have someone lie down next to me, and normally it's Jessie, but since she's not here-" "You want me to?" Jack finished. She nodded shyly. "Lay down." Jack commanded. She lied down in her bed, Jack lying down next to her. She nuzzled her head into his chest. "Thanks." She mumbled softly, before dozing off into sleep.

Jack smiled at the blonde sleeping on his chest, and soon, he followed her lead, by dozing down as well. When both were fast asleep, you could see some flashes coming through the window. Both not aware of what was happening, the paparazzi stood there, making pictures.

This was going to be one heck of a cover story.

* * *

**Kim's house**

Jack groaned as he opened his eyes. He could feel something moving on his chest. He looked down to meet two mocha-brown eyes looking up to him. "Morning Jack." The blonde mumbled softly. "Morning Kim." He said softly. "How are ya?" He asked. "Better, my head still hurts, but far less." She said. He sat up and leaned back against the bed stand. She climbed up and sat in between his legs, her back pressing up to his chest.

"Thanks for everything Jack." She said. Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. Kim grabbed the remote and turned on the television in her room. She flicked through some channels. "Kim, the things that happened, you know," Jack began, "where does it put us?" He asked hesitantly.

Kim launched herself forward. "All over the news!" She said. "What?" Jack asked, before looking at the TV. His eyes went wide, because there, on international, yes, INTERNATIONAL TV was a picture of him and Kim sleeping in her bed. They turned up the volume and listened to the story.

* * *

_So, everyone knows that world famous DJ's Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop and Snowflake hate each other, but yesterday, they were spotted sleeping together on the bed of Snowflake._

*Picture gets enlarged*

_Here is Jon with the story. Thank you Jade. As seen in the picture, DJ's Jack and Kim have been spotted sharing a bed. Does this mean that they're in a relationship. Some sources told me that they've seen the two DJ's together more often since Kim's confessions in the Graham Norton show. So why is Jack hanging out with her. Is it pity? Does he feel sorry for her? Or has this relationship been there all along? This has been Jon for Inside-out news. Back to you Jade._

* * *

Kim shut off the television and jumped of off the bed. "Jack, what are we going to do now? We're all over the news, and soon people will start asking questions and then what?" He said. Jack stood up and walked towards her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "Kim, breathe." He said. Kim started to breath more controlled, and slowly she regained herself again.

"Kim, we have nothing to hide. We aren't dating, I'm not hanging out with you because of pity or anything, we're friends alright. So let them ask whatever they want, and we'll answer, because we aren't in a relationship, remember?" Jack asked. Kim nodded slightly. "Good. Now, do you want some breakfast?" Jack asked. Kim smiled and nodded, before the two of them went downstairs.

Kim settled down on the island kitchen as Jack took some pan and began frying eggs. "You want some?" He asked. Kim shook her head, she didn't like eggs in the morning. "I'll just make some toast." She said. She got some bread and put it in the toaster. She went to the fridge and took some cheese. She took one piece, two pieces, three, four. "Whoa Kim, that's a lot of cheese." Jack said. Kim smiled. "What, this girl needs her cheese."

The two laughed some more as they settled down with their breakfast. They started talking about themselves, just to get to know each other. "How about twenty questions?" Jack asked. "Nah, too long, let's just make it ten questions." Kim responded. "And you have to answer for yourself too!" Kim added.

* * *

"Okay, what's your favorite color? Mine's green." "Purple."

"Favorite food? Mine's pizza." "Me too! High five!"

"Alright, alright. Favorite sport except karate? Mine's probably basketball."

"Um, it would either be swimming or soccer. Favorite thing to do when you're alone? ATTACK THE FRIDGE!"

"Really Kim? Attack the fridge, now you stole my answer… Okay, have you ever kissed?"

"Jack, what kind of question is that? But no, I have not. You?"

"Nope."

"Funny, we're both like 16 and 17, and we have never kissed."

"Yeah, Milton and Julie nag about it all the time, even they have kissed!" Jack exclaimed. They started laughing as it died down, Jessie came in. "Hey Kim. Whoa, Jack is here…" Jessie said. Kim smiled at her little sister. "Jack, this is my sister Jessie. Jessie, you know Jack." Kim introduced the two. "But you… And him… Whoa, I need to lay down." And with that, Jessie left.

"You know, you're family would be perfect for Jerry." Jack laughed. "KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD COME HERE NOW!" Kendall's voice rang through the house. "Be right back." Kim smiled sweetly before going to Kendall. "Hey Kendall. How's Carlos?" "Oh do not distract me with Carlos. He got a new helmet, but that's off subject. What is this?" He asked. He gave Kim his phone, a tabloid opened with the 'relationship' story of her and Jack.

"Kendall, this is not what you think." Kim said cautiously. "I was sick and Jack took care of me." She said. "Then explain why he is in your bed?" Kendall said. "I asked him too, normally Jessie would do that but she was at Alice's house." Kim responded simply. "I'm watching you. Both of you." Kendall said, before walking away. Kim rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Jack asked interested. "Three words. Overprotective brother problem." She smiled. Jack handed her her plate with her toast, covered with several pieces of cheese. "Yummy." She said, before practically stuffing the food into her mouth. "Someone's hungry." "Well, everything I ate yesterday came out immediately, so I'm hungry." Jack looked a bit grossed out. "And now I lost my appetite." He said, scuffing the plate away. Kim smiled at the DJ in front of her and finished her food.

"Well, I gotta get going. Jerry and me are finally going to 'Iron Man 3'. I've been dying to see it!" Jack sprung up and walked towards the door. Kim followed close behind. Before he could leave, she grabbed his wrist, making him stop. "Again thanks." She said. She stood on het tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek lightly. Jack turned around quickly to hide his blush, as Kim did the same.

"See you later?" Jack asked. "Yeah." Kim spoke softly, before closing the door behind him. Kim leaned against the door and slowly slid down. She had the biggest smile upon her face. Jessie came in and saw Kim. "You like him, don't you?" She said. Kim shook her head. "I love him."

* * *

**Tada! Another chapter! GAH these tests are killing me! Not normal. I just want to go on a holiday, please. It takes so long, please master of time have some pity for us students! **

**"If I was to meet J.K. Rowling, I honestly don't know what I'd say, what are you supposed to say to someone that was a huge part in shaping you into the person you are." – Unknown**

**Xx Skai**


	9. Chapter 9: Iron Man kicks butt!

**Hey Skaiwalkers! Thanks for all the sweet reviews, you guys are the best! **

**Okay, before I start, read this. On YouTube, there is this video from unitystage2013. It's called 'Dana – Lost (Anouk Cover). I know her and she's an amazing singer, so please check it out, because she really deserves it! Even though I don't know if it will play, she's amazing.**

* * *

**Responses to reviews:**

**Sarah Mia 13**: Thank you! I appreciate it!

**Staystronglivelong**: Me too! Why isn't there a Jack for everyone? My pillow left me for my other pillow… Forever alone…

**Purplerosefromyou**: I know right!

**Guest**: Hahaha. Will do, I really like that idea.

**Shawna (guest)**: Yay, I made you happy!

**Jackandkimforever**: He is right! My mom does that too… I love your sister already, I do that too. I'm planning on reading the Goblet of Fire or the Order of the Phoenix over the summer. And I do love pandas, so I will update, and the idea is nice.

**Hearts dreamsareinfinity**: Thanks!

**Kickinfan321**: True that.

**Curlygirl02**: Me too, but when? *Insert evil laugh here*

**Karategirl77**: Me too!

**Bd91346**: You met her? I'M SO JEALOUS!

**Bigdreamer1597**: Yeah, I think it would be so annoying!

**Kickin' It Teen**: Yeah, I would freak out, trip over my words and be all weird, and then say "You now think I'm weird, right?" But seriously, I would freak out if I met Leo.

**Daydreaming In Wonderland**: It's still cool that you have her autograph…

* * *

WARNING, this is not for the story, just me fangirling…May contain spoiler (Okay it does) for people who haven't seen Two Dates and a Funeral… Including me, I couldn't wait for it to air in the Netherlands, it takes too long.

**Have y'all seen the tweet by DisneyChannelPR. It said Kim and Jack were planning a date! MY KICK EXPLODED AT THAT MOMENT. I've seriously been driving my friends crazy. I was tweeting (And surprisingly, I wasn't the only one who said FINALLY.) and I was instagramming and spamming one of my Whatsapp conversations with the girls from swimming. It made me sooo happy not NORMAL! AND THEN THEY ACTUALLY WENT ON A DATE IN TWO DATES AND FUNERAL AND NOW THEY'RE OFFICIALLY BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND! Well, so much for studying. I'M SO HAPPY, THIS IS EVERYTHIN I'VE WAITED FOR, now just a kiss and my life is complete! I'm even up one hour early just because I was afraid I would forget to write this. KICK PREVAILED! And now we can officially say that, because it did!**

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

"Well, I gotta get going. Jerry and me are finally going to 'Iron Man 3'. I've been dying to see it!" Jack sprung up and walked towards the door. Kim followed close behind. Before he could leave, she grabbed his wrist, making him stop. "Again thanks." She said. She stood on het tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek lightly. Jack turned around quickly to hide his blush, as Kim did the same.

"See you later?" Jack asked. "Yeah." Kim spoke softly, before closing the door behind him. Kim leaned against the door and slowly slid down. She had the biggest smile upon her face. Jessie came in and saw Kim. "You like him, don't you?" She said. Kim shook her head. "I love him."

* * *

**Seaford Movie Theater**

Jack quickly got into his car and drove to the movies. Jerry was already waiting for him when he arrived. He quickly parked his car and stepped out. "Dude, where have you been? The movie is starting in ten minutes. You're lucky I pre-bought the tickets, the line is huge yo!" Jerry exclaimed. "Sorry dude," Jack apologized, "I got um- held up." He said.

"Doesn't matter now, Iron Man is waiting for us!" Jerry yelled. He grabbed Jack's arm and started pulling him away. Jack ran along with his best friend to theater 5. They quickly took their seats as the movie started. The lights started dimming and the commercials started playing. Jack hated the commercials, because, out of boredom, he would eat his food, and then there would be none left during the movie.

Jack and Jerry watched the movie intensively, putting 10 pieces of popcorn in their mouth at a time. They really loved all the Avengers, but Iron Man in particular. Just when Iron Man was attacking someone, **(I haven't seen the movie… So yeah.)** Jack's phone went off. 'Thank God.' Jack thought for putting it on vibrate. He quickly took a glance at his screen and saw he got a text from an unknown number.

_How's the movie? – Kim_

Jack smiled as he quickly saved the number into his phone and replied.

_Awesome! How did you get my number? – Jack_

_Never mind, I know it was Grace, but excuse me, Iron Man is kicking butt! – Jack_

_Have fun! – Kim_

Jack smiled and put the phone back into his pocket. "Dude, what did I miss?" He whispered to Jerry. "Not much." Jerry said, distracted by the big screen in front of him. Jack put his attention back to the movie, chanting along with the rest of the people in to theater.

* * *

**Kim's place**

Kim was really bored since Jack was gone. Kendall is out to record, Jessie is applying for college, yes, college. She's smart… And Keegan was out doing… Kim didn't actually know what Keegan was doing. She was walking around the house, being bored after all. She finally settled down on the couch and got her phone out.

_Gracie-Bell, can I have Jack's number? – Kimmy-Bear_

_Of course ;) – Gracie-Bell_

Grace sent Jack's number to Kim, Kim quickly saved it in her phone, under the name _Jack 3_. She knew that if anyone read that, it would be obvious, but no one touches her phone, they just don't. She quickly sent Jack a text.

_How's the movie? – Kim_

She put away her phone and turned on the TV. She zapped until she saw _Community _coming onto screen. She laughed at Ben when she got a text back. 'Ahw, he replied during the movie for me.' She thought. She picked up her phone and read Jack's text.

_Awesome! How did you get my number? – Jack_

_Never mind, I know it was Grace, but excuse me, Iron Man is kicking butt! – Jack_

Kim smiled at her phone. Jack was a weirdo, even though she wished she was there. Not because of Jack… What? Pfft, noo… Maybe a little, but also because she loved Iron Man and kicking butt. She quickly replied.

_Have fun! – Kim_

And now she was alone and bored again. She was watching TV, chanting the name of the people. "Annie no! Listen to Pierce!" She yelled. "You know, it's not healthy to yell at the screen." Kim quickly turned around and saw Keegan behind her. "Keeg, where have you been?" Kim asked surprised. Keegan sat down next to her and took the remote.

"In bed, where else?" Keegan stated. "I don't know, outside, having a social life?" Kim said. "You're not outside having a social life either." "I do! I was just texting Ja-" Kim abruptly stopped her sentence. Saying the name Jack would only make thing more complicated.

"Texting who?" Keegan asked. He sat down in front of Kim and looked her straight in the eye. Kim started feeling a tad anxious. She tried to avoid his gaze as long as she could, but eventually had to give in. "James?" She said. "Kim, I know you're lying, just tell me who it is." Kim sighed, she knew she wasn't going to win this.

"Jack." "Jack, as in Jack Brewer who was here yesterday, as in Jack Brewer who the media sets you up with, as in-" "YES THAT JACK BREWER!" Kim interrupted quickly, before her brother started rambling. "Okay, but I thought you hated him?" Keegan asked. "No, don't anymore, I lo-" And again she stopped herself. "You lo-o?" Keegan asked.

**(Btw, I just noticed this o-o looks like Harry Potter's glasses… New smiley for moi!)**

"I love him." Kim said quickly. "You love him?" Keegan said. He stared at his sister in disbelief. The guy who she'd hated for so long, she was in love with him? Keegan expression suddenly changed from shocked to… happy? "Yes! I knew it would happen! Now Kendall owes me money! Starbucks here I come!" Keegan yelled.

Keegan ran away as fast as he could, probably on his way to Kendall. "KEEGAN WAIT!" Kim yelled, but it was too late. She quickly took her phone and texted him.

_Do not let the dogs know. Kendall can, but not the others, I don't want ANYONE to know! – K_

She signed off with only her first letter, which is something she normally doe when she's angry, or serious about something, and believe me when I'm saying she was dead serious. She threw herself down in the couch and groaned loudly. 'This was fun.' She thought sarcastically, before closing her eyes and drifting into sleep.

* * *

Kim was woken up by a small vibration in her pocket. She groaned as she pulled herself up in a sitting position. She took her phone and looked at the message.

_Kim, need help. Paps have gone crazy! I'm at the theater. Bring a car! – Jack_

'This is not good.' Kim thought, before grabbing her keys and fixing her hair. She ran to the car as she set off to the theaters.

* * *

**Oh no! The paparazzi have gone crazy! Now Kim has to pick Jack and Jerry up! **

**"I was told as Vice-President, all I have to do is stand up here and look good, so, here you go." – Jack Brewer**

**Xx Skai**


	10. Chapter 10: Paparazzi and Jace

**Hey Skaiwalkers! I finished my test and I failed almost all! But I still get to go to the next grade! WOOOOO! Yeah, I had nine tests and I failed like five, the teachers shouldn't make them so damn hard! And now I'm sick, it's like the world hates me. But I did go to the beach yesterday, and got sunburned… -.-'**

* * *

**Responses to reviews:**

**Jackandkimforever**: I know! I'm super ashamed I haven't seen it yet, there are like so many movies in theater right now and I want to see them all! Including Iron Man 3! I did that too! I replayed it like a dozen times and when I showed it to my friend (and fellow Kick shipper) she was laughing her butt off!

**Curlygirl02**: Yeah me too! And how's your cat doing?

**Kickinfan321**: Yay!

**Bd91346**: Thank you!

**Guest (1)**: I updated!

**Sarah Mia 13**: I'm weird too!

**Heart dreamsareinfinity**: Best Kick Episode ever. I mean, they got together.

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY**: Yeah, Jack knows, Jack and Kim both play loads of instruments, I mean, they're DJ's and really good musicians. I love your username btw.

**Mee896**: I cannot picture them hating each other either. It's so cool that you met her! Seriously, everyone meets super awesome people like Rowling or Olivia, and the most famous person I've met is… is… um… See, that's my problem…

**Shawna (guest)**: I do that too! It makes everything ten times more hilarious.

**Bigdreamer1597**: Thanks!

**Guest (2)**: I updated!

**Staystronglivelong**: Oh My Gosh indeed!

**LoveTootsiePop99**: Here is your update!

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World': **

Kim was woken up by a small vibration in her pocket. She groaned as she pulled herself up in a sitting position. She took her phone and looked at the message.

_Kim, need help. Paps have gone crazy! I'm at the theater. Bring a car! – Jack_

'This is not good.' Kim thought, before grabbing her keys and fixing her hair. She ran to the car as she set off to the theaters.

* * *

**Seaford Movie Theater**

Kim drove as fast as she could. Kim didn't know why the paparazzi had gone mad, but she knew it would be awful. As soon as she arrived, she saw a mob of flashes in front of the theater. Hesitating to go out, she out on her sunglasses and put up her hood. In one smooth moment, she got out of the car and ran to the door.

The paparazzi soon noticed her and started circling Kim. "Kim!" "Kim!" Kim thought deeply as she brew a plan in her head. She took of her sunglasses and her hood, before talking to the paparazzi. "Kim, are you and Jack a thing?" "No, Jack and I are not dating." Kim responded.

She kept on answering questions, distracting the paparazzi from the two boys sneaking out of the theater behind them. Jack and Jerry slowly moved towards the car, as they silently opened it. Of course, one of the paparazzi had to have some kind of super hearing and turned around. "It's Jack getting into Kim's car!" He yelled. Jack and Jerry quickly got in. Jack took shotgun whilst Jerry sat in the back.

Jack sat in the edge of his seat, his hand clinging onto the doorknob, ready to throw it open the moment Kim would arrive at the car. But she didn't.

Kim was enclosed by the mob of paparazzi, and she couldn't get away. The reporters soon got closer to Kim, slowly scaring the blonde. Jack looked out of the window, to see Kim being mobbed by the paparazzi. Not knowing why, Jack flung the door of the car open and stepped out.

He swiftly made his way through the paparazzi, eventually reaching Kim. He gently took her wrist and started pulling her away. To his shock, something held Kim back. He looked around, seeing Kim's other arm being held by some reporter. "Let. Go." Jack hissed. The reporter looked at Jack, and shook his head.

Anger boiled up inside Jack. He took a step forward, sending a death glare at the reporter. "Listen, let go of her, or you'll never see daylight again." Jack hissed, the reporter swiftly let go of Kim, and Jack took this as a chance to pull Kim towards the car.

Kim took the passenger's seat, as Jack took the steering wheel. Kim tossed Jack her keys and Jack plugged them in. The motor roared as Jack sped off. The paparazzi desperately tried to follow the trio, but failed, miserably. Jack drove away to his house. He parked the car out front and the three quickly barged inside his house.

* * *

As soon as Jerry closed the door, all of them let out a long breath. Sure, they had been mobbed before, but nothing was comparable to this time. All three sat down, letting themselves take in the previous moments.

Jerry thought about all that could have gone wrong when Jack stepped out of that car. He could have punched someone, because he was damn sure about to punch that paparazzo. Jerry knew that Jack could have some serious anger issues, and things like this weren't that good for him.

Kim's mind wondered off to Jack. How he had been so protective over her. How he helped her getting away from the mob. How he became angered that easily for her, and how, out of all people, he chose her to come and pick him up.

Jack didn't know what he was thinking there. He was about to punch that dude in the face! He didn't understand the anger boiling up inside of him. Why did he do that? Sure, he liked Kim, but he had liked other girls before, but none o them made him feel this way. Kim was different, and one difference with all the other girls stood out the most. He _loved _her.

"Guys, are you okay?" Grace asked, jumping down the stairs. Kim and Jack nodded absently, as Jerry just stared out in the blank. Grace kneeled down beside him. "Jer, you okay?" She whispered softly. Jerry silently shook his head. Grace hugged her crush tight, and he hugged her back. "What's wrong?" She whispered softly.

"Grace, how much could've gone wrong? What if Jack really did hit the dude? All I did was sitting there Grace! I did nothing!" He winced. "Jerry, you guys made it out alright, didn't you?" Jerry looked up at his crush and smiled. Grace looked into his dark brown eyes, as Jerry's became sucked into her light blue ones.

Softly, Grace placed a gentle kiss on Jerry's lips. Pulling away, both smiled at each other, letting the happiness overcome them for a moment. "Looks like the Buddyguards took it to a new level." Jack mocked. Jerry and Grace just smiled goofily at Jack. Jack turned around and stared at the blonde.

* * *

Jack took the time to study her well. Everything from her mocha-brown eyes to her silky, honey-blonde hair. He studied her facial features as she stared into the deep, probably over thinking the past twenty minutes. He noticed her eyelids falling down, her blinking become less, as soon she closed her eyes and collapsed on the couch, letting her sleep take over.

Jack thought she looked lovely, in peace. He smiled as he gently scooped up the blonde into his arms, carrying her to the guest room bridal style. He softly laid her down, tucking her in. He remembered the first time he did, at her house when she was sick. He smiled at the memory of her asking him to lay down with her. Jack softly kissed her forehead, and he left the room. Just before he closed the door, he could hear her mumble softly.

"Jack. Stay."

He smiled. He let himself into the room and closed the door. He laid down next to her as he snuggled into the blankets. She loosely slung her arm around his neck and buried her head into his chest. His arm instinctively went to her waist, hugging her close. And once again, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**And another chapter done! How was that for your Jace people? And now Jack knows he loves Kim! I'm pre-writing the next chapter after this, because I have nothing to do, I will post it in like two days, or maybe tomorrow? The more reviews, the faster I update!**

**"Because every day, I see your face, just looking into the mirror. And every day, I hear your voice, just by using my own. And I ask myself, why you instead of me?" – Unknown (It's about Fred and George Weasley. Yup, another HP thing.)**

**Xx Skai**


	11. Chapter 11: Awkward interruptions

**Hey Skaiwalkers. *Dodges fireball* Wait, let me explain. *Jumps over fireball* Please, I have a good reason! *Dives under fireball* Please? Thank you. So, I promised to update the day after the previous one, but I didn't, and I have a really good reason. The next morning, I was lying in my bed when my grandma called, asking me if I would want to come along to the camping, so I said yes. The problem? There is no Wi-Fi there, so I couldn't update, only on my phone, but the chapter was on my computer, so there was no way I could possibly update. I hope I am forgiven. And there is a small surprise in this one to make it up... Hopefully. Also, my eight year old niece gave me ideas for the story, she's quite creative...**

**Responses to reviews:**

**KarateGirl77**: Yay!

**Curlygirl02**: I'm glad to hear your cat is doing fine! Only it is stupid he's laying on your arm… Here is the update!

**Guest (1)**: I'm so sorry I didn't update… *Walks away ashamed*

**Kickin' It Teen**: Thank you!

**AllDaydreamsAreDangerous**: Thanks! Love your username!

**Wreighninaaa**: I will!

**Elevate24**: Here it is.

**Kickforever (guest)**: Here you go!

**Bigdreamer1597**: Yeah, it is nice for Jerry and Grace. Jack did a pretty good job being overprotective, didn't he?

**Purplerosefromyou**: Thanks!

**Kickinfan224**: That means so much!

**Lovable52**: Here is the update.

**Guest (2)**: Thank you, it really flatters me that you notice that. I keep this 1,000 word quota, which mean every chapter has to be a minimum of 1,00 words before I post, I just won't allow myself if it is shorter.

**Bd91346**: Here is the update… A little late…

**Jackandkimforever**: Fred was one of my favorite characters too! I wish that Percy died too, just to show he really loves his family and that he would die for them. George without Fred is just impossible! It's like a peanut butter jelly sandwich without the jelly!

**Shawna (guest)**: Here is the next one!

**Sarah Mia 13**: Yay, my story is a good drug!

**Heart dreamsareinfinity**: They would indeed make some cute DJ babies…

**Kickinfan321**: Thanks!

**ThatFantasy**: Here is the update!

**Guest (3)**: Thank you!

**Anialoveskick (guest)**: I updated!

**Kickprevails0101**: No, I do not have a twitter or instagram account, although I did consider making one, but I'm not sure. If I ever make one, I will make sure I'll tell y'all.

**Guest (4)**: There you go!

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World': **

"Jack. Stay."

He smiled. He let himself into the room and closed the door. He laid down next to her as he snuggled into the blankets. She loosely slung her arm around his neck and buried her head into his chest. His arm instinctively went to her waist, hugging her close. And once again, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Brewer residence**

Kim woke up to the sound of chirping birds through the window. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring right back into two chocolate-brown ones. "Morning beautiful." Jack whispered softly. "Morning handsome." Kim said. Both thought the other was playing a game on them, but what they said, they _meant _it.

The words just slipped out of Jacks mouth before he could think about them. He silently cursed at himself for being so ignorant, but as soon as he heard Kim saying "Morning handsome" his mood brightened, only to darken again when he didn't know if she meant it. He looked into her eyes, and aw a small sparkle, as if she really meant it.

Kim noticed the little spark in Jacks eyes too. "You think I'm beautiful?" Kim asked softly. Jack, not hesitating about his answer, responded softly. "Yes." He leaned forward as his lips gently brushed her cheeks, letting them turn pink immediately. Kim felt her blush creeping onto her cheeks, and buried her head into Jack's chest, trying to hide the blush, but actually making it worse.

"Did I just make Kim Crawford… blush?" Jack mocked. Kim looked up at Jack. "Yes, yes you did, and if you dare to tell anyone, I will rip you into pieces." She threatened. Jack smiled and hugged her tight. Kim relaxed herself into his hold and hugged him back. "You know, Jerry and Grace got together." Jack whispered into her ear.

Kim's head shot up. "When, where, how?" She screeched. "When? Yesterday. Where? Like right in front of you, but you zoned out. How? Ask them." He chuckled. Kim climbed out of the bed and ran out of the room. Jack just laid back down, stretching his whole body before standing up and following the blonde to the kitchen.

* * *

Kim ran into the kitchen finding Grace baking some eggs and Jerry standing behind her, hugging her waist. Grace glanced up and received a small kiss from Jerry. "Aaaaahwwww." Kim said. Both Jerry and Grace turned around to see Kim with a dreamy look on her face. "And you can have this too," Grace began, "if you just start dating my brother." She smirked.

Kim shot Grace an 'are you serious' look before making her way to the toaster. "Wait, Kim likes Jack? That's good because-" "Jerry no!" Jack interrupted. He clamped his hand over Jerry's mouth before he could speak. Jack smiled awkwardly. "Jerry, shut up." He hissed. Jerry nodded and Jack let go.

"Chill dude, it's not like I'm wrong. On this one." Jerry said. Jack just rolled his eyes and joined Kim at the toaster. Kim's toast popped out of the toaster and Jack quickly snatched them away from the blonde. "Hey!" Kim said, before stretching her arm, trying to grab the toast from Jack. "Jack... Gimme... My... Toast!" She hissed. Jack chuckled and took a bite out of it.

Jack held out the bitten piece of toast. "Here you go." He smiled. Kim glared at him before putting in a new one. "You're lucky you're cute." Kim mumbled under her breath. "You say what now?" Jack smirked. Kim gulped and went back to her toast. "Nothing." She said.

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure I heard something about me being cute. Does the Kimberly Crawford think I'm cute? Call the newspapers!" Jack yelled. He spread his arms in the air. "It's a miracle!" He said, sinking to his knees. Kim couldn't hold in her laughter any longer and started laughing at the idiotic brunet in front of her.

Jack stood up and took a step towards Kim. "You like that?" Jack smiled. Kim nodded her head, not being able to speak because of her uncontrollable laughter. Jack soon joined in with Kim and they both laughed their butts off.

"Jack... Why... You... Laughing?" Kim tried to ask. "You... So... Hilarious." Jack laughed. The laughing calmed down, but as soon as they took a look at each other, they laughed again. Kim laughed at Jack's shirt, which was covered in the milk he bumped over. Jack laughed at Kim, whose pants were covered in the milk he bumped over.

Soon, their laughter was over. They were breathing heavily. They looked up and saw they were standing close together. Kim was a bit shocked by the close distance, causing her to trip backwards. Before she could hit the ground, she was caught by two strong arms. Jack hoisted her up, causing her to tumble into his chest. Kim looked up, meeting two chocolate-brown eyes.

* * *

Kim saw Jack started to lean in, and so did she. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck when his grip around her waist tightened. Their lips were millimetres apart. Kim's eyes fluttered close, as Jack's followed. Kim could feel Jack's warm breath on her lips. They were just seconds away from kissing.

"YO JACK, GRACE AND I ARE GOING TO SWIM. YOU COMING TOO?!" Jerry screamed. Kim and Jack jumped apart. Jack let out a frustrating groan as Kim tilted her head to the ground. "I guess Jerry and Grace are taking me to the swimming pool. Do you um- you know, maybe you want to... Come?" Jack said awkwardly. Kim silently looked up, feeling the awkward tension in here.

"Yeah... Sure." Kim replied just as awkward. Jerry barged into the room. "What is taking you so... Oh, am I interrupting something?" Jerry smiled. Kim looked down at the ground again, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Sexual tension." Jerry mocked in a singing voice. "Jerry, could you just..." Jack started pushing Jerry out of the kitchen.

Jack pushed Jerry out of the kitchen and turned back to Kim. "Um- Jack, could you, maybe, only if you want to, drop me off at my place?" Kim asked. Jack looked kind of confused. "To get my bathing suit." Kim explain. "Oh." Jack said. Kim and Jack started walking towards the door, only to be stopped by Grace.

"No, no, no! Jack, you go upstairs and freshen up, and you're putting on the black trunks with the white Hawaiian print. No questions. Kim, you are coming with me." And with that, Grace started dragging Kim away, leaving a confused Jack behind. Kim mouthed the words 'Help me' to Jack, but it didn't really help. Kim was out of sight and Jack went upstairs to, apparently, change into his black Hawaiian trunks.

* * *

Kim let Grace drag her to Grace's room. As soon as they came in Grace threw a toothbrush and a hairbrush to Kim. "Go freshen up, you look like a caveman." Grace exclaimed. Kim rolled her eyes at the brunette and started walking towards the bedroom. Kim brushed her teeth and her hair. When (finally!) the tangles were out, Kim left the bathroom, only to find her outfit of the day.

"NO WAY I'M PUTTING THAT ON! Grace Brewer are you put of your mind?" Kim screeched. Grace laid out a black fringe bikini, white short shorts and a black tank top. The worst, they were Grace's. You might think, 'So what? They're Grace's?' Well, Grace is a size smaller than Kim.

"C'mon Kim, you'll look great, Jack is going to freak when he sees you wearing this." Grace said, she shoved the bikini towards Kim. "Grace, can't we just get one of your bigger ones?" Kim pleaded. Grace shook her head and pushed Kim and the bikini into the bathroom. "Now dress!" Grace said. Kim cursed under her breath as she put on the bikini. When she looked in the mirror, she gasped at what she saw.

The bottom hugged her bottom pretty good, showing off Kim's curves. She was kind of pleased with the bottom, but the top just didn't fell right. The top did cover her chest, but just not enough. It looked like something Nicki Minaj **(No offense to Nicki! Seriously, no offense!)** would wear in one of her videos. "Kim, you ready?" Grace asked. Kim took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

She peeked around the corner, to see Grace sitting on her bed. Kim slowly stepped out, covering her head in her hands. "Kim, you look smoking!" Grace squealed. "Yeah, yeah, can I put on the top now?" Kim asked impatiently. Grace sighed and gave her the top and the shorts. Kim quickly put them on. The shorts did fit, but the top did barely. "Girl, when we're at Splash Park **(I just made it up. If it exists, I DO NOT OWN IT.)** you have to take it off, Jack's so gonna drool!" Grace said.

The two girls walked downstairs to be greeted by Jack and Jerry playing video games. "Finally!" Jerry yelled. "Ahw, he's glad we're here." Grace said. Jerry quickly paused the game. "Gracie! Of course I meant you, it's not like I meant I finally got to the next level." Jerry said awkwardly. Jack and Jerry stood up and gathered their things, as the girls did the same.

Kim quickly put on her sneakers and got her bag. They stepped outside and all got into Jack's car. Grace insisted on driving, so Grace was driving, Jerry sat in shotgun and Jack and Kim in the back. Kim looked up to Jack, only finding him to look back at her. She quickly turned her head away, reminiscing the events of this morning. She felt her blush already creeping onto her cheeks. 'So not awkward.' They both thought. 'Totally not awkward...'

* * *

**KICK ALMOST KISSED! Yeah, if you have read one of my stories before, I have something with awkward interruptions of things, I just think they're hilarious. So, the water park... That only means one thing... SHIRTLESS JACK! Oh yeah... And a water park is pretty public, what about the paparazzi? So, am I forgiven? And if it helps, I got sunburned, a lot. Damn those fire balls! But seriously, it hurts like hell.**

"Together." - Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen  
Xx Skai


	12. Chapter 12: That's a six-pack!

**Hey Skaiwalkers! I'm so glad you guys forgave me, and didn't kill me with more fire balls. I've got enough sunburn for the coming two years... Okay, I've updated real soon because Weaving endless dreams asked so nicely.**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Kick love 801**: I Updated!

**KarateGirl77**: I know right! I was looking like "Yes, Yes, YES, NOOOOOOOO." And I was so mad at my TV... And the director... And you're awesome too!

**Kickforever (guest)**: I'm glad I don't have to apologize this much...

**Coffeltjms**: Yay! I got virtual cupcakes! They're delicious! *Stuffs cakes in mouth* Oh, I walswo upwdatewd. *Can't talk with a mouth full of yummy cupcakes :)*

**TalentStar**: Yeah they are!

**Weaving endless dreams**: Yeah, I could totally imagine Leo/Jack pushing Jerry/Mateo out of the room, it's just a real Kickin' it thing. Grace is bossy, but the good kind.

**Okay, there are a few names of things here, I just make them up while writing, so if it exists... I DO NOT OWN IT!**

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

Kim quickly put on her sneakers and got her bag. They stepped outside and all got into Jack's car. Grace insisted on driving, so Grace was driving, Jerry sat in shotgun and Jack and Kim in the back. Kim looked up to Jack, only finding him to look back at her. She quickly turned her head away, reminiscing the events of this morning. She felt her blush already creeping onto her cheeks. 'So not awkward.' They both thought. 'Totally not awkward...'

* * *

**Splash Park**

Soon, the four arrived at Splash Park. The park just opened, and many families with little kids, and groups of teenagers were walking in already. "C'mon, let's go quick, otherwise the line will be huge!" Grace said. She and Jerry pulled Jack and Kim out of the car and started pulling them towards the line.

Jack and Kim already saw people digging through their bags, getting out cameras. "There goes our privacy." Jack said to Kim. Kim groaned loudly as Grace tugged her arm harder. "Grace, I cannot run this fast, your shorts are killing me! Can't you just grow already?" Kim exclaimed annoyed. Jack chuckled at her cuteness, but quickly stopped after receiving a Crawford death glare.

Quickly, they got to the ticket line. Jerry bought four bracelets and everyone put them on. See, in Splash Park, you get a bracelet, which is your ticket. Also, with every two bracelets you get one key to a locker. Kim and Grace shared Grace's key, whilst Jack and Jerry shared Jerry's. They put their stuff into a locker and went into the park.

They sat down at a table with place for four people. Everyone got their own chair and settled down. "Kim, you're going to swim in your shorts?" Grace smirked. "Yes Grace, I am, because no way I am walking around in only that _thing _you gave me." Kim fired back. "Ahw, c'mon Kimmy," Jack began pleading, "you can't swim in your shorts and top." "And you can't swim with your shirt on." Kim said. "Okay."

* * *

And Jack started taking his shirt off. He, on purpose, took it off very slowly, making sure Kim got a glance of every part. Kim gaped at the boy. 'Dang he's fine!' Kim thought. At first, his chest was Kim's main point of attention, not daring to look down at the abs. Sooner or later, she couldn't resist the urge anymore, and peeked a little more down south. 'That's a full grown six-pack!' Kim screeched in her mind.

Kim didn't notice she was staring, her mouth slightly open. "Kimmy, close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Kim quickly shook herself out of it. "Don't call me Kimmy!" She said, whacking him on his chest. "So, found an excuse to touch me, did ya?" Jack said cockily. Kim rolled her eyes, planning the perfect revenge. She stood up and took of her shorts, revealing the bikini bottom. She already saw Jack was staring at her, so the only thing she had to do, was take off the tank top. She slowly removed her tank top, revealing the fringe top. She put away the shirt and turned towards Jack, finding him staring at her.

Jack looked at the blonde beauty in awe. The bottom piece was already very impressive, hugging her curves in exactly the right way, but when she took of her tank top, Jack mentally freaked. She was hot, beautiful, just perfect. Her tanned body, and the top sure did its work. "Close your mouth, _Jackie_, You'll catch flies." Kim smirked. Jack quickly regained himself. "Karma's a bitch." Kim said.

"Well, the last one in the Mountain Falls is a wimp!" Jerry yelled, and the four ran towards the first slide. Kim got on top first, doing a small victory dance on top. She stood with her back to the stairs. Jack came up second, and saw that Kim didn't see him. As silent as he could, he crept up behind her, swooped her in his arms and lifted her off the ground.

"Jack, let me go!" Kim yelled. Jack leaned closer to her ear. "Only if you race me." Kim nodded and Jack let her go. Kim got into the Green 'Crazy waterfall' slide, and Jack got into the blue 'Loco Waterfall'. "3... 2... 1... KIM NOT FAIR!" Jack yelled. Kim already left on one. Jack quickly set off and raced down as fast as he could.

* * *

SPLASH!

Jack fell down in the water, no sign of the blonde in the pool.

SPLASH!

Kim fell into the water. She came above surface and saw a smirking Jack. "Oh yeah Kimmy, karma's a bitch." Jack said. Kim rolled her yes and climbed out of the pool. Jack quickly followed her. A few seconds after they got out, Grace and Jerry fell out of the slides. Grace came above water, hysterically laughing at Jerry. "Kim, you should have heard Jerry, he was Wooing all the way down here." She said between laughs. Grace and Jerry climbed out of the pool and the four went to search further for more slides. They ran to the Moonlight, a black hole slide, with big rubber bands, for two persons. Jack and Jerry got in one, as Kim and Grace got into the other.

* * *

Jack and Jerry went down first. Kim and Grace laughed at the yells coming from there. "Mommy help me!" "Jerry calm down!" "Dude, it's dark!" "Holy shit, we're going to faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall." And then there was a big splash. Soon, it was the girls turn. They hopped into the slide and went down.

At the end, Jack and Jerry were waiting for the girls. They were, in their turn, laughing at their screams. "Grace, it's so dark!" "Kim, Kim it's scary!" "Kim, I think I'm going to puke." "The other way please, Grace, no Grace, the other way!" And they splashed into the water too. They came above water and got out. They gave their rubber bands to the next ones in line and the four walked away.

Grace was still a bit dizzy, and needed support from Jerry to stay up. "How about we get something to eat." Jack suggested, Grace immediately shot up. "As ion. Me and Kim are going to Tiki Burgers, while you two go to-" "BACON PARLOR!" The boys shouted, and they ran off. Kim shrugged. "Boys, they gotta love their bacon." Grace said. "But Grace, I ant bacon too." Kim whined. "Nope, we are getting you a double cheeseburger." "With extra pickles?" "With extra pickles." "YAY!" Kim squealed, and they went to get their food too.

* * *

**Tada! That was a pretty quick update, wasn't it? I'm going to split this up into two or three chapter, filled with Kick, Jace, awkwardness and more Kick. **

**"This is my jam!" – Kim Crawford**

**Xx Skai**


	13. Chapter 13: Super Mega Foxy Hot

**Hey Skaiwalkers! I handed in my books and now my holiday officially started! I'm so frigging happy! This chapter is a dedication to all my teachers who are stuck in meeting until Friday. Oh, and here Kim is called Kimberly Anne Crawford, I know it's Beulah, but I like Anne better, it sounds more fluent. (No offense to any Beulah's reading this...)**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Chapter 11**

**Katelynne1998**: Yeah they did!

**Purplerosefromyou**: Yeah Jerry, why? Oh wait... I wrote it... I know why. Honestly, it's just because I don't want to rush Kick.

**Curlygirl02**: Ahw, my dogs don't either. They use me as a pillow instead of the other way around. It's not nice to have two dogs walking around on your legs while wearing shorts...

**Chapter 12**

**Curlygirl02**: Yeah, I know. At first I wanted Kim to go to Bacon Parlor, but then I thought nah, let's make a Kim and Grace conversation... That's gonna be fun!

**TalentStar**: Yay! Thank you, I try.

**Teamkick**: Here is the update!

**KarateGirl77**: You're amazing too! And I want cheeseburger too... This girl is hungry!

**Kickinfan321**: Thank you! You're amazing!

**CarrotTopsHateRed**: Here is the update... And may I ask, why did you choose that username, it's so cool! How did you even think of it?

**Shawna (guest)**: I try to update as much as possible, I mean, I have like no social life, so I try to.

**It's sad but true, my social life sucks... But anyways, I went out to dinner with my class yesterday, in an Asian restaurant, but a friend of me had never done that before, so I helped him, and then he ate fries. And then we were insulting him with 'Nederlander!' which just means a Dutch person, which suddenly became a bad word that night... Because he just ate Dutch (and American) food... If you don't understand, just carry on, it doesn't mind anyways. It's just me telling you about my weird life... Anyhow...**

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

Grace was still a bit dizzy, and needed support from Jerry to stay up. "How about we get something to eat." Jack suggested, Grace immediately shot up. "As ion. Me and Kim are going to Tiki Burgers, while you two go to-" "BACON PARLOR!" The boys shouted, and they ran off. Kim shrugged. "Boys, they gotta love their bacon." Grace said. "But Grace, I ant bacon too." Kim whined. "Nope, we are getting you a double cheeseburger." "With extra pickles?" "With extra pickles." "YAY!" Kim squealed, and they went to get their food too.

* * *

**Tiki Burgers**

Kim and Grace sat down at a table and got out the menus. "Oh my God Grace, they have bacon burgers!" Kim squealed. "Sometimes, you're such a weirdo." Grace said. "Says the girl who once dipped her fries into the guacamole." Kim responded. Grace rolled her eyes as the waiter came by.

"Hello, my name is Max, I will be your waiter. What would you lovely ladies like to have?" Max asked with a slight smirk. Grace spoke up first. "A cheeseburger and an Ice Tea." Max wrote down Grace's order and turned to Kim. "What would you like, Snowflake?" He asked. Kim was annoyed, no, very annoyed with the boy. "I'll have a double-bacon burger with French fries and an Ice Tea." Kim said.

"Anything else?" Max smirked. The girls shook their heads and Max went away. "Didn't that guy get on your nerves, like seriously." Kim groaned. Grace laughed at her friend, but quickly took her serious face. "So, you and Jack? How's it going?" Grace said, wiggling her eyebrows. "We're just friends." Kim said absently.

"Kim, you've already admitted to me that you like him, so you can tell me." Grace said. "Um, Grace... I don't like Jack anymore. I lo-" "Here is your order." Max buzzed in. "A cheeseburger for the Buddyguard, and a double-bacon burger and French fries for Snowflake, and for both an ice-tea." Max said, while putting their order on the table. "How many?" Kim asked. "That will be $15,20." Max said.

Kim took out her wallet and paid for the food. "And if any of you ladies need me-" "No Max, we're fine. Buh-bye." Kim interrupted. A very annoyed Max walked away, leaving a snickering Kim behind. "Anyways," Grace said, taking a bite of her burger, "you said you think what of Jack?" "Nothing." Kim mumbled. "I'll find out sooner or later Kimmers." Grace warned. Kim rolled her eyes and started on her burger.

Kim put down her cup, having eaten everything on her plate in less than ten minutes. Grace was still busy with her burger. "Kim, how can you eat that fast?" Grace asked dumbfounded. Kim shrugged. "I was hungry." They laughed. _"Bazinga" _Kim quickly took out her phone. "Sorry, that's me." Kim checked her phone and saw it was a text from... Jack?

* * *

_Meet me at the hot tub in five minutes, Jerry is annoying the hell out of me! – Sexy beast Jack_

_Sure, I'll be there. Grace is taking too long! That girl eats slower than a snail! – Kim_

_Seriously, just Kim? What about Super Mega Foxy Hot Kim? – Sexy Beast Jack_

_You think I'm super Mega Foxy Hot? – Super Mega Foxy Hot Kim_

_Maybe... If you admit you think I'm a Sexy Beast. – Sexy Beast Jack_

_You, Jackson Jonathan Brewer, are a Sexy Beast. You like that? – Super Mega Foxy Hot Kim_

_I certainly do. So... You, Kimberly Anne Crawford, are Super Mega Foxy Hot. – Sexy Beast Jack_

_So, hot tub in five? – Super Mega Foxy Hot Kim_

_Yup. – Sexy Beast Jack_

* * *

Kim rolled her eyes at Jack's messages. "Kim, while are you rolling your eyes at your phone?" Grace asked. 'No, Grace cannot know. Think Kim, think.' "Um, Kendall texted me, saying he and James um- trapped Gustavo in a closet." Kim lied. "Again, they seriously need to stop doing that!" Grace groaned. "Yeah they should. Hey Grace, I'm going down the Moonlight again, if that's okay." Kim said. Grace nodded. "Thanks Grace!" And Kim sped away to the hot tub.

* * *

**Bacon Parlor**

"Hello, my name is Dennis and I will be your waiter, can I have your order?" Dennis said. Jack and Jerry took a quick look in the menu before deciding. "We'll have a large bacon-bucket with some fries on the side, and I'll have a coke, and Jack will have a, a-" "Ice Tea." Jack finished. "Alright, coming up." Dennis said, and he went away.

"So Jack, how is Kick coming?" Jerry asked. "What is Kick?" Jack asked. "You know, Kim and Jack blended together. Ki from Kim, and ck from Jack." Jerry explained. "Oh." Jack Oh'd. "But, how are you two doing?" Jerry asked. "We're friends..." Jack mumbled. "Even thought you like her!" Jerry started yelling. "Dude, you need to admit to K-" "Jerry shut up!" Jack hissed. "And sit down." Jerry saw that he was standing and sat back down.

"Not the whole world has to know." Jack said embarrassed. "Sorry, but you have to tell Kim you like her." Jerry said. "I don't like Kim." Jack said. "What, but you told me you did. I'm confused." Jerry said, leaning back in his chair. "Jerry, it isn't like that, I don't like her anymore, I lo-" "A large bacon-bucket with fries and a coke and an Ice Tea." Dennis interrupted.

"You know what Jerry." Jack said. "Never mind, there is bacon!" Jack yelled, before the boys attacked the bacon. Dennis laughed at the boys. "Yo, you two still owe me sixteen bucks." Dennis said. Jack stopped eating an took out his wallet. "Hey, I only have twenty." Jack said. "Dennis, keep the change." Jack added. "Thanks bro. Love your, and his, music by the way. Big fan. When's the new collaboration song coming? You know, the one with Snowflake?" Dennis asked.

"In about two week, I think. You should come to the release party." Jack said. He scribbled down the deeds on a piece of paper and gave them to Dennis. "Thanks. Bye!" Dennis said, before returning to the counter. Jerry started asking all kinds of questions about random things to Jack, which annoyed Jack, a lot. He took out his phone and texted Kim.

* * *

_Meet me at the hot tub in five minutes, Jerry is annoying the hell out of me! – Sexy beast Jack_

_Sure, I'll be there. Grace is taking too long! That girl eats slower than a snail! – Kim_

_Seriously, just Kim? What about Super Mega Foxy Hot Kim? – Sexy Beast Jack_

_You think I'm super Mega Foxy Hot? – Super Mega Foxy Hot Kim_

_Maybe... If you admit you think I'm a Sexy Beast. – Sexy Beast Jack_

_You, Jackson Jonathan Brewer, are a Sexy Beast. You like that? – Super Mega Foxy Hot Kim_

_I certainly do. So... You, Kimberly Anne Crawford, are Super Mega Foxy Hot. – Sexy Beast Jack_

_So, hot tub in five? – Super Mega Foxy Hot Kim_

_Yup. – Sexy Beast Jack_

* * *

Jack smiled at his phone. She said yes, now just get rid of Jerry. "Yo Jerry, I'm gonna go on the Starlight again. Enjoy the bacon." Jack said, before leaving the table, and going to the hot tub.

* * *

**Oooh, Jack and Kim in a hot tub... And what do you guys think about Dennis? I think I'm going to have him back for some time, I think he's pretty cool. And don't worry, it's not like Kim's gonna fall for him, I don't like those things. **

**So... a few question, please answer, or not...**

**1) What do you guys think about Dennis? (As I asked before.)**

**2) How long do you want the story to be? (I was thinking 30.)**

**3) Who found my 'A very Potter musical' reference?**

**4) Bacon or burgers? (I choose burgers.)**

**"It hits you like a thousand knives, stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, can't think, at least about anything but the pair." – Jack Dawson (If I found the right one, it was just a picture...)**

**Xx Skai**


	14. Chapter 14: The hot tub

**Wassup Skaiwalkers! Okay, I am officially annoyed. First, my parents needed to go to my little brothers brother (long story, my little brothers brother isn't my brother. Hah, I got y'all confused) so they needed my laptop for something, so I couldn't write. Then, the freaking Wi-Fi didn't work so I had to wait until it was back on before I could update... I only had internet on my phone, and I cannot update through my phone, because everything is on my laptop.**

**Also, the 'A very Potter musical' reference was... Super Mega Foxy Hot! That's what Harry calls Cho. I just had to put it in... I annoy people with my HP obsession but I don't care!**

* * *

**Responses to reviews:**

**ThatFantasy**: You really love bacon, don't ya?

**KarateGirl77**: Nope, it's not Bazinga. Bazinga is from the Big Bang Theory, Sheldon always says it. He's my favourite BBT character.

**Guest**: I will keep Dennis the good guy… Promise! 45?! I'll try to get as close as I can!

**Kick love 801**: Yay! You love burgers too!

**Kickforever (guest)**: Nope, Dennis will not get in the way of Kick, he might do the opposite…

**AllDaydreamsAreDangerous**: Alright! I will try and reach it.

**Curlygirl02**: Wow, you people just love bacon…

**Weaving endless dreams**: Here it is!

**DANCE XxXLOVEXxX MUSIC**: Yay, the story is swag :P

**AniaLoveskick**: Thank you so much!

**Bigdreamer1597**: Yay! Another one for team burgers!

**CarrotTopsHateRed**: Yay, Weasley twins funny! And another one for team burgers! And it's a pretty good back story, not like mine. I just watched House of Anubis and I couldn't think of a name, and that's how BurkelyDuffieldLover is born…

**Overtherainbowandunderthesea**: Thank you!

**Kickalltheway**: Here is the update.

**SweetCake773**: Thank U!

**Shawna (guest)**: Here it is!

**Sasuino63**: 300k? Those are a lot of words. I really do not know if I will make that…

**Sarah Mia 13**: Alright!

**Steve3t**: Yeah, sometimes I'm too lazy to log in too. Thank you so much, I'm trying to write a real book, only I have no ideas. I tried something once, but it failed… Also I do not know how to do proper punctuation and grammar, and I don't know how to publish it…

**Daryl Dixon (guest)**: I see you love bacon!

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

_You, Jackson Jonathan Brewer, are a Sexy Beast. You like that? – Super Mega Foxy Hot Kim_

_I certainly do. So... You, Kimberly Anne Crawford, are Super Mega Foxy Hot. – Sexy Beast Jack_

_So, hot tub in five? – Super Mega Foxy Hot Kim_

_Yup. – Sexy Beast Jack_

Jack smiled at his phone. She said yes, now just get rid of Jerry. "Yo Jerry, I'm gonna go on the Starlight again. Enjoy the bacon." Jack said, before leaving the table, and going to the hot tub.

* * *

**The hot tub**

Kim arrived at the hot tub. She just sat down before she got lifted up once again. She felt her back being pressed against a muscular, bare chest., as arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "Missed me?" The a low voice whispered in her ear. Kim smiled and turned around in his arms. "Yes, Jackson, I totally missed you." She said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "That one's empty." He pointed to a tub in the far back. "Let's go." Kim said, before pulling Jack's arm along with her.

They got in the hot tub and made themselves comfortable. The tub was just big enough for the two of them, so they were sure no one would sit with them, which they both didn't seem to mind. Jack sat down next to Kim and draped his arms over the edge of the tub right behind her, his fingertips softly caressing her delicate shoulder. Kim felt a tingling sensation inside other but chose to ignore it.

"So Kim, how was Tiki Burgers?" Jack asked. "They had a bacon burger!" Kim squealed. Jack rolled his eyes at the hyped blonde, but he did think she was adorable. "You sure love bacon, don't you?" Jack joked. Kim nodded fiercely, Jack finally allowing himself to laugh out loud.

Kim quickly joined him, just the two of them laughing at nothing. The people around them in the other tubs, or the terrace to their left, looked at them weirdly, but Jack and Kim just chose to ignore them. Sure, it was weird seeing two people who have hated each other for years, sitting in a hot tub like they've been friends since forever.

"Okay, okay. So Jack, any siblings, other than Grace? Cousins maybe?" Kim asked. "Well, I've got no sibling except for Grace, and I've got three nieces and two nephews, all from the same aunt." Jack said. "Tell me about them." Kim said. "Okay um- well, they're all children of my aunt and uncle Karen and Michael. The youngest is Michael Jr., he's two. Then you have Bella and Seamus, who are twins. They're five. And then there is seven year old Lavender, and ten year old Monica." Jack summed up.

"How about you? Other then Jessie, Kendall and Keegan." Jack asked. Kim thought deeply, before responding. "Well, my mother had this one sister, Jane, she and her husband Mika got twins last year. The oldest one was a boy, they named him Richard, and the younger one was a girl, they named her Maya, after my parents." Kim said quietly. A silent tear rolled don her cheek.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Jack said sheepishly. Kim's head shot up. "Oh no Jack, I really don't mind. I love Rich and Maya, they're adorable, it's just that sometimes their names make me a bit, vulnerable." Kim said smiling. Jack smiled back and cupped her cheek. He slid her thumb over it, wiping away the one tear that had escaped her eye.

He slowly let go of her cheek, resting his hand next to his body again. She arm that was spread over the edge of the tub just a while ago, was now loosely draped over the blonde's shoulder. Kim leaned her head back on his arm, letting herself relax and just stay in the moment for a while. She scooted a bit closer to Jack, now nestling her head upon his shoulder. He let his head slowly fall down on top of hers.

* * *

Anyone who would have passed by would have thought they were a couple, seeing the way they sat, admiring the other. "How about friends?" Kim asked. "I know Jerry, but any others?" "Well, there is Milton. He's mu manager and friend. He's really smart, and he opened a club called the Grammar Police, they correct everyone's grammar. It can be really annoying, but it helps when you're doing your English assignment with him. And then there is his girlfriend, Julie. She's exactly like him, only female. And then um- let me think, then there is Ricky Weaver. I do not know why I'm friends with him. He's such a jerk." Jack laughed. "He just has his good moment, but thank God he's in China now. Long live summer!" Jack joked.

"And you?" Jack asked. "Well, there is Kelsey, she's also my manager, just like Milton. But she's an amazing friend, I can go to her for anything and she won't force me to do stuff. Then there is her boyfriend, Eddie, he's very attractive," Jack felt something boil inside of him, "but not really my type, besides, he's with Kelsey. Oh, and then there is Mika, she's the niece of Phil. She talks weird but she's really sweet. And then there is Brody, he's a camera geek, and he always films Mika. I sense something going on there." Kim said deviously.

"So Kim, when you said Eddie wasn't your type, what exactly is your type?" Jack asked. "Um- tall, muscular, strong, has to like sports, protective, caring, sweet, can cook, because I can't and he needs to be there for me. And a good kisser would be nice." Kim added slyly. "Well, my type is obviously a girl, into sports, strong, but not stronger than me, because I want to protect her. Equally strong is also good. She needs to be nice and doesn't necessarily have to cook, because I can." Jack added. "And a good kisser would be nice indeed." Jack said. Then Jack went over her list of thing she liked.

* * *

Tall – Well, he was certainly tall.

Muscular – Two words, six-pack.

Strong – Read previous statement.

Has to like sports – Second degree black belt, loves soccer, swimming and basketball.

Caring – I took care of her when she was sick.

Sweet – Read previous statement.

Can cook – I can cook.

Needs to be there for her – Maybe I need to work on that one.

Good kisser – Yeah, I've never kissed before.

At the same time, Kim did the same.

A girl – Well, on my birth certificate it says I'm girl .

Into sports – Second degree black belt, loves soccer, swimming and softball.

Strong – Same belt.

Nice – I can be nice.. sometimes.

Doesn't necessarily have to cook – Good, because I can't cook.

Good kisser – There's your problem, I've never been kissed before.

* * *

Kim and Jack looked up at each other and smiled once again. Jack saw a yellow sparkle in her mocha-brown eyes which, as girly as it sounds, made him melt. He knew he had fallen hard for the girl, and he wanted the whole world to know. 'But what if I rush it? What will happen when we go back to school? And the paparazzi? Why is life so, so... GAH!' Jack yelled in his mind.

"Hey Jerry, have you seen Kim?" grace asked. Jack and Kim looked around, seeing Jerry and Grace standing just a few feet away from them, on the other side of the bush. Jack motioned for Kim to quietly follow him. She silently got out of the pool and tip-toed their way to the exit. "Okay," Kim whispered, "you'll go first, I'll come like thirty seconds after you." Jack nodded and slowly stepped. Out.

"Hey Grace. 'Sup Jerry?" Jack made his entrance. "Grace, Grace, I found Jack!" Jerry screeched happily. Kim thought this was her cue to come out. "Hey guys!" She cheered. "Oh, and I found Kim. What do I win?" Jerry asked eagerly. Grace came up and kissed him on the cheek. "There you go champ." Grace said. Jerry held his hand on his cheek love-struck, and the others laughed.

"Attention, attention. Splash Park is going to close soon. Please pack all your belongings and make your way to the exit. Thanks for visiting Splash Park, and we'll hope to see you again."

"I guess that's our cue to go." Grace announced. The four happily packed their stuff and made their way home. They first dropped Kim off, and then Jerry, and eventually got to the Brewer residence. They all went to sleep peacefully, Jack with Kim filled dreams, Kim with Jack filled dreams, Grace with Jerry filled dreams, and jerry with bacon filled dreams. (Let's say Jerry ate too much bacon.)

* * *

**Tada! No cliff-hanger. I thought 'Let's be nice and not put in a cliff-hanger'. And Jack and Kim have never been kissed before, even though they're 16 and 17. I bet that when I'm that age, I haven't been kissed either... Anyways... See you next time! **

**Story recommendation: Skaiwalkers, I really advise you to go and read 'The Goodwill' by in my sweet dream. It's so good!**

**"Maybe I'm a dreamer, maybe I'm misunderstood, maybe you're not seeing, the side of me you should. Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm the only one, maybe I'm just out of touch, maybe I just had enough." – Sick Puppies (Maybe)**

**Xx Skai**


	15. Chapter 15: Trying something new

**Hey Skaiwalkers! I'm really happy and unhappy right now. Happy: I got the balcony. I could do anything I want with it, so I put down some chairs and a table, and two metal chickens which I called Bree and Chase from Lab Rats. Seriously, I'm the only one who names metal chicken (Actually, one is a rooster) after Disney people. Oh well... Unhappy: My internet sucks. I falls out every day for a weird amount of time and because of that I can't update a lot... GAH!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Anialoveskick: **Yeah, Jerry's dream is cool

**Curlygirl02**: I will put in some Kick very soon!

**AllDaydreansAreDangerous**: Yeah, me too. It's my favourite song!

**Greaseratheart**: Thanks!

**MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**: Yeah, it's so annoying. I haven't kissed yet. Deal with it people!

**Guest**: Here is the update!

**Bigdreamer1597**: I hope so too!

**SweetCakw773**: Thanks.

**Kickfan24**: Thank you!

**KarateGirl77**: Here is the update!

**CarrotTopsHateRed**: Here is more!

**Loveofmusic21**: Thank you!

**Namelessguest (guest)**: I have a series of one-shots, maybe I'll put it in.

**Hithere102000**: Thank you so much. It means a lot!

**Dont stop believin**: Here it is!

**Shawna (guest)**: People really love Kick!

**Bd91346**: Here is the update!

**And a shout-out to Steve3t for being awesome! And in my country is Sunday now (if I can update today), and I have no idea how it is in America, so here it is... HAPPY (A BIT LATE) SWASOME SIXTEEN LEO HOWARD! THANK YOU FOR BEING WHO YOU ARE AND HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

"I guess that's our cue to go." Grace announced. The four happily packed their stuff and made their way home. They first dropped Kim off, and then Jerry, and eventually got to the Brewer residence. They all went to sleep peacefully, Jack with Kim filled dreams, Kim with Jack filled dreams, Grace with Jerry filled dreams, and jerry with bacon filled dreams. (Let's say Jerry ate too much bacon.)

* * *

**Kim's place**

Kim woke up, feeling like the luckiest girl on Earth. Not only did she have to record a new song today (Yay), but yesterday, she almost kissed Jack! She jumped out of bed and got ready for her day. She went to her wardrobe and got out some black skinny jeans, red high-tops, and red tank top and a black blazer. She finished it off with some Smokey-eyes and devil red lipstick.

She put on her beanie and went downstairs. "Hey Kim!" Jessie said, looking up from her books. She was majoring in psychology. "Jess, you really do not think you should just ait with college until you're eighteen or something?" Kim said. Jessie shook her head. "But Kim, can you-you know, help me with something?" Jessie asked shy. "Alright, but I know nothing about whatever that it." Kim said, motioning to the books on the counter.

"Actually, there is this guy." Jessie trailed off. Kim quickly got a chair and sat down in front of her sister. She moved away the books in one motion and sat down, her chin resting in her hands, looking interested at the fourteen year old. "Continue." Kim said impatiently. "Well, his name is Jaden, he's in my English class." Jessie said dreamily. "Whoa, whoa, he'd better be a fourteen year old super genius too, otherwise you cannot date him." Kim interrupted her sister. "He's a fifteen-year old super genius, don't worry. Anyways, he's really sweet and he's just so yummy!" Jessie exclaimed.

Kim laughed at her ridiculously love-struck sister. "Jess, you got it bad." Kim laughed. "Just like you have it for Jack." Jessie said. Kim abruptly stopped laughing and blushed fiercely. "That's different." She mumbled. "Nope, it's not." Jessie smirked. Kim rolled her eyes and smiled at her sister. "Anyways, I'm going to be late. I'm going to try something new today." Kim said, leaving for the door. "What, hooking up with Jack?" Jessie joked. "Maybe." Kim smirked. She closed the door and could practically hear Jessie smile \through the door. That, and the squealing from the other side.

Kim got in her silver Ford Anglia and drove off to Revealed recordings. Kim arrived and saw that she was twenty minutes early, so she decided just to look into her plans for the coming weeks. She took out her phone and opened her agenda.

* * *

_July 13:_

**Revealed recordings: **Recording remix Earth meets water.

_July 15:_

**Birthday: **Kendall Crawford - 19

**Birthday: **Keegan Crawford - 19

_July 19:_

**Birthday: **James Diamond

**Rocqué records**: Preparations release Burn it Down

_July 27:_

**Rocqué records**: Release party Burn it Down

_August 6:_

**Birthday: **Kim Crawford - 17

**Birthday: **Sexy Beast Jack - 18

* * *

Kim raised her eyebrow at the last one. 'When id Jack out his birthday in my phone?' She thought. She clicked on the event to open the details. She saw Jack wrote a small note on it.

_Never leave your phone unattended when I'm here. – Sexy Beast Jack_

She smiled and looked at the time. 09:55. 'Better get inside.' She thought, before going inside, trying something new. She took some turns and eventually got to her destination. She opened the door and got greeted by blasting music. "Yo, Yo Robbert!" Kim yelled over the music. Robbert quickly stopped the music and turned to Kim. "My precious Snowflake! How ya doing Kim?" He asked. "Same old, same old. How's everything going in the world of Hardwell?" Kim asked. "Same old, same old." Robbert replied with the same amount of sarcasm. Kim laughed and took a seat at the other end of the desk.

"So Kim, a new song? What's it gonna be?" Robbert asked. "I was thinking about another genre. I've been doing house a lot lately, and I was actually thinking about some hardstyle. Maybe a remix of this one song 'Earth meets water' by Rigby?" Kim suggested. "It would take my career to a new level and makes me noticed with the hardstyle audience." Kim added. Robbert smiled widely. "You've got a deal." He said, a grin spreading from ear to ear. Kim smiled as they made their way to the studio.

Kim sat down behind the mixing table and started testing out all kinds of effects with the song. Eventually, she got the hang of it, and quickly produced the first part. Sweat stood on Kim's forehead, and soon Robbert decided it was enough for the day. "Kim, why don't we continue tomorrow? You've already got half the song done, we've been in here for seven hours!" He complained. Kim looked at the clock and saw that is was indeed already five o'clock.

"Just this one last bit Rob then I'm done for today." Kim said, finishing up the refrain. The loud bass in the back was something she just couldn't do. She never was to good with the bass, and she needed help, and she knew just the person to call. She took out her phone and called Jack.

* * *

"Hello."

"Hey Jack, it's Kim. Look, I need your help."

"With?"

"I'm trying hardstyle, but the bass just won't work out. Please help"

"Revealed recordings, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay, see you in five minutes."

"Thank you so much!"

"Bye Kimmy."

"Bye Jackie."

* * *

And she hung up. "Kim, getting Jack here isn't going to help for two things. One, for the 'Kick' public, and two, for me being bored!" Robbert whined as a little baby. "Sorry, I just really want to know how to do the bass." Kim apologised. Robbert stepped into the studio and handed Kim the keys. "I'm going home, take as much time as you need, but lock up, okay?" Robbert asked. Kim nodded and Robbert ruffled her hair. "That's my girl."

Robbert left the studio and packed his things. He typed in the password to shut the camera in the studio off, he didn't want some no good paparazzi getting his hands on what's gonna happen in there. He stepped out and was greeted by Jack. "She's in studio 21, fifth floor, second door on your right. Camera's are off in the studio." Robbert winked and left Jack behind.

Jack smiled and went up to the studio. As soon as he entered he could hear 'Earth meets water' blasting through the stereos. He saw Kim sitting. He sat down next to her and saw that she didn't even notice his presence, which he took to his advantage. He scooted a bit closer to her, and leaned over to some buttons. He started twisting and pressing them, slowly changing the music Kim was making.

The music stopped, indicating Kim was finished, and noticed his presence. "Hey Jack, nice thing with the bass." She said. "Thanks."

INSERT AWKWARD SILENCE HERE

* * *

"So, why hardstyle?" Jack asked. "I don't know, just trying something new. Why sitting so close?" She asked jokingly. "Just trying something new." He shrugged. Kim laughed, and soon Jack joined in. "Hey Kim, since we're trying something new, mind if I try something?" He asked nervously. "Yeah sure." Kim asked, a tad afraid of what he was going to do. "Alright, here I go."

And he gently leaned forward, placing his lips and her already blushing right cheek. He pulled away, slightly blushing himself too. "My turn." Kim said determinedly, and she leaned forward, placing a kiss on his left cheek, making them become redder than they already were. Also she pulled back blushing. She could feel her cheeks becoming hotter, and before she knew it, Jack leaned forward again.

He placed his lips and her forehead, making the blush hormones go wild in Kim. She quickly recovered and did the same to him. She pulled away, smiling goofily at the boy in front of her. "How about we stop doing this and go get some pizza?" Jack asked. "You want us to stop this just so can have a..." "A date?" Jack finished. Kim bit her lip as she silently nodded. They both stood up and went their ways. Kim locked up, making sure she did, because her every material for the new song was in there.

She turned around and was meted by Jack's smiling face, as he took her hand and walked towards Cesario's, both wearing a smile which couldn't possibly be wiped off.

* * *

**Yeah! The first Kick date people! How's that for your Kick? And OMG I passed the 200 reviews! 207 to be exact! This wouldn't be possible without all your guys. I seriously get 15-19 reviews for every chapter, this makes me so happy!**

**"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" – Jerry Martinez**

**Xx Skai**


	16. Chapter 16: Pizza date

**Hey Skaiwalkers! This is the long awaited day... The first Kick Date! HOLY JALAPENO ON A STICK 23 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Teamkick: **You're the best too!

**Guest**: I updated!

**SweetCake773**: Thanks!

**Kick love 801**: Yay, it was cute right? :P

**KarateGirl77**: Thank you!

**AllDaydreamsAreDangerous**: The quote was good right?

**Jacklover (guest)**: Thank you! It means a lot!

**Curlygirl02**: Me too! I use Swasome a lot, just as swag and WOOOO!

**CarrotTopsHateRed**: I've seen crazier. *cough* me *cough* :P

**Kickforever (guest)**: Here it is!

**MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**: Thanks!

**Kickinfan321**: On mine too! Thank you!

**Kickforever (guest)**: You again. I really don't know what happened to the Goodwill, and I can't find the author anymore too. It's really stupid cuz IO liked the story so much!

**Sasuino63**: 800 chapters? I'm definitely not going to make that, I was thinking 30-40 ish?

**Kickin' It Teen**: Doesn't matter, my phone can be stupid too.

**Lovable52**: I updated!

**Anialoveskick**: Here it is!

**Bd91346**: Thanks!

**Bigdreamer1597**: Here is the next one!

**Alexisse G (guest)**: Yes, I did use a scene from 'Kickin it on our own', I just loved it so much. It's pretty cool indeed.

**LoveTootsiePop99**: I updated!

**Sarah Mia 13**: Happy Dance! Woohoo!

**Weaving endless dreams**: Maybe they do?

**IMPORTANT: Alright, if any of you read the stories by MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It, read this. She asked me to do this so here I go. Her laptop broke and it has all her story files on it, so she can't update, just so y'all know.**

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

He placed his lips and her forehead, making the blush hormones go wild in Kim. She quickly recovered and did the same to him. She pulled away, smiling goofily at the boy in front of her. "How about we stop doing this and go get some pizza?" Jack asked. "You want us to stop this just so can have a..." "A date?" Jack finished. Kim bit her lip as she silently nodded. They both stood up and went their ways. Kim locked up, making sure she did, because her every material for the new song was in there.

She turned around and was meted by Jack's smiling face, as he took her hand and walked towards Cesario's, both wearing a smile which couldn't possibly be wiped off.

* * *

**Cesario's**

Kim and Jack walked into Cesario's and sat down at the booth in the back of the restaurant, not wanting to be spotted by 'coincidental' photographers. Jack pulled out Kim's chair and motioned for her to sit on it. She silently sat down, her long hair cascading over her face, hiding her rosy cheeks from the brunet in front of her. He grimaced at the girl in front of him, hiding her blushing cheeks with her beautiful hair.

"Kim, eyes up here." Jack joked. Kim looked up, revealing her face to Jack. He smiled at the colour of her cheeks, knowing that was _his _doing. He smiled at her, as he felt his own cheeks becoming hotter with the second. He was sure he was blushing now, but he didn't really care, the only thing he cared about was the beautiful blonde sitting in front of him.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Maria, and I will be your waitress. What would you two like for a drink?" Maria asked. "I'll have a coke." Jack said. Kim kept on staring to Jack. "Kim, I know I'm hot, but what would you like to drink?" Jack joked, snapping Kim out of her trance. "I wasn't staring at you Jack, and I would like an Ice-Tea." Kim said. Maria smiled and went to get their drinks.

"So Kim, how do you feel about-" "Us?" Kim interrupted, a worried glance spread across her face. Jack chuckled. "No, about our song, but we can talk about us if you want to." Jack joked. "No, no, no, let's talk about the song. I'm excited, but also worried, about how people are going to react to it, ya know?" Kim said. "Yeah. I mean, we practically disgusted each other for like two years, and now we're best friends." Jack said.

"I know right! Weird how some things turn out." Kim said. "Yeah." Jack spoke softly, looking straight in her eyes. Kim quickly looked away. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" She said, waving her hands in front of her face to cool off. Jack chuckled at her. 'Kim stop blushing you idiot.' Kim scolded at herself.

"One coke and one Ice-Tea." Maria said nicely. "Did you two already decide on what you're going to eat?" Maria asked. Jack spoke up. "Um, I would like a Pizza Canadiana with extra bacon." "And I'll have a Calzone." Kim added. "Anything else?" Maria asked with a sweet smile. Both shook their heads and Maria went to get their orders

"But Kimmy, what about us, you know? What are we?" Jack asked. Kim threw her spoon at Jack. "What was that for?" Jack asked. "For calling me Kimmy." Kim shrugged. Jack smiled but took his serious face again. "But Kim, seriously, what are we? I mean, we almost kissed, we're practically on a date and I kind of really lo- Nothing." Jack quickly finished. 'Dude, you almost told her you love her!' Jack thought.

"You kind of what?" Kim asked. "Nothing, now stop trailing of and answer my question." Jack said. Kim looked worried, and quickly took a glance behind her, seeing Maria approach with their food. "No can do, there's Maria without food." Kim quickly said, changing the subject. "One Canadiana and a Calzone." Maria said, putting the plates in front of the two. "That will be... 25 dollars." Maria counted. Kim took out her wallet. "Split?" She asked. Jack nodded and took out his. Kim gave Maria $12,50 and so did Jack. "Have a nice meal." Maria smiled, and she took off.

Kim quickly started munching on her pizza, trying to stuff her mouth as full as possible, so she couldn't answer Jack's question. 'What do I say? I mean, we're best friends, right? I want to be more, but maybe he doesn't. But he almost said he loved me. GAH, why is the world so confusing?' Kim thought.

* * *

As all good things end, Kim finished her pizza. "Well, now that you finished, answer the question." Jack said, laying back on his chair. Kim took a deep breath and started to answer. "Jack, I think you're-" "My name is Jade Ramsey for Tween Weekly, are you two on a date?" Jade interrupted. "Jack, I'm going to have to answer some other time." Kim said. They took glances around them and saw more paparazzi approaching. _"Bazinga" _Kim's phone went off.

_Run on three – Sexy beast Jack_

Kim looked up to Jack, seeing him mouthing the words.

'One' Kim took her bag in her hand.

'Two' She put her legs ready to move any moment.

'Three' She shot up and ran away. She felt her wrist being gripped by Jack and let herself being pulled forward. The flashes coming from behind them were coming closer. They arrived at Kim's car and quickly got n. Kim took driver's seat and Jack took shotgun. Kim plugged her keys in and drove away.

THUMP

"Jack, did you hear that too or am I going mad?" Kim asked worryingly. "I heard it, let me look." Jack said. He opened the window and stuck his head out. He quickly got back in and closed the window. "There's a fucking paparazzo on your roof!" He said. A flash of a camera came from the back window, as they saw some dude laying down in their roof, hanging upside down.

"Holy shit." Kim mumbled. She opened her window and screamed. "Sorry!" Before taking a sharp turn, knocking the paparazzo of the roof, letting him land in the flowerbed next to the road. He stood up and tried chasing the car again, without success. Kim and Jack drove further, until they arrived at Jack's house. "No time to drop me off, car in the garage." Jack commanded. He opened the garage with his keys and Kim quickly drove in. Jack closed the doors and let out a deep breath.

* * *

Kim got out of the car and so did Jack. They stood at the garage door, watching the paparazzi pass by while looking out of the window. As most of the flashes were gone, Kim and Jack ran out of the garage and sprinted inside. They closed the door and just stood there. "I hate the paparazzi." Kim mumbled. "Me too." Jack said. "But what you did with the dude on the roof was SWASOME!" Jack yelled. "Swasome?" Kim smiled.

"Yeah, it's something Jerry made up. It's a mixture of sweet and awesome." Jack laughed. Both Jack and Kim now looked at each other, small smiles spread across their faces. Kim put her hand on Jack's arms, as Jack out his on her waist. Before they both knew, they were leaning in.

Grace and Jerry walked into he living room, seeing the two DJ's in their position. Jerry quickly wanted to yell, but Grace put her hand in front of his mouth. "Jerry, let's just give them some time alone." She whispered, before dragging Jerry away.

Kim and Jack were getting closer by the second. "Jack," Kim spoke softly, "I just want you to know, I think you're amazing." She said, and that's all what it took for Jack to close the gap.

* * *

**They Kissed! WOOOO! Many people wanted Kick, so how is this people? And don't worry, it's not like the story will be over at the party, I'm not near the ending. Expect more drama, Kick and fluffiness! And just because they kissed, doesn't mean Kick happened... *Cue evil laugh***

**A few questions...**

**1) What do you want to do this summer? (Reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Again.)**

**2) Favourite and least favourite characters?**

**3) Your ultimate ship? (Can be for any fandom, mine would either be Kick or Fremione.)**

**"Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee." – Muhammad Ali**

**Xx Skai**


	17. Chapter 17: One helluva screensaver

**Heyoo Skaiwalkers! **

**IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP!**

**Alrighty, tomorrow I'm leaving for a small holiday to a camping spot, the same one as last time, so I cannot, in any way, update. It's really stupid, but I have no possibility to update then. I will still read and review, but I just can't update. **

**But, on a lighter note, I just needed to update today, because I just couldn't leave you guys hanging with that huge cliffy. LOTFWMFLAB! (Lying on the floor writing my FanFiction like a boss!) I'm seriously lying on the floor right now, I'm just that cool.**

**Responses to reviews:**

**AllDaydreamsAreDangerous**: I really learned some of the quotes in class, and mostly the quotes are from my favourite books, movies and shows, so that's how I can keep doing that.

**Kick love 801**: I know right!

**MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**: Fangirling is awesome!

**Cuutiepai**: Thank you!

**SweetCake773**: I haven't seen that one. Maybe I should... Hmmmm...

**Jendallforever**: Maybe I do, Maybe I don't, read to find out...

**Guest (1)**: Alrighty!

**Lovable52**: Yeah, they're adorable. Just kiss already! (In the actual show! My Kick needs to be satisfied!)

**Curlygirl02**: A girl version of Jerry... AWESOME!

**Steve3t**: I am evil...

**Shawna (guest)**: Crazy people unite!

**Karategirl77**: I know I am evil, but it was a pretty good cliffy!

**Bigdreamer1597**: Thank you very much!

**Bd91346**: Woohoo!

**Guest (2)**: Thanks!

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

Both Jack and Kim now looked at each other, small smiles spread across their faces. Kim put her hand on Jack's arms, as Jack out his on her waist. Before they both knew, they were leaning in.

Grace and Jerry walked into the living room, seeing the two DJ's in their position. Jerry quickly wanted to yell, but Grace put her hand in front of his mouth. "Jerry, let's just give them some time alone." She whispered, before dragging Jerry away.

Kim and Jack were getting closer by the second. "Jack," Kim spoke softly, "I just want you to know, I think you're amazing." She said, and that's all what it took, for Jack to close the gap.

* * *

**Jack's house**

It was a sweet, passionate kiss. Kim could feel Jack's grip tightening around her waist, kind of afraid she would pull away any moment, but she didn't. She wanted to stay in this moment forever, just her and Jack, no paparazzi, no Jerry or Grace to interrupt, just them in their own little bubble.

She slowly separated, looking into each other's eyes longingly, smiling sweetly as the heat crept up to their cheeks, the rosy pink now most noticeable for the other. "Kim," Jack started, "I think you're beautiful. I never really understood why we hated each other, because we just did. Now I know I was so, so dead wrong the hole time. I don't hate you, I love you." Jack finished.

Kim gazed into his eyes, only to see love burning from them. She knew she felt that way, but never had she thought he would too. "Jack," Kim said shakily, "I-I really don't know what to say-" "Kim, it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way, I just needed to tell you." Jack said. Kim stood there in astonishment whilst Jack slowly pulled away, only to be engulfed in to hug by Kim once again. "I love you too." She mumbled into his chest, her arms tightening their grip around his neck.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering sweet words in her ear, making the blonde giggle. "Ahw." They heard. They turned their heads around, not breaking their hug, to see Grace and Jerry standing in the doorway, gawking at the DJ's in question. "Sorry, ruining the moment." Grace joked, before retreating from the doorway, as Jerry followed her, still shocked about his best friend and Kim.

"Jack, I'm tired, got any place I can sleep?" Kim yawned. "Sure thing." Jack smiled. He scooped up Kim in his arms, leading her to the guest room. He tucked her in as he left the rom. "Goodnight Kimmy." He whispered, noticing she was already fast asleep. He smiled as he took off to his own room.

He stripped down to his boxers and laid down in bed, with one last thought sinking onto his mind before falling asleep. 'Best day ever!'

* * *

**The next morning**

Kim yawned as she opened her eyes. She stretched out, her sight becoming better by the moment. She saw that she wasn't in her room. 'Where am I?' Thought Kim, as she took a closer look. She recognized it as Jack's guestroom, and quickly the vents of last night sunk back into her mind, especially the kiss. She was still dazed from it, even though she hated to admit it, she wanted to kiss him for longer than you know, even when she hated him. 'Damn him and his looks.' She mostly thought back then. She got out of bed and started walking towards Grace's room.

Kim softly knocked on Grace's door. "Grace. Grace. GRACE!" She eventually yelled. The door was opened by a cheery Grace. "Girl, I heard you the first time. Come in." Grace said. Kim stepped inside and launched herself at Grace's bed. "Grace, I need some of your biggest clothes, and with that I mean the too big for you ones, not the normal fitting ones." Kim added sternly. Grace sighed and got out some denim shorts, white socks and a tank top. "Sorry, I've got nothing over the top, maybe you can borrow one of Jack's shirts." Grace said.

Kim thanked Grace as she went to Jack's room. "Jack." She said softly, knocking on the door. "Jack." She knocked again. "Five more minutes mom." Jack said, his voice groggily and sleepy. 'God, his sleepy voice is sexy!' Kim swooned in her mind. She softly opened the door and stepped in.

Jack sat up in his bed and saw Kim coming in. "Morning Kimmy- Kim!" Jack quickly recovered. Kim smirked as she sat down next to him. "Can I borrow a shirt, Grace doesn't have any." Kim said. "That's ridiculous, that girl has got more-" "My size, Jack, my size." Kim added. "Oh." Jack mumbled.

Jack got out of bed and started walking towards his closet. Kim couldn't help but staring at Jack's abs. 'Dang he's fine!' She thought. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." Jack smirked. Kim blushed and quickly looked away, before changing her mind. "Actually, I'll take that picture." Kim took her phone out of her pocket (She never goes anywhere without her phone) and started it up. "Smile." Kim said. Jack showed off his muscles as Kim took a picture. "Oh yeah, this is going to make one hell of a screensaver." Kim said.

Jack chuckled ad he threw one of his plaid shirts, a white plain one, to Kim. Kim put it on and buttoned it up. "Thanks Jack." Kim smiled. "No worries." Jack said. "JACK KIM COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Jerry yelled. Kim and Jack glanced at each other, before listening to Jerry's order and going downstairs. They saw Grace and Jerry sitting in front of the TV, gaping at the screen.

"Jack, they're watching Tween Weekly." Kim said. "And that's the girl from yesterday!" Jack said, pointing to Jade Ramsey on the screen. They sat down and listened.

_BREAKING NEWS: Kick prevailed?_

* * *

**Whahaha! Alright, so I got rid of one cliffy, to only leave you with another for a whole week! I'm so evil. **

**"Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." – Severus Snape**


	18. Chapter 18: Tween Weekly TV

**Hey Skaiwalkers! I'm back from my holiday! It's so unbelievingly hard to live without good internet. Seriously, the internet was CRAP ON A STICK! If one thing is annoying, it's waiting ten minutes to receive your email, and then you have to wait two minutes for an email to load. TALKING ABOUT UGHHH!**

**And now, I HATE our internet provider. When I came home, I was like "OMG yeah I can update!" No, because OUR FREAKING WIFI DIED FOR FIVE FUCKING DAYS. CAN'T YOU PEOPLE FROM ZIGGO SEE I NEED MY WIFI TO UPDATE AND KEEP ON MY FANFICTION LIFE UP BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO? I seriously cleaned. My. Room. I NEVER CLEAN MY ROOM! It's just sooo annoying. Sorry for my ranting, but this can be soo annoying...**

**Anyways, this chapter is kind of sad at the end, just warning ya.**

**Responses to reviews: **

Guest (1): I try to make them long, but with about 1,000 per chapter, I can update more frequently. If the WiFi works...

Guest (2): Thank you!

Roberta (guest): Nope, I just watched it. Leaky Con is too far away from my country, but I would love to go sometime. And I'm a huge Harry Potter fan, it's like this huge part of my life.

CarrotTopsHateRed: I KNOW SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!

Bd91346: Thank you! It means so much to me!

SweetCake773: I did not update soon...

Sarah Mia 13: I updated... Late.

Shawna (guest): Go evil people! (I do prove my pure evilness in this chapter)

Purplerosefromyou: Thanks, I had fun!

Kickinitlover01: Yeah they are!

DANCE XxXLOVEXxX MUSIC: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy nooooooooooooooot?

LeahNicole98: Thanks! Glad to know someone's addicted to me... Seriously, someone's addicted to me and I can't even get myself a dang boyfriend, I mean, whaaaaaa?

Bigdreamer1597: The last one was cute, aye? (OMG I'm becoming a pirate!)

Jendallforever: I did not really update soon...

Kickinfan321: THANKS!

Teamkick: Thank you!

Alex G. (guest): You'll find out if they are dating or not...

KarateGirl77: Thanks!

Lovable52: Read yo PM girl! (Or dude...)

Guest (3): I know I'm evil, that's who I am.

Curlygirl02: Hahah, that's so funny. I would say I'm either Jack or Jerry, but I think I would make a great Joan... I really don't know why, probably because of the fangirling over Kick. There seriously was this one time I heard they were dating and I was spamming my group conversation with Kick fangirls, and there was this time Kickin' it (Dummy dancing) was on TV and I fangirled whilst watching... Yeah...

ShiningStars152: Thanks, I had loads of fun! And I know the cliffy was mean, but c'mon, it was a dang good cliffhanger.

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World': **

Jack chuckled ad he threw one of his plaid shirts, a white plain one, to Kim. Kim put it on and buttoned it up. "Thanks Jack." Kim smiled. "No worries." Jack said. "JACK KIM COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Jerry yelled. Kim and Jack glanced at each other, before listening to Jerry's order and going downstairs. They saw Grace and Jerry sitting in front of the TV, gaping at the screen.

"Jack, they're watching Tween Weekly." Kim said. "And that's the girl from yesterday!" Jack said, pointing to Jade Ramsey on the screen. They sat down and listened.

_BREAKING NEWS: Kick prevailed?_

* * *

_"Here Jade Ramsey for Tween Weekly. The story which has been around for over a month now. Kimberley Crawford and Jackson Brewer, also known as DJs Snowflake and Mr. Kicky Kick Chop Chop, hate each other. I mean, that's a common fact._

_But it is shown that the two DJs have grown closer over the past time. It all started with this picture of the pair sharing a bed. *Shows picture* At the looks of Kim, it seemed that she was sick. Was Jack taking care of her? _

_Later, the two of them were spotted in Splash Park California with their close friends and fellow DJs Grace Brewer and Jerry Martinez, known as duo the Buddyguards. This picture shows Kim staring at shirtless Jack. But between us, I mean, he's sexy!"_

"Hey that's my man!" Kim yelled. "Oh shit." She mumbled, and flushed red with embarrassment. Jack started to speak, but Kim quickly cut him off. "Shhh, she's talking again."

_"The next picture shows Jack staring at Kim, his jaw is almost hitting the floor. But, you know, speaking objective here, Kim is one attractive girl. If I was a guy... Let's just say Jack is one lucky dude."_

"Hands off my girl!" Jack yelled. "Crap, not a word Kimmy." Jack added. Kim shrugged and started watching again.

_"They've been spotted in slides, until they were separated by their friends. Both went their own way, but there was proof of communication via text messages, as shown in these pictures where both are looking at their phones smiling. After a while, both left the restaurant, and met up together at the hot tub."_

"YOU SAY WHAT NOW?" Grace yelled. "You told me you were going down the slide again." Jerry said offended. "Me too! Why didn't you tell us?" Grace asked. Kim sighed. "Because we knew you guys would react like this. We just wanted some alone time." Stated Jack. "Oh, alone time." Jerry smiled perverted, "We get it." Kim threw her pillow to Jerry. "Shut up you perv, it isn't over yet."

_"These pictures show Jack and Kim talking in the tub. With his arm on her shoulders and her head on his, it is kind of hard to believe that they aren't dating. Alright, flashback time, who still recalls the events at the cinema? Jack and Jerry were watching Iron Man 3 when the paparazzi stormed at them, and from all people, Jack called Kim to come and get them._

_When she arrived, Jack had the happiest look on his face. And who still remembers this incident. *Shows picture of Jack pulling Kim away from paparazzi dude* He was so overprotective! And the look on his face, and don't even get me started on his way of talking. He definitely cares about her._

_Lastly, we at Tween Weekly have a breakthrough in the Kick archive. This picture was taken last night. Warning: Great Kick feels are coming. Yesterday, Kim and Jack were spotted leaving Revealed Records, probably working on a song, and they went on a date! The couple was spotted at pizza restaurant Cesario's sitting in the far left corner. *Shows picture of Jack and Kim sitting in Cesario's*_

_during the whole date the couple was shown staring and laughing together. When eventually the paparazzi interrupted the date, they were shown to jump into Kim's car and driving off. Most people lost them, but not us. Out special reporter Burkely Duffield had been able to follow the pair home, and he found our confirmation of Kick. Beware of some more major Kick feels."_

_*Show picture of Jack and Kim kissing* _

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" Kim and Jack yelled. Kim stood up and started walking towards the door. "Alright, we were standing here, the picture was taken from this angle," Kim over thought, "taking the probability of the zoom," Kim opened the door and walked outside, "taking in the zoom of an average camera lens and good hiding places, he should have been about... Here." Kim stood behind a bush at the neighbors. "Jack, gimme your phone."

Jack took out his phone and gave it to Kim. Kim started up the camera and zoomed in on Jack's house. "He was here. We couldn't possibly see him, considering we drove with a ginormous speed and from your garage this looks like a bush, but in the middle of this is it empty. A giant optical illusion. Damn that reporter's smart."

"Wow Kim, that was a lot of smart talk." Jack said surprised. Kim smirked. "I try. But what are we going to do about this Kick thing?" Kim asked whilst going inside. "I maybe have an idea." Grace announced. "First, we need to get some things straight. One, are you guys a couple?" Asked Grace. Kim and Jack looked at each other puzzled, like they didn't know the answer.

"Dudes, it's just a simple yes or no question." Jerry said. "I think so..." Said Kim. "I guess." Said Jack. "Alright, so Kick does exist. Next question, name two reasons to come out as a couple, and two reasons to not do that." Grace asked. "Alright, yes because I really like Jack, and no because of the release of 'Burn it down' because then maybe people will buy it because the new 'it' couple made it, and not because of the music." Said Kim.

"Um, yes because then I can hug and kiss Kim when everybody's around, and no because then there will be more paparazzi around us." Jack added. "So, if we weigh the two off, stay together or break up?" Grace asked. Jack turned to Kim. "Kim, you decide, I'm with you." He smiled sweetly. "I don't know, I mean, I really, really like you, but we can't afford any more paparazzi than we already have." Kim added up.

"Kim, I think we both know where this is leading up to." Jack said. "But I don't want to Jack." Kim responded. Jack sighed, a pained look covering his face. "I don't want to either, if just those stupid paparazzi's would leave us alone." He said bitterly. "So, is this the end?" Kim asked. Jack shook his head. "This is only the beginning."

Kim stood up, a lone tear on her face. "Well, I'd better get going." Kim said. "See you around, I guess." Kim said sadly. Jack walked up to her, holding her in a tight embrace. "Don't cry, alright." Jack said sweetly, stroking his thumb over her cheek. "Goodbye Jack, see you at the party." Kim said, before stepping out of the door.

* * *

The weather had taken it's turn, matching Kim's mood. The cold rain dripped on Kim's face. Grace offered her a ride home, but Kim didn't want to. The weather just matched her mood so perfectly, sad, lonely and cold. In the far distance, she could see wagons with different logos of news channels on them. Just seeing them made Kim burn inside with passion.

All of her anger rose above. 'It's their fault. Finally, I had found new love. Finally, I forgot about my sad past. Finally, the boy I had hated for years liked me back, and they ruined it.' Kim's thoughts raced as she paced towards the paparazzi, who already swarmed around Jack's house, taking glimpses of the sad blonde leaving the premises.

Kim walked to the paparazzi, and was about to speak, but shook her head and walked away. Her pace fastened, as she eventually ran, letting the tears fall down from her beautiful eyes. She reached her door, ready to step inside, but not before turning back to the exhausted reporters. "Are you happy now?" She said with disgust, before running inside and slamming the door shut, leaving her by herself.

* * *

**Okay, not my best chapter. I think I have an angry mob with forks and torches outside of my house now. Anyways, about the smart talk, it doesn't make sense, aye? I just went like dumpy dumpy dum and done. Yup, weird. Also, I wrote like five seven different endings to this before I was satisfied. Anyways, I'll get going now, I want to eat some pie before I get killed by the angry mob.**

**On a lighter note. Alright, there's this admin on FaceBook called Admin Fred. I liked that page and it is Hi-La-Ri-Ous! Seriously, I' laughing my butt off because of the posts. Sorry, I just needed to share. Any other potatoes her? Also, have any of you seen Monsters University? I absolutely LOVED IT! It was soo good. Little Mike was soooo cute and don't even get me started about teenage Sully. *Drool* Yeah, I'm in love with a momster, your point? Okay, I'm not in love woth him, but still... **

**"If nobody hates you, you're doing something wrong." - House (Kinda fits in the picture here, right?) **

**Xx Skai**


	19. Chapter 19: I want to be alone!

**Hey Skaiwalkers! So, I left off with kind of a mean chapter... I know... But anyways, here is the next one! 294 reviews?! Are you guys trying to kill me?! Let's get that to 300! **

**Responses to reviews: **

ShiningStars152: Wow, if my mom would do that I'll be mad! And I'm looking forward to Olivia's new show, I didn't do it, right? I really want to see it!  
AllDaydreamsAreDangerous: Thank you so much!  
curlygirl02: Yeah poor Jack and Kim!  
LeahNacole98: Hahaha, I'm happy I'm back too!  
woahhh11: Alrighty!

KarateGirl77: I updated! And yeah,not so nice for Jack and Kim...

bigdreamer1597: I don't want to break them up, but the stupid paparazzi had to intervene!

Revolutionary (Guest): Alright, of course they will get back together, I mean, it's a Kick story. I will try and make it exciting, it's just that I have some twists planned in the future. Also, Kick is not coming back together for a while, they're in the 'friendzone' at the moment. So, in the next few chapter there won't be much fluff, since, ya know, they're not a couple.

Sophie W. Andrews: Here is the next chapter! Just put the pitchfork away please...

Dont-Stop-Believin: I will, but just not for a while...

PurpleRoseFromYou: Thank you!

CarrotTopsHateRed: Well, we don't need you to knock his lights out, so I hope Jack will see what's good for him soon.. :)

Kitkatsmeow: Alright, I'll keep doing what I'm doing.

kickinfan321: I'm happy to hear it was worth the wait.

autumn1999: Thank you very much!

bd91346: I updated!

alexia (Guest): Ik wil jullie niet dood, maar gewoon heel irritant zijn meissie! I don't want you to die, I just want to be really annoying girl!

rhinosareawesome19: Thank you!

ShawnaCrazyGirl: Yay! You got an account! Woohoo!

Sarah Mia 13: Maybe it's a new record? Kick coming and going in two chapters/one day ;P

Kickinitlover01: Yeah...

LeoliviaKickFan (Guest): Yeah, normally I do Jika too, but I dunno, Grace fitted in better in this one. And I don't get why Leolivia isn't happening, I mean, I really like Leo and Olivia with their current boy/girlfriend, and I'm not this hardcore Leolivia shipper, but they would be cute. And what if Olivia was an actual sign... Then I would be an Olivia! Coooool! And I don't need any lawyers against me... They'll come back together, but just not for a while...

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

Kim walked to the paparazzi, and was about to speak, but shook her head and walked away. Her pace fastened, as she eventually ran, letting the tears fall down from her beautiful eyes. She reached her door, ready to step inside, but not before turning back to the exhausted reporters. "Are you happy now?" She said with disgust, before running inside and slamming the door shut, leaving her by herself.

* * *

**Kim's house**

Kim groaned as she shot up in her bed. 'Alright, it was just a dream. It was just a dream.' Kim thought to herself. She stepped out of her bed, walking towards the slightly broken mirror in the corner of her room. She looked at herself, her mascara dripped down the side of her face, her eyes blood-shot and puffy.

Her mood wasn't that great, she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Unfortunately, she couldn't. Kim groaned loudly as she got in bed again. She tossed and turned, but there was no way to feel comfortable. 'Jack and I laid in this bed.' Kim thought sadly, before, once again, letting her tears fall.

Bleep... Bleep...

Kim groaned for the third time that day, now wanting to know what disturbed her peaceful mourning. She took out her phone and unlocked it. 'Just what I need.' She thought sarcastically. The screen read:

* * *

July 15: Birthday Kendall Crawford

July 15: Birthday Keegan Crawford

* * *

"Seriously world, the one day I just want to be alone!" Kim groaned loudly. Kim heard someone knocking on her bedroom door, she stood up groggily as she limped to the door. "What?" Kim snapped at the person behind the door. "Kim, c'mon, we have to go sing for Kendall and Keegan." Jessie said happily. "Can't you just go without me, I really don't feel well." Kim said, trying to get back to her bed again.

"Kim, I don't know why you are grouchy, but we are not breaking our tradition, so when it's someone's birthday, we sing them awake." Jessie stated, before pulling her sister towards the other side of the hallway.

Kendall and Keegan had separate rooms, but opposite to each other, so Kim quietly opened Kendall's door, as Jessie opened Keegan's. Kim looked at Jessie, who was smiling like a goof. Jessie turned to Kim, and started counting silently. "One... Two..." 'And here goes my peace for the rest of the day.' Kim thought annoyed, before she started singing.

* * *

**Jack's house**

Jack was wide awake, as he couldn't sleep all night. Let's just say that the break-up affected Jack in the same way, if not, worse. Jack groggily stood up from his bed, as he limped to his bathroom. He stripped down and took his place in the shower. He turned it on, letting the cold water graze at his bare skin.

His mind was racing. Finally he was happy, his old life left behind. Because of her, he had something to live for. And to finish everything off, he had an appointment with him today. Jack groaned loudly as he stepped out of the shower. He looked into his crooked mirror, not seeing the Jack he usually saw. Usually, the Jack ne saw was handsome and confident. Now, he just saw an empty boy (Doctor Who reference. Who gets it?) with bad hair, and Jack never had bad hair.

Jack brushed his hair quickly and put on some sweatpants. He pulled put his white T-shirt and a baseball jacket. He put on his vans and left his room. He came downstairs greeted by Grace and... His mom? 'Oh God this cannot be good.' Jack thought.

"Jackie!" Rue Brewer squealed. "Mom!" Jack fake cheered. "What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite children." Rue squealed, as she pulled Jack in a hug. Jack looked at Grace, who was bearing the same look as him. The 'Hy the fuck is she here and when does she leave?' look. "Yeah mom, I gotta go. I have... Um-work to do." Jack said, excusing himself from his mom. Grace chucked him an apple and said her goodbyes. "Bye!" Jack yelled, before closing the door.

Jack got into his car and started his engine. He dreaded his appointment today. Once a month, he had an appointment with the most obnoxious, annoying, self-centered guy in the whole world. Jack really disliked him, and I mean, really disliked him. Jack pulled over at the dreaded building of 'Wall recordings'. Sure, he came here a lot, since this is his record label, but there was one office he did not dare to enter. Unfortunately, once a month, he had to.

Jack called this monthly visit his 'period' because he couldn't wait until it was over, and still, it was there. Every. Singly. Month. Jack breathed in deeply as he went inside the building. He got into the elevator, his nerves slowly taking over. Even though he does this every month, it's still nerve breaking, and since the 'Kick' thing, he knew he was gonna get it.

* * *

Jack stood in front of the dreaded office. He sighed as he softly knocked on the door. "Who's there?" A deep male voice asked. "J-Jack-ck." Jack answered trembling. "Come in." The male said. Jack silently stepped into the room. Jack sat down in front of the huge chair, being occupied by a tall, bald man. "So, how have things been Jack?" He asked smirking.

Jack trembled trying to answer him. Honestly, he hated the man with his whole heart, but he scared the crap out of Jack. With a soft, trembling voice, Jack answered. "Hav-haven't you see-s-seen the news, f-father?"

* * *

**Tadaaaa! So, here is a twist. Remember in the second chapter Jack said his life has been nice? Well, then what dos he have against his father? Can anyone guess?**

**Alright people, so, my birthday is coming up, the sixth of August, and, ya know, review as an early birthday present? I'm turning fifteen :) **

**"Kim, I'm glad I caught you. Give me a second, I just ran all the way from Phil's!" - Albert**

**Xx Skai**


	20. Chapter 20: Lane and Carlos

**Hey Skaiwalkers! It's now the fifth here, so I feel obligated to do this, even though it isn't the fifth yet or it has been the fifth (although I think the first one) in America...**

**Also thanks for all the sweet early birthday wishes! I'm so excited for tomorrow, I'm turning fifteen and I can't wait!**

***Takes deep breath* HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVIA HOLT! You are such an inspiration for all of us! So happy sweet 16 and I hope all of your wishes come true! Never change! Love Skai, Olivian for life. **

**Responses to reviews:**

jendallforever: It is unlikely Jack's dad told him he couldn't become a DJ, I mean, his dad owns Wall Recordings, but good try!  
ShiningStars152: Yay cookies! *Speaks with mouth full of cookies* Whire ish thu newst chuptwer.  
Love Bullet 801: Well, you'll find out in this chapter!  
KarateGirl77: Find out now. :)  
AllDaydreamsAreDangerous: Well then, Happy late birthday to your sister and Happy early birthday to you!  
Daydreamin In Wonderland: Thank you so much! And I'm so happy my b-day is after Liv's, it makes me feel special :')  
Kickinit1036: Yay, I updated!

rhinosareawesome19: I know right, cliffies are so much fun to write, but when I read them, they annoy me so much!

CarrotTopsHateRed: I think you're the first person ever to yay about a cliffy... I bow to your diversity ;)

autumn1999: Thanks for the tip! I will try and make my chapters as long as possible.

LittleLionGal: The idea sounds good, maybe I can use it somewhere in the story.

Guest (1): Thanks!  
bigdreamer1597: And here is the next chap!

Kickfan224: I hope so too!  
PurpleRoseFromYou: Thank you!  
sweetsos209: I could never beat the crap out of my dad, but sometimes, I just want to smack him in the face. Sometimes, like almost never, once in five years maybe.  
bd91346: Thanks a lot!  
ShawnaCrazyGirl: So, so, soooo cloose. You're so close it's almost good!  
Violet2299: Here it is!

alexia (Guest): Jaah inderdaad! Ik bedoel, das zoo leuk! Ik ben wel op dezelfde dag jarig als Robin van Persie, van Nederlandse voerbal team. Ken je die? Yeah indeed! I mean, that's so much fun! My birthday is on the same day of the one of Robin van Persie, from the national Dutch soccer team, do you know him?

SweetCake773: Thank you!

ImGonnaCallYouFern: Thanks! And By the way, I really like your username.

NoneOfYourBuisness0000: Haha, yeah, sometimes I'm too lazy to log in too. Thanks for the review!

kickinfan321: Woohoo! I'm glad you like it!

curlygirl02: Hihi, Oh my Glob.

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

Jack stood in front of the dreaded office. He sighed as he softly knocked on the door. "Who's there?" A deep male voice asked. "J-Jack-ck." Jack answered trembling. "Come in." The male said. Jack silently stepped into the room. Jack sat down in front of the huge chair, being occupied by a tall, bald man. "So, how have things been Jack?" He asked smirking.

Jack trembled trying to answer him. Honestly, he hated the man with his whole heart, but he scared the crap out of Jack. With a soft, trembling voice, Jack answered. "Hav-haven't you see-s-seen the news, f-father?"

* * *

**Lane's office (By the way, Jack's dad's name is Lane, just so y'all know)**

"Oh yes son, I've seem the news. You have been hanging out with that Crawford girl, haven't you?" Lane asked accusingly. Jack swallowed hard as he softly nodded. "But dad, it's not what you th-" "Jack, I though I told you I do not want you to hang out with that Crawford girl." Lane warned. "Yes, but let me expl-" Jack tried to say, desperately wanting his father to listen.

Lane rose up from his chair, revealing his large figure. "No Jack, there is nothing to explain. You never so what you're told. I told you not to get involved with the Crawford girl, you become her boyfriend. I told you not to go to Rocqué Records, you record a song!" Lane exclaimed. He bowed down, coming with an eye level to his son, venom dripping in his voice. "I told you to quit karate, and you became a stinking black belt."

Lane rose up again, turning his back to his son. "Well, speak up son. What did you have to say?" Lane smirked. All the confidence Jack had when he tried to explain, just disappeared in the blink of an eye. "I-um... I wanted t-to say-y um..." Jack stumbled over his words. "That's what I thought." Lane said, turning around to face his son. "You're just apathetic little fool. You're not worth anyone's time. I should have given you up for adoption, just like I did with Emma. You're an idiot Jack, and you're not my son." Lane said, disgust dripping in his tone.

Jack felt a blaze of heat running through his body. He could call Jack anything he wanted, but you leave Emma out of this. "And now you're gonna listen to me." Jack growled, a sudden confidence taking over his body. "Jack, leave, I do not wish to see you anymore." Said Lane. Jack smirked. "Well, keep on wishing, cuz I ain't going nowhere." He said, plopping into his chair.

"Jack, lea-" " NO! YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME IF YOU WANT TO OR NOT!" Jack yelled, taking his father aback. "Insult me in every way you want, but leave Emma out of this. She was your child God dammit, and you just shoved her aside like she was a piece of garbage!" "She was the product of an affair, how could I keep her?!" Lane yelled back. "I don't care dad, I loved Emma, she was, no, she is my sister, and you just left her. If anyone's a pathetic fool, it's you. You have no idea what me and Grace went through!

We had to take care of ourselves for years, just because you never came put of your office and mom was always working! Oh, and don't say I never listen to you! I never do anything else than listening to your stupid ass! You told me to become a DJ, so I became one. You told me to stay away from Kim, I did that for two years. YOU told me I could never become an actor, or a singer, and did I ever give that a shot? NO! Because I listened to you!

You abused me! You abused Grace! Maybe I deserve it, but Grace doesn't! We only became DJ's so you and your little stupid company can go on! And even though I like being a DJ, I would rather be a singer, an actor, I would rather be God damn truck driver who falls of a cliff if it meant being away from you! And just as I've said ever since you forced me into your web of lies, I'm gonna find Emma, I'm gonna tell everyone the truth and I'm gonna marry Kimberley Crawford, and you're not gonna stop me." Jack finished, tears stinging in the back of his eyes, his knuckles clenched and white and his face red.

Jack was absolutely fuming at his father. "One more thing, don't think I'm gonna come back. I quit asshole." Jack said calmly, before leaving his father's office. Lane was shocked, shocked at his son's outburst. As soon as Lane left his shocked state, he ran to his door. He saw his fuming son walking away. Without any regret, he yelled after him. "You are not my son and I disown you! You are a disgrace to the Brewer name!". Jack turned around slowly, softly hissing at his father.

"So, I'm the disgrace? Says the abusive father." Jack walked away, out of the building, into his car. No, he literally walked into his car. "Shit." Jack exclaimed, holding his, now bruising, knee. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. Aw screw it." Jack mumbled. He got into his car and took out his phone. He dialed Jerry's number.

"Yo, it's the swagmaster."

"Hey Jer, you think I can come over?"

"Yeah sure, but be warned, Pepito is here. PEPITO CÁLLATE! ESTOY EN EL TELÉFONO!"

"I'll just come through the window."

"Yeah, that's bet- Uuuugh Pepito cállate o voy a hacer, idiota! Te juro que si te ponga las manos encima-"

Jack chuckled at his best friend, before starting up his car and driving towards the Martinez residence.

* * *

**Kim's house**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENDALL AND KEEGAN!" Jessie and Kim yelled. "One more minute." Keegan groaned. "Your voices are hitting my head like daggers. Stupis Carlos with his stupid helmet." Kendall groaned. "Alright then, I think Kim and I will eat the bacon." Jessie said, walking away from the rooms, dragging Kim at her arm.

The two boys rushed out of their rooms quickly. "BACON!" They yelled. As soon as the boys were out of sight, Jessie, and even Kim, let put a small laugh. Kim loved the stupidity of her brothers, even when she was this sad. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kim heard a group of boys yelling downstairs. 'The guys must be here.' Kim thought. Jessie and Kim slowly walked downstairs, to be greeted by BTR and Keegan eating bacon and pancakes. "Oh hey Kim- woah." Carlos said.

* * *

"Ehm, Kim, can I talk to you for a bit?" Carlos asked softly. Kim nodded shyly, and Carlos took her away. They walked to Kim's room and softly sat down on the bed. "Kimmy, what's wrong?" Carlos asked sweetly. "Nothing." Mumbled Kim. Carlos sighed, he knew she was lying. Everyone in BTR had their favorite Crawford sibling. James and Jessie, Logana and Keegan, Carlos and Kim, Kendall just had himself.

"Kim, mascara doesn't smudge like that when you're sleeping, and your room is covered in tissues, so speak up." Carlos demanded, but still he was sweet. "Well, I-I and and Jack, and" Kim trembled, trying not to start crying. Carlos saw Kim was on the verge of crying, so he let her. "Come here bay girl." Carlos said, spreading out his arms for the girl to cry in. Kim gladly accepted the hug and cried into Carlos's shoulder.

A few minutes had passed, and Kim stopped crying. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Carlos asked. Kim nodded and told her story. "Well, f-for the past few years me and Jack-ck hated each other, but we became friends and I-I really started to like him. We eventually kissed and got together, but the paparazzi was, was swarming us even when we were not daring, and everything was too much, so-so we broke up." Kim said sadly, before bursting into tears again.

"Don't worry Kimmy. Everything's gonna be okay. Now, it's your brothers birthday, so you're not gonna sit here in self pity! We're going to have loads of fun, eat pie until we throw up and you get to wear my helmet. No get your butt of the bed and the mascara of your face and go enjoy yourself!" Carlos said in a Kendall speech tone. Kim smiled and stood up. "You know what, you're right. I'm not gonna sink into a depression or self pity, and I'm gonna enjoy myself. Thanks Carlos." Kim smiled sweetly. "Your welcome. Now go dress, and just so you know, we're throwing them a black-and-white birthday party at Palm Woods, so those colors will fit best." Carlos winked and left the room.

'What would I do without Carlos?' Kim thought, before walking towards her closet. She remembered Carlos telling her about the the,e of the party, so she decided on black shorts with a high waist, a white button up shirt tucked into it, black boots and a leather jacket for outside. She put on some smokey-eye make-up and bordeaux red lipstick. She put on some blush and curled her hair into loose curls. She finished it of with a black hat signed by Michael Jackson. Kim looked into the mirror, at her confident new self.

'Nothing's gonna stop me now.' She thought, and she headed downstairs.

* * *

**Tadaa. So, what do y'all think? Yeah, I know, Carlos is a bit OOC, but he cares a lot about Kim.**

**So, if I did it right, the spanish bits said "Pepito shut up! I'm on the phone." and "Pepito shut up or I'll make you! I swear if I get my hands on you" And then Jerry hung up.**

**Also, I imagine Emma a bit as G. Hannelius (Or how you spell that...) cuz she's practically Leo's sister. So Emma is G. Hannelius.**

**Alright, so here's a thing for y'all, I'm gonna give Jerry this really long name, so, I want you guys to each send me in one name, and I'll pick some. Jerry's full name will be revealed next chapter. **

**"I know he's the one when he makes me laugh." - Minnie Mouse**

**Xx Skai**


	21. Chapter 21: Two different worlds

**Hey Skaiwalkers! It's mah birthday! Thanks a lot for all the birthday wishes! Hope y'all have an amazing day!**

**Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN VAN PERSIE! You're really one of my fave soccer players and I love youuu! By the way, Robin van Persie is a Dutch soccer player. He joined Manchester United some time ago and plays for the Ditch national team, just so y'all know.**

**Responses to reviews: **

Sophie W. Andrews: I will!  
alexia (Guest): Okkii. Ik woon gewoon lekker in Nederland. Lekker weertje altijd hier! Niet. Okaayyy. I'm just here, living in the Netherlands. Amazing weather here! Not.  
KarateGirl77: I'll make sure of that!  
rhinosareawesome19: Yeah, I know right, it just kinda popped into my mind and I liked it.  
jendallforever: Yeah he is, but I mean later hihi  
Daydreamin In Wonderland: I know! It just makes you feel like I'm so awesome. Also, one of my fave soccer players shares my birthday, and now every time I see him score I'm like GO BIRTHDAY BUDDY!  
bigdreamer1597: Yeah, I thought his father deserved that, he's stupid. Booo Lane.

Guest (1): Thanks for the name!

Violet2299: I'm glad you weren't expecting that, so I did good.

kickinfan321: Thank you sooo much!

ShiningStars152: Who doesn't like cookies? :)

autumn1999: Thank you so much!

curlygirl02: They're together on the show, only they don't show it a lot. Stupid I say, I NEED MY KICK!

ShawnaCrazyGirl: Maybe... Just maybe...

bd91346: Soon enough?

CarrotTopsHateRed: Oooh, I'm soo gonna use that!

Uniquelydestiny: Thank you! And thank you again!

silverwolf14791: I knew I made some mistakes. I used this translator thingie and I don't think it fully worked. There's gonna be some (bad) Spanish in this chapter too, since, ya know, Jack's at Jerry's house.

**Also, if any of you guys have a birthday or a wedding day or an anniversary coming up and you want a shout-out, just review and I'll shout-out at the closest date possible! Promise. And if you guys have any questions for me, like crushes, social life (even though I don't have one) or my writing, ask them. :)**

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

'Nothing's gonna stop me now.' She thought, and she headed downstairs.

* * *

**Kim's house**

Kim walked downstairs and was greeted by Logan... Stuffing a pie... In Keegan's face? 'Okay... Moving on.' Kim thought, kind of weirded our by the boys. She saw Jessie and James talking on the bench. Jessie was lunging over James' lap trying to get her phone which James held away from her. "Who were you texting? Is it a boy?" James asked accusingly. Jessie went beet red and quickly shook her head. "It's a boy!" James exclaimed. 'Might have some fun.' Kim thought evilly, before going to Jessie and James.

**(A/N: OMG I just noticed that Jessie and James are also the two people from Team Rocket. I DID NOT NOTICE THAT WHILE WRITING! That's so awesome, I'm gonna put that in in about... Now)**

"Sup team Rocket." Kim said happily. "Jessie, were you texting Jaden again?" Kim said in a mom tone. "Kim! You weren't supposed to say his name." Jessie said shyly. "James, throw me the phone." Kim exclaimed. James tossed Kim the phone and Kim scrolled through it. "Oh my Gosh!" Kim squealed. Jessie stood up and tried snatching away the phone from her sister desperately. "Jessie's got a date! Jessie's got a date!" Kim sang happily.

"Jessie's got a what now?" Keegan asked, his, still in pie covered, peeking out from the kitchen doorway. "Jessie has a date with Jaden this Friday. Ahhww, they're gonna have a picnic. How romantic!" Kim squealed. Now Kendall's head peeked out too. "Now way my little sis is going on a romantic date!" Kendall said. "Alright, then I'm just gonna tell Jo that you won't allow Jessie to go on a date." Kim threatened. "No no no not Jo. Pleasee, alright you can go on a date!" Kendall gave in. Keegan just grinned and followed his brother back into the kitchen.

Kim sighed as she turned around, finding a widely smiling Carlos right in front of her face. "Oh my God Carlos, you scared me." Kim laughed. "Sorry, now, give me the hat." Carlos said. Kim looked at him confused qnd Carlos rolled his eyes. "You're wearing the helmet today, and besides, Logan's getting really annoyed by it, so I think it's best if I do not wear it today." Carlos smiled. Kim smiled too and took of her hat, inly to have Carlos placing the helmet on her head and snatching her hat away.

"And Kim, do I rock this hat?" Carlos asked, steiking some weird poses. kim laughed put loud and nodded frantically. "You look great Carlos." She said. "Nice, so, are you ready to party BTR style?" Carlos asked excited. "Yeah I am. pizza, Ice Hockey and games. Let's get this party started!" Kim said happily. Carlos and Kim went into the kitchen and already saw the other getting the food out of the fridges and freezers. "We're starting with the Wii, then the X-Box, then the Nintendo's, then the Play MG's and finally the Playstation. We're gonna play in teams.

We have Team Rocket, which are Jessie and James. Then there is team Pinkie and the Brain, so me and Logan. Then there is team Explorers, Kendall and Camille, who is coming later, and then there is you guys." Keegan explained. "How did you choose your names?" Kim asked. "Well, team Rocket because of their names, team Pinkie and the Brain because Logan is smart and Keegan is nit-" "Hey!" "Sorry Keegan, but it's true. Team Explorers because Camille loves Dora so I agreed to be this Diego dude. So, who are you two?" Kendall asked.

Kim and Carlos took a look at each other and smiled evilly. "Call us... Team Shrek." Carlos said. "Cuz we got a guy who ain't afraid to slam some doors and a princess that can kick butt." Kim finished.

* * *

**Jerry's house**

Jack parked in front of Jerry's place and quickly walked to the back of the house, not wanting to be seen by grandma Martinez. She's a nice lady, only she expects Jack to talk back to her. One problem, she only speaks Spanish, and Jack doesn't speak Spanish. Jack climbed up in a tree located next to Jerry's parents room. 'Please don't be like last time.' Jack begged quietly. He peeked inside the window and saw the quickly moving blankets. Jack quickly jumped of the tree. 'Not again. That's just gross. Jerry has enough family, another one doesn't fit.' Jack thought disgusted.

"Yo Jack, up here!" Jerry said from his window. He threw down a rope and Jack smiled gratefully. Jack quickly climbed up the rope and landed safely in Jerry's room. "I see you already tried my parents room." Jerry said, looking at Jack's still disgusted face. "Dude, you have enough bros and sissies. I mean, you have Carla, Maria, Ricardo, Julio and Lita, I mean, you don't need others." Jack exclaimed. "You forgot José." Jerry said.

"Jerome Esteban Ricardo Rodrigo Yolanda César de la Rosa Ramìrez Martinez! Ven aquí tu culo perezoso! Ir a jugar con Pepito o lavar los platos te loco perezoso!" Grandma Martinez yelled. "Ugh, Yo soy la abuela ocupada. ¿No puedes Maria hacer esas cosas?" Jerry yelled back. "Bien, pediré a Maria, pero te toca mañana!" Grandma Martinez yelled back. "But Jack, you sounded upset over the phone. What' up-Oh today's your period." Jerry said, putting air quotes around period. "How did it go?" Jerry asked concerned.

Jack sighed as he plopped down on Jerry's chair. "I blew up on him man. He started about Emma and I just couldn't take it. You should have heard what he said about all of you, Emma, Kim, Grace. He's just such a freaking jerk. So, I told him off, bad." Explained Jack. "What now?" Jerry asked. "As in, how is my life now?" Jack asked. Jerry nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Let's see. I'm apparently a disgrace to the Brewer name, I got disowned by my father, I'm not my father's son anymore, the love of my life has been ripped away from me, Emma is still missing, I haven't been feeling well, I quit my job, and to top it off, I bumped my knee into my car door, not only leaving a bruise on my knee, but also a scratch in my car, with which I also bumped against a pole whilst going here. Adding up, life is just fucking awesome." Jack said, falling down on Jerry's bed, groaning loudly.

* * *

Jack's body shook a little, but soon, the shaking got worse. Jerry walked up to Jack and noticed the strangles sobs coming from Jack's body. "Dude, everything's okay. No need to cry." Jerry said soothingly. Jack slowly sat up, his eyes filled with tears streaming down his face. "Jer, I just don't know what to do." Jack said, his cries strangling his voice.

Jerry couldn't stand to see his friend like this. "Jack, you know I'm not good at these things, but I,m gonna go all girly on you. Do what your heart tells you. I mean, you and Kim will come together eventually, I just know that. I will help you find Emma, I promise. And you could always take a job at Rocqué Records. And dude," Jerry went on, raising his voice a little, "you are ANYTHING but a disgrace to the Brewer name. If anyone is a disgrace, he is! I mean, disowning your son like he's some piece of shit. Well, he could have done worse things, like abusing you, but he didn't do that, right?" Jerry joked the ending. Jack bowed down his head, tears swelling up in his eyes once again. "Right?" Jerry asked desperately, not hoping he was not right.

When Jerry saw that Jack's sobbing started again, he knew that he was right. "Oh God, he did, didn't he? That goddamn jerk! Did he do this to Grace too? Jack, why aren't you answering? Jack," Jerry said seriously, bowing down to eye level with Jack, 'Did he do this too Grace too? And what did he do?"

"He-"

* * *

**What did Jack's father do? Find out next chapter! Yeah, this was a mean cliffy, you already know he abused them, but what else did he do? If he did anything else, I'm so evil right now!**

**Jerome Esteban Ricardo Rodrigo Yolanda César de la Rosa Ramìrez Martinez. What do y'all think of the name? Notice the first five letters of the first five names spell J.E.R.R.Y? Thanks to CarrotTopsHateRed for the idea!**

**Here is the Spanish:**

**Jerome ... Martinez! Get your lazy butt over here! Go play with Pepito or do the dishes you stupid nutjob!**

**I'm busy grandma. Can't you get Maria to do that stuff?**

**Alright, I'll ask Maria, but you're up tomorrow!**

**"Ssssshhhh STOP IT!" - Lamarr Wilson (Funniest. Dude. Ever.)**

**Xx Skai**


	22. Chapter 22: Flashbacks

**Hey Skaiwalkers! Here is the awaited chapter... What has Lane done? Find out after all my ranting.**

**SHOUT-OUT TO THE GUEST HALIMA! She asked me to shout-out for Aid a Muslim day, which is supposed to be this Thursday! I have no idea what that is but still AID A MUSLIM DAY!**

**And remember, birthday coming up? Have any questions for me relating anything? Just ask. :)**

**Responses to reviews:**

ShiningStars152: You'll find out what Jack's dad has against Kim in this chapter.

curlygirl02: Thank you, I did good then.

Sophie W. Andrews: I know, they bother me too! If only they weren't so fun to write...

KarateGirl77: Don't let Kim's happiness trick you, gurl!

rhinosareawesome19: I can't wait to introduce Emma too! And thank for the birthday wish.

Guest (1): Hihi, unfortunately, there weren't candles on my cake... Hmpf... But thank you sooo much for reviewing.

jendallforever: Maybe he did, maybe he didn't... Find out...

ShawnaCrazyGirl: Also for you, maybe he did... Maybe he didn't... Cue evil laugh...

kickinfan321: Hihi, great review! It would be fun right?

autumn1999: Soon enough?

bigdreamer1597: I officially strongly dislike him too.

silverwolf14791: Thank you. I explained the thing in a PM. :)

CarrotTopsHateRed: Jack's father is one evil man... He can't get any worse after this chapter... I hope.

SnowLeopardadPrincess456: I'm planning on making the story around 30-40 chapters, but I want to make it super long, so I know it's gonna be more than 30 chapters, but I don't know how many exactly. All I know is that I'm so not done with this story now. :)

* * *

**Alright, so this chapter is based more around Jack then Kim, just so y'all know. Oh, and just because Jack's dad owns Wall Recordings, doesn't give a bad image to it okay. Wall Recordings belongs to Afrojack, and he's my favorite DJ, so no bad name to Wall Recordings okay. :)**

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

When Jerry saw that Jack's sobbing started again, he knew that he was right. "Oh God, he did, didn't he? That goddamn jerk! Did he do this to Grace too? Jack, why aren't you answering? Jack," Jerry said seriously, bowing down to eye level with Jack, 'Did he do this too Grace too? And what did he do?"

"He-"

* * *

**Jerry's house**

"He- He abused me and Grace. He wanted us to d-d-do everyth- everything he said. Jerry, you really want to know everything?" Jack asked, to make sure Jerry even wanted to hear. Jerry took a chair and sat in front of Jack, nodding for him to continue.

* * *

Flashback (Jack's story will be told in flashbacks.)

_Nine-year old Jack was sitting in his room, softly strumming his guitar. He saved up for it for years, and yesterday, he was finally able to buy it. Jack was utterly happy with it, since he always wanted to learn how to play the guitar._

_He was softly strumming the notes to 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train. Jack was a natural, and in less than an hour he could play the song. Jack played the song, over and over again. He knew that if his father heard him play, he would be mad. _

_Jack and Grace were forbidden to play any musical instruments but the piano. Both hated this, because Jack wanted to play the guitar, and Grace the cello. "Jack!" Lane yelled. 'Holy Zam!' Jack, before he quickly hid the guitar under his bed. He jumped behind his piano and started playing 'Sk8er Boi' by Avril Lavigne. _

_The door slammed open, revealing Lane Brewer. "Did I hear a guitar?" He asked madly. "No, I don't have a guitar, how could you have heard one?" Jack joked innocently. Lane threw a karate trophy at Jack, hitting Jack's arm, leaving a small cut. "Don't play jokes on me boy." Lane warned, before leaving the room, leaving Jack behind._

_'My dad threw my trophy at me, he hurt me.' Jack thought sadly. And even though it was small, this was the start of eleven horrible years._

* * *

**Present time**

"Wait, so your dad got mad you played guitar?" Jerry asked unbelievingly. "He didn't want me and Grace to get interested into other instruments, just the piano some would end up in the DJ business to keep his company going." Jack sighed. "That's stupid!" Jerry exclaimed. "I know, but anyways, that year, it stayed like this, him throwing stuff, but nothing happened to Grace. Then it was Christmas Eve 2003."

* * *

Flashback

_Jack and Rue Brewer were sitting downstairs, waiting for Grace and Lane to come back. Grace was visiting a friend and Lane was picking her up. Jack felt anxious, knowing what his dad was capable of. Cuts and bruises covered ten year old Jack from head to toe, but rather him than his mom or Grace._

_"Mom, how far away did Gracie's friend live again?" Jack asked. "About ten minutes." Rue answered absently, not taking her eyes of her phone. "But they've been gone for forty minutes." Jack exclaimed. "Jack, calm down. They probably got stuck in traffic or something." Rue answered. "I know I do not know anything about those traffic delays, but you can't get stuck in traffic in LA for forty minutes if it's only ten minutes away." Jack stated simply. _

_Rue briefly looked up from her phone and directed her gaze to her son. "That's true. I'll call dad." Rue said, dialing Lane's number. "Hello Lane, it's Rue... Where are you?... Okay... Alright... Bye. Jack, they got a flat tire but it's fixed now, they're home in about five minutes." Rue explained. Jack smiled and nodded, turning to the amazing Christmas Eve dinner standing there. Oh, how he wanted to eat it._

_The door opened, revealing Lane and Grace. "Gracie!" Jack yelled happily. He ran to his sister and hugged her tight. "You okay?" He whispered softly. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Grace whispered back softly, but he felt her had shaking no. "Dad, is it alright if I go to the bathroom before dinner to clean myself up. I spilled some juice over myself at Kimmy's house." Grace asked. Lane nodded and motioned for Jack to come to him._

_"Jack. Go help your sister. You know what to do, just, tell her what to do and the consequences. Oh, and both of you, stay away from the Crawford's. They're worthless, mean, sadistic people, and I forbid the both of you to see them. No, go to Grace." Lane hissed softly. Jack nodded scared and quickly ran after Grace. Lane put on a fake smile and went to his wife, greeting her with a big hug._

_Jack ran into the bathroom, finding a sobbing Grace on the floor. Jack quickly ran up to her and hugged her tight. "Sorry Gracie. This shouldn't have happened." He apologized. Little Grace looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red. "Jack, why would he do that?" She asked softly. "I don't know. I-I did whatever the fudge he wanted, he should've left you alone." He said softly. "Jack, what do you mean?" Grace asked._

_Jack pulled of his shirt, revealing the bruises and cuts on his well-shaped body. Grace gasped and engulfed her brother in a hug. "Jack, why didn't you tell me? I could've helped!" Exclaimed Grace. "He told me I couldn't tell anyone,or he'd hurt you and mom. I just couldn't let that happen." Jack said. "But- But Jack, you shouldn't be doing this alone, you're only ten!" Grace backfired. "Gracie, you're even younger than me, so how could I let to go through this?" Jack asked her. "You're growing up to fast Jack." Grace joked. Jack smiled back, but turned serious in the blink of an eye._

_"Gracie, you cannot tell anyone. If dad calls you, you listen. You do not speak against him and you will always listen, or he'll hurt you, bad." Jack said, pointing at the scar on his chest. "Dad is an evil man, he'll hurt you if you don't watch out. After a beating, come to me. And most important, don't struggle. I learned it the hard way." Jack said sadly, turning around, showing Grace a ginormous gash, going from his left shoulder-blade to his lower back. _

_"Jack, I'm scared." Grace admitted. "Me too, but we have each other now, right?" Jack said, trying to cheer her up a but. She nodded softly and hugged her brother. "Why was dad mad?" Jack asked. "I met this girl in the park, and I went over to her house to get something to drink. Then her mom let me call home to let mom pick me up. Dad picked me up, and when he saw Kim's house, he was really mad at me. He-He hit me and told me never to go there again. I tried to run away, but he threw me in the car and we drove to the forest. There he made me step out, and he got this really big stick, and he-he... It hurt Jack." Grace said, not able to finish her story._

_"Gracie, where did he hit you?" Jack asked concerned. Grace lifted up her sweater so her stomach was showing. It was almost black, covered in dirt and bruises and cuts. "Lemme clean that." Jack said, taking the first aid kid out of the cabinet. He slowly started putting all kinds of ointments and gazes on Grace's stomach. "Where did you learn that, Jack?" Grace asked interested. _

_"The man's so evil he showed me how, so I could do it by myself. Only I couldn't reach the one on my back, so I think it might be infected, but it doesn't matter." Jack said. Now Grace was pissed. "Jack, it does matter! You're fudging back is infected! Let me look at it." Grace said, forcing her brother to face his back towards her._

_Grace inspected the gash. "Alright, peroxide, where is the peroxide?" Grace mumbled to herself. Jack handed her the bottle with peroxide. "This is gonna hurt Jack." Grace warned. Grace softly dipped the peroxide on Jack's back, but it was already enough to make Jack groan in pain. Grace didn't listen to her brother's pleading tomstop and kept on dipping the peroxide on the wound. "Done Jack. What now?" Grace asked._

_"Just go with the flow." Jack said, pulling his shirt back on. Grace straightened her shirt and took Jack's hand. "Let's go sissy." Jack smiled sweetly, before returning to their Christmas dinner._

* * *

**Present time**

"On Christmas Eve? C'mon that's just evil!" Jerry exclaimed. "Do you still have, ya know, the scar?" Jerry asked, referring to the gash on Jack's back from then. Jack stood up and lifted up his shirt, showing his back to Jerry. If you would just look, you wouldn't notice it, but if you looked really closely, you could still see the scar running down his back. Jack pulled down his shirt and sat down again.

"Why didn't Grace ever tell me?" Jerry asked sadly. "Because we weren't allowed to. Lane has done horrible things to me, but not horrible enough to make me scarred. Okay, that's a lie, I am scarred, mentally and physically, but Lane tried something on her, which really scared her." Jack saud uneasily. "Jack, tell me, please." Jerry begged. You could hear the love for Grace in his voice. "Jerry, you're not gonna like this." Jack said.

* * *

Flashback (Grace is fifteen, Jack is sixteen.)

_It's just a normal Saturday evening in 2011. Grace and Jack had just been introduced to the DJ world a few months ago and were greeted with open arms. Jack made his tribute with his mix 'No Beef' and Grace and her partner Jerry made their first single called 'Cannonball'. _

_Grace just left Jerry's house, where they had been working on a new song. Both DJ's had started to grow feelings for one another, so it was no surprise Grace practically skipped away from Jerry's house, her good mood unbreakable. She was so happy, she didn't notice the black Toyota following her around. _

_Grace took a left, only about a mile away from her house now. Suddenly, the black car stopped right beside her and a man jumped out. He took Grace in his arms and led her into the car. Grace was struggling harshly, before hearing a very familiar voice. "Sit still Gracie. We've got to talk." Grace winced and remembered Jack's words from so many years ago. 'And most important, don't struggle.' She heard a ten-year old Jack say in her mind. Grace sat down helplessly, knowing that struggling was with no use._

_They drove for about another ten minutes, before the car pulled over. Grace was pulled out of the car harshly by her father. Lane nodded to the car and it drove away. Lane smirked and took his daughter with him. Grace looked around and saw the red lights glowing around her. 'Oh no, no, no, no.' She thought worried. She tried running away, but Lane grabbed her even tighter._

_They walked into a small building. "Lane! What can I do for you, bud?" A small man said. "I need money. I went gambling, so, here is the girl." Lane explained, shoving Grace forward. "Lola!" The small man yelled. A short woman, probably in her fifties, came out from a room and started walking around Grace._

_"Nice posture, lovely hair. Amazing eyes, this is a beautiful young lady, sir. She'll be worth a lot." Lola said. "Thank you. Now go." The small man said. Lola nodded and walked away. "So, how many for the girl?" The man asked. "Vincenzo, that depends on the business." Lane said, smiling evilly. Grace looked around her, knowing she was doomed. Not even Jack could help her. 'JACK!' Grace thought. "Daddy, may I use th bathroom please?" Grace asked sweetly. "Yes, of course dear." The small man said, smiling at his hopefully new client. He shoved Grace to the bathroom and quickly closed the door._

_Grace quickly locked the door and took out her phone. She dialed Jack's number. 'C'mon, c'mon, pick up the damn phone!' Grace thought anxiously. _

_"Hello?"_

_"Jack, it's Grace. I don't have much time, but dad's trying to sell me for money, help me now!"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Some small building at fifth street, the owner's name in Vincenzo. That's all I know."_

_"I'll try and find you. Love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_Grace hang up, a feeling of relieve spreading over her. "Grace, were you talking to someone?" Lane asked madly. "No daddy." Grace said innocently. Lane opened the bathroom door and snatched Grace's phone out of her hand. "You were calling Jack! Oh, you're gonna get it now!" Lane said angrily. "Vincenzo, give me a room for the lady, I already found her a client." Lane said, smiling evilly. "Here's the key. Room 21 on the second floor." Vincenzo said, tossing his keys to Lane. "Now, let's have some fun you slut."_

_Jack ran as fast as he could to get to Grace. 'Alright, fifth street, dmall building. Think you idiot. C'mon, Ricky mentioned it once. C'mon, c'mon... LOVE SHACK!' Jack thought, before running the the red-lighted neighborhood. Jack tried to run away from the windows as far as possible, not even peeking inside. He had to get to Grace, or her innocence will be taken._

_Jack saw the building and quickly ran into it. "Where is Grace?" He asked desparately. "Sorry, we have mo Grace here." The man smirked. Jack jumped ver the counter and punched the man in the face. "Where. Is. Grace?" He hissed. "Room 21, second floor. Please don't hurt me." The man begged. "You disgust me." Jack hissed lowly, before running towards Room 21._

_Jack saw the room, and he stopped just in front of it, just to hear the things said. "Daddy, please don't." "You're picking that Jerry boy over me, eh?" "No, no dad. Please." "I'll teach you, you stupid bitch." "No, NOOO!" That was enough for Jack. In one swift movement, he slammed open the door. Seeing his father in his boxers and a naked Grace. "Let her go you asshole." Jack hissed. "Jack, go away." Lane said calmly, knowing his son always listened to him._

_But he didn't. Instead, Jack ran forward and lunged a punch to Lane's face. Lane fell back, screaming in agony. "Grace, get your clothes, I'll kepp him busy." Jack said. Grace quickly ran to the pile of clothes and started to put them on as quickly as she could, wincing in pain. "Jack, you don't punch your fa-" Lane was cut of by Jack throwing a roundhouse kick at his father's face. "I don't know if you noticed dad, but I'm a black belt now. I'll punch you whenever I want." Jack said evilly._

_Lane grasped around, looking for his pocket knife. When he found it, he quickly flipped up the knife and threw it at his son, hitting him square in the chest. Jack felt hi self becoming dizzy, the world slowly fading away. Jack pulled out the knife and ran towards Grace. He was hurt badly, his mind fuzzing and not knowing where to go, but anywhere but here. _

_Jack took Grace's hand and ran away with her. Away from him. After five minutes of running, the pair hid under a bridge. "Jack, he- look what he did! He almost killed you! This is attempted murder!" Grace exclaimed. Jack put his hand in front of Grace's mouth, muffling her sounds. "Grace, no one can know." Jack said softly. "Jack, we can get away from him. He'll go to jail and we'll be off the hook." Grace said sweetly. "Grace, you don't get it. Dad has friends, his friends listen to him. If dad goesm his friends will take over, and then their friends. Grace, this will not stop, not until we move out or he dies. Maybe even if we move out." Jack said worriedly. "Graciebelle, I love you so much, and I don't want to risk your life." Jack said softly. "But I'm not gonna let you risk yours for me, we're in this together, and I need my big bro to get through this."_

* * *

**Present time**

"JACK I LOVE YOU DUDE! You saved Grace from being raped! Wait, but, you said he was mad because she hung out with me. Oh God, that is all my fault. Ughh, she wouldn't have been almost raped if it wasn't for me! It's my fault!" Jerry exclaimed, clenching his fists in his hair. "Jerry, you couldn't do anything about it dude, really." Jack said soothingly. "Jack, from now on, tell me everything." Jerry said. Jack nodded and hugged Jerry tight. "I love you dude, and you know that, and if anything happnes to you, I'll kick butt. I can't afford to lose you, no one can afford to lose you." Jerry said sadly.

"I'll never go anywhere. I will be here from the beginning till the end." Jack said, smiling a little. Jack started walking towards the window, smiling glumly at his best friend. "See ya later." Jack said. "Bye." Jerrybwhispered. Jack jumped out of the window and ran to his car. He stepped in and turned on the engine. He started driving, but he just couldn't take his mind off the fact he just told Jerry everything.

His mind was so occupied that he didn't notice the red Subaru driving through the red light. Jack drove further, and before you know it, the Subaru crashed into Jack's car, at the driver's side. Jack's mind only had seconds to take everything in, before his mind went all fuzzy and black.

* * *

**Wow, that was probably the longest chapter yet! Lane is an evil man, isn't he? I mean, he tried to sell Grace, and poor Jack and Grace. And now Jack has been involved in a car accident. Well, isn't life fucking amazing for Jack Brewer?**

**"I love how in scary movies the person yells out 'Hello?' as if the killer is going to be like 'Yeah, I'm in the kitchen. Want a sandwich?'" - Anonymous**

**Xx Skai**


	23. Chapter 23: Always

**You spin my World 7**

**Hey Skaiwalkers! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END, YOU MUST READ IT!**

**Oh, and about the shout-out, I'm really sorry, Halima. I made a typo. It's Eid a Muslim day, not Aid. Sorry... Stupid iPad autocorrect...**

**Also, jackxxxkimlover asked me how I make my story images. I have this app on my iPad, which is called Piccollage. I use it for every cover or edit I make, and it's fun when you're bored. So, that's how I make them. It's free by the way, so you can just download it. It's also for android.**

**Responses to reviews: **

ShiningStars152: Glad things are cleared up.

AllDaydreamsAreDangerous: I know right? It's just stupid! I mean, I would like a killer sandwich (Get it?), but ya know, I'm not gonna yell for a killer to come out.

alexia (Guest): Ahw, dankje. Ik ben blij dat het verhaal steeds beter wordt, anders was het een beetje gênant geweest, snap je. Ahw, thank you! I'm glad the story gets better and better, otherwise it would have been a bit awkward, ya know?

rhinosareawesome19: I hate Lane too. And what he did to Garce should never have been done! And then the car wreck. Life is amazing, isn't it? Notice the sarcasm.

Imjustme (Guest): Yeah, he's evil.

Guest (1): Don't get your hopes up, it might take a while before they're a couple again.

KarateGirl77: Thank you so much :)

ShawnaCrazyGirl: Hahha, I love how you replaced the swears with $#!%(737%*?^£, I have always thought that funny.

kickinfan321: Woohoo! It's interesting! Yeah!

silverwolf14791: Speaking about popcorn and a movie, I fell like watching all Hp movies this summer with a lot of popcorn. The time hasn't come yet... * sob sob *

PurpleRoseFromYou: Yeah he is! He needs to go to the mental hospital!

Elevate24: Soon enough?

Sarah Mia 13: Woohoo I can write sick and creepy stuff! (Do I need to be worried? I think I do.)

happy (Guest): I turned 15. Oh, and HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY to your grandmother. Ya know, I was born on the same day as my great-grandmother. Birthday triplets :)

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

His mind was so occupied that he didn't notice the red Subaru driving through the red light. Jack drove further, and before you know it, the Subaru crashed into Jack's car, at the driver's side. Jack's mind only had seconds to take everything in, before his mind went all fuzzy and black.

* * *

**Palm Woods**

"Logan, we don't want to be part of your stupid experiment." Kendall nagged. "But you guys are the only one that can, it's about the adrenaline in the human body on birthdays!" Logan made up quickly, shoving the two birthday teens to the Palm Woods pool. Did I mention they were blindfolded? No, oh... They're blindfolded. "Logan, that doesn't make any sense." Exclaimed Keegan. "You don't make any sense!" Logan fired back. "That's just stupid." Keegan shot back. "You're stupid, now shut up, we're almost done." Logan said.

Meanwhile, the others were decorating the pool. Camille and Jo placed the cake, Carlos and James the snacks, the Jennifers the decoration, Jessie did the guest list and Kim was trying to come up with a good birthday speech. 'Dear Kendall and Keegan. Nope, to formal. Yo, Ken-dough and K-dog. What the hell was that. Kendall and Keegan. Let's just stick with that.' Kim thought, before settling herself at a table and starting to write the speech.

Logan was walking into the elevator with Kendall and Keegan. As soon as they were in, Logan got out his phone and texted Carlos.

_The eagles are in the nest. I repeat, the eagles are in the nest. Mockingbird out. _

Carlos read the text and screamed out loud, so everyone could hear. "The eagles are in the nest! Everybody in their places!" Everyone shot up and ran to hide behind something. Kim quickly stood up and dove behind a bush, to be joined by Jo. They heard the elevator dinging, and they prepared for the surprise. "Okay, here we are, you guys can put the blindfolds of now." Logan said. As soon as the blindfolds were off, Carlos gave a sign and everybody jumped out. "SURPRISE!" They all yelled. "No." Kendall started. "Freaking." Keegan continued. "Way." They both said in unison.

"Big Time Party! With the Hollywood party kings of Hollywood!" James and Carlos yelled. Camille blasted the music and everyone started dancing. Kim didn't join them, but just sat down in a corner quietly. She wanted to be here with Jack, like, so bad right now. She felt a small tear running down her face, but soon she remembered she was wearing the helmet today, which meant she could handle everything. She wiped away the tear and joined the others in the dance party.

* * *

Even though Kim was sad, she had a blast. She danced the night away, learning some moves from X who regularly came by. Gustave remixed some songs whilst Kelly took all kinds of pictures of the people. James ran up to the stage and got the microphone out. "Alright, now, we're gonna have some special words from our own Kim Crawford, but, before that, I want to say something." James said nervously.

He gripped the mic tighter as he walked towards Lucy, who was watching by the snack table. "Lucy, when you kissed Kendall, I was jealous out of my mind, and I didn't know why, but now I do. I really, really like you Lucy, so, I was hoping, that maybe, if you want to-" "Just ask her out already!" Jessie shouted. "Lucy, would you like to go on a date with me?" James asked hopeful. Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yes!" James shouted, hugging Lucy in the process. James ran back up the stage and placed the mic in the holder.

"And now, a few words from the lovely Kim Crawford." James said, motioning for Kim to come up the stage. Kim stood behind the microphone, and from the corner of her eyes, she could see James grabbing Lucy's hand. This made her smile. "Hello," She started, "First of all, you did it James. It took you long enough!" Kim exclaimed, making both James and Lucy go beet red. "And now, Kendall and Keegan. You are probably the most annoying, irritable, most-childish people I've ever met, and I love you guys for that. You are the best brothers a girl could have ever wished for. I love you guys so much, I just don't know what to- Oh my phone is ringing." Kim interrupted herself. "Can I?" Kim asked. Kendall nodded and Kim answered her phone.

* * *

"Yo, it's Kim."

"Hey Kim, it's Grace."

"Hey girl, you sound worried, what's wrong?"

"It's Jack, he's in the hospital."

"He's what?"

"He's in the hospital, he was visiting Jerry, and when he drove home he got hit by another car."

"How's he doing?"

"He's asleep. The wounds are deep, he's probably gonna end up in a coma. Please come."

"I'm coming, be there in ten."

"Okay, bye. Love ya."

"Love ya too."

* * *

Kim ran back up to the mic again and spoke quickly. "Best brothers ever, blah blah blah, gotta go. Logan, need a ride. Bye!" She spoke, before running of the stage and grabbing Logan by his arm. "Kim, what's going on?" Logan asked concerned, getting into his car. Kim took the passenger's seat and explained what happened to Jack on the way to the hospital. Kim stepped out and turned to Logan. "Just go back, tell everyone that something came up and I had to leave. Bye!" Kim said quickly again, before running into the hospital.

As soon as she entered the hospital, she saw Grace and Jerry sitting in the corner of the room. She quickly ran over to the two and hugged them tight. "Kim, you came." Grace said happily. "Of course I did, I'm your best friend." Kim smiled sweetly.

A doctor came up to the three teens, wearing a worried expression. "Are you three relatives of Jack Brewer?" He asked. "Only me, this is my boyfriend Jerry and my best friend Kim." Grace said, motioning to Jerry and Kim. "Jack woke up, but we expect him to fall into a coma soon. He asked for a Kick?" The doctor said confused. "Kim, I think he means you." Jerry said. "Me? Shouldn't Grace go?" Kim said worriedly. "Kim, just go, he wants to see you." Grace smiled sweetly.

Kim smiled back at her best friend, before joining the doctor on his walk to Jack's room. They stopped at Room 394. "This is Jack Brewer's room." The doctor said, opening the door.

* * *

Kim softly stepped in, seeing a fragile Jack on his bed. She never wanted to see him like this, so fragile and soft. She took a seat next to Jack's bed and took his hand in hers. Jack fluttered his eyes open and looked Kim in the eyes. "Hey Kim." He said softly, his voice groggy. "Hey Jack. You're hair looks great today." Kim joked, causing Jack to smile a little. "The doctors said I'm gonna go into a coma." Said Jack sadly. "I know Jack." Kim said, tears threatening to spill out of her watery eyes.

"Kim, listen to me. Tell Grace to keep on fighting and stay strong. Tell Jerry to stay himself and be there for Grace. Kim, I love you, I will not stop. Even if my memory is lost due to the coma, I will love you again and again. I love you so much." Jack said sweetly. "Jack, after all this time?" Kim said, the tears finally leaving her eyes. "Always." Said Jack, before slipping away in unconsciousness.

* * *

**Oh no, Jack's in a coma! Okay, am I the only one, or does this ending make like the perfect death scene? And the HP reference just fitted into it so well! But I couldn't kill Jack, ever. Maybe in another story, but not here!**

**Alright guys, you need to read this. Tomorrow morning, me and my family are going on a two week holiday to the Ardennes. We will be staying in this house we hired. The problem is that I don't know if there is any WiFi, because if there's not, I will not be able to update for the following two weeks. Oh My Gosh if there is no internet I can't read fanfictions too. My life will be so empty then. Well, I think we just have to wait and find out if I have internet.**

**"Marcus is evil." - Leo Dooley (I love Lab Rats soooooo much!)**

**Xx Skai**


	24. Chapter 24: Who was it?

**Hey Skaiwalkers. Yeah, you're all like, woah, she updated so soon? Well, after the previous one, I immediately got inspiration for the next, and people thought Jack was dead, which is not the case!**

**Also, this chapter is kind of, really sad. Like, really sad.**

**Responses to reviews: **

Kickinit1036: Of course I won't. In this story at least.

KarateGirl77: Soon enough? :)

PurpleRoseFromYou: I know... I know... :)

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

"Kim, listen to me. Tell Grace to keep on fighting and stay strong. Tell Jerry to stay himself and be there for Grace. Kim, I love you, I will not stop. Even if my memory is lost due to the coma, I will love you again and again. I love you so much." Jack said sweetly. "Jack, after all this time?" Kim said, the tears finally leaving her eyes. "Always." Said Jack, before slipping away in unconsciousness.

* * *

**The hospital: Room 394**

"Jack... JACK! Wake up... Wake up please Jack. I love you, just wake up." Kim sobbed, squeezing Jack's hand hard, and with her other hand shaking the non-moving body of the teenage boy on the bed. "Jack please, you can't leave me." Kim said quietly, her voice barely rising above a whisper. Kim quickly pushed the red button besides Jack's several times, hoping a nurse would come soon.

Softly, the doctor walked in. He stood behind Kim, his hand gently laid on her shoulder. "Ms. Crawford, don't worry. Mr. Brewer has just slipped away into his coma. Should I get Mr. martinez and Mrs. Brewer?" He asked kindly. Kim nodded, her body still shaking from the shock that covered her earlier. The words of the doctor made her feel quite, calm. 'He's not dead Kim. He's not dead." She kept on telling herself, preventing herself from going insane.

Jerry and Grace walked into Jack's room. At the sight of Jack, Grace immediately burst into tears. Jerry hugged her tight, whispering sweet words in her ear. Kim slowly stood up, her honey-blonde hair falling over her tear-drained face. She took small steps towards the couple, not wanting to interrupt anything, but as soon as Jerry stretched his shaking hand out for her, Kim gladly took it and joined the hug.

They stayed quiet together, not knowing what to say. Jack has just slipped into a coma. "Kim, you okay?" Jerry whispered softly, stroking her hair. "I thought he died Jerry. I thought he left me." Kim whispered, her voice cracking. "Jack would never leave you Kim, you're the thing that keeps him alive, that keeps him sane." Said Jerry sweetly. "Grace." Kim whispered to her best friend. "Are you holding up?" She asked softly.

Grace violently shook her head and crashed down on the floor, falling onto her knees, sobbing loudly as if the world was crashing down on her. Jerry acted quickly, kneeling down next to his girlfriend. He took her in his arms and started whispering something in her ear. "Jack told me. I'll be there for you no matter what. Come to me now." Jerry whispered sweetly, making Grace smile a little.

"Kim, did he say anything?" Grace asked, her voice sore. "He told me to tell Jerry to stay himself and be there for Grace. And Grace, he wants you to know that you have to keep on fighting and stay strong." Said Kim, looking at the boy in the hospital bed. "What did he tell you?" Jerry asked nicely. "He told me he loves me, and that he always will." Kim said, a lump building up in her throat, barely being able to speak.

* * *

A soft knock on the door broke the eery silence hanging in the room. The door opened, the creaking of the door being the only sound made. Softly, Kendall stepped in. He saw his baby sister bawling by the bed, her friends crying on the floor. He slowly walked up to his sister, taking the chair next to her. He noticed that her eyes were closed, she was holding his hands, talking like she was talking to him.

"Hey Jack, please wake up. I need you, we need you. I love you so much. Remember that time when I got sick and you took care of me? You were so sweet. Or when we went to Splash Park, man I wanted some bacon. Luckily they had a bacon burger." Kim rambled, smiling at their memories. "Jack, I want more of those moment. Come back to me. I love you." She whispered, as if anyone who wanted to do something to him was there.

Kim opened her eyes, finally noticing the presence next to her. She looked up, finding the face of her brother. "Shouldn't you be at your party?" Kim asked, holding back sobs. "Screw the party, my sister needs me. Everyone's worried, ya know?" Kendall said sweetly. "Kendall, why does this happen to me? What did I do wrong to deserve all this? What did Jack do wrong?" Kim sobbed, flinging herself into Kendall's arms. "I don't know Kimmers, I really don't know."

* * *

The doctor walked into the room, causing the teenagers in the room to look up to him. "Mrs. Brewer, we've found out who was the driver of the car that hit Jack." Announced the doctor. "Who was it?" Grace asked. From her tone you could hear she was angry, as if she could snap the persons head. "He recently checked himself in in the hospital. We saw the damage to his car and he told us he was in a car accident, but drove further.

We think that this person might be the one that hit Jack's car, since his injuries amd the damage to his car fit the damage that has been made to Jack's, only Jack's being worse. He's being interrogated by the police at this moment. It's a standard procedure, but I don't think he hit Jack on purpose." The doctor spoke.

"Who is it?" Grace asked again. "Mrs. Brewer, I'm unfortunate to inform you that the person who hit Jack's car, was in fact, your father, Lane Brewer." The doctor said displeased. At the sound of his name, Grace could do nothing but faint, knowing that this wasn't an accident, but the scond time of attempted murder on Jack Brewer.

* * *

**Tadaa. So, this was a small chapter to let you all know Jack is not dead. How could I kill Jack? Then there wouldn't be much of a story, aye?**

**"Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated." - Lamartine**

**Xx Skai**


	25. Chapter 25: Could it be?

**Hey Skaiwalkers! I have WiFi here! Buy I only have internet when I'm actually inside the house, so I won't update a lot, but I'm already happy, otherwise I had to go two weeks with maybe only WiFi at McDonalds. I can't live like that. I admit, I'm totally addicted to the internet, I can't live without it.**

**And I changed the genre from Friendship to Drama. I think it fits the story better, but Friendship is still a big thing, especially now, only the drama gets big here. Also, the chapter is pretty short, sorry for that...**

**Responses to reviews: (For both chapters 22 and 23)**

KarateGirl77: You're awesome too!

Guest (1): I guess it was cute :)  
Anialoveskick: I was hoping that too, and I can. Yay.

panda-l0ver728: Yeah, that big bowl of no good. Ssssssstop it!

autumn1999: I cannot promise anything about Jack waking up soon...

rhinosareawesome19: Haha, glad I can update eventually. :)

bd91346: Thanks!

Imjustme (Guest): Yeah, the second time! That man is a maniac!

AllDaydreamsAreDangerous: Doesn't matter, I like that you like my quotes.

curlygirl02: For the second time, my dear fellow cat-lover. He tried to kill Jack for the second time.

ShawnaCrazyGirl: Hahaha.

Indiebay: Yaaay!

bigdreamer1597: Here is the next chapter.

jendallforever: Here is more.

jendallforever: Of course they do!

Jennlee1: Yay, new reader!

kickinfan321: Haha, great review!

Hanneli Steyn (Guest): Haha, wel leuk dat je het probeert in het Nederlands. Anders kan je altijd nog gewoon in het Engels of Afrikaans reviewen hoor, maakt mij niet uit. Hah, it's fun that you try to review in Dutch. Otherwise you can always review in English of African, I don't mind.

emylova: Oh Gosh you're reading my story! I read all yours! Eep, I loved them!

LittleLionGal: Hahah, I loved your review!

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

"Who is it?" Grace asked again. "Mrs. Brewer, I'm unfortunate to inform you that the person who hit Jack's car, was in fact, your father, Lane Brewer." The doctor said displeased. At the sound of his name, Grace could do nothing but faint, knowing that this wasn't an accident, but the second time of attempted murder on Jack Brewer.

* * *

**The hospital: Room 742**

"Grace, Gracie? Graciebelle?" Jerry said softly, trying to wake his unconscious girlfriend up. Grace' head was throbbing, as if she hit her head against a concrete wall. Her mind was fuzzy, and she had no memory of the last few minutes, until it all came flooding back to her. "I'm... Going to... Fucking kill him." Grace murmured, her headache affecting her voice. "Grace, you're awake." Jerry said happily, hugging Grace tight.

"Jerry, help me up, I need to become a murderer." Grace said harshly, venom dripping from her voice. Jerry took Grace' wrists in his hands, stopping her from getting up. "No Grace, calm down. I know what he has done is bad, but you need to stay under the covers right now." Jerry said worriedly. Grace looked around, her eyes still adjusting to the bright lights of the hospital room. "Jer, where's Kim?" Grace asked softly, not acknowledging the presence of her best friend in the room.

"She's in Jack's room. She hasn't come out in days." Jerry said worried, sadness and worry spreading across his tired, worn-out face. "Days? Jerry, how long have I been out?" Grace asked panicky. "A week. You've been out for a week, and so has Jack." Jerry said, his voice cracking at the mention of Jack.

"Dang it, I missed James' birthday party." Grace joked. "Well," Jerry joked along, "so did I, so you didn't really miss anything." Grace smiled at her boyfriend's goofiness, even in the worst situations, he could make you laugh.

* * *

**The hospital: Room 394**

In Jack's room, things were less pleasant. Kim had never left Jack's side, only to go the bathroom or clean herself up. Food had been brought to her, and she was even offered the bed in the same room as Jack's, even though she never used it.

She sat besides his bed, clutching his hand tightly as she spoke soft, sweet words to him. "Jack, I need you. I-Grace is still unconscious, at least, I haven't heard from Jerry. I guess both Jerry and I didn't leave. I need to know what happened Jack, why did Grace faint when she heard your father's name? I know I asked this many times before, but I need to know. Jack, please wake up, I-I love you." Kim said, strangling the sobs stuck in her throat. Her voice sounded hoarse and groggy.

Kim hadn't eaten in days, she just drank some water from time to time. She knew Jack didn't want her to do this if he were there, but she just couldn't think straight right now. It was as if her whole world was collapsing around her. She just wanted him to wake up, to be with her, hug her. She swore that if he ever woke up, she would hold him and never let go.

But, the promise also saddened her, because of the 'if'. If, he wakes up. If, he survives. If, he comes back. She just couldn't handle all the bad things that could happen, so, she did the only thing she could. She sat besides him, fay and night, holding his hand, hoping for him to wake up.

But he wouldn't. He just wouldn't wake up. He just laid there, nothing happening. No changes. Even though the doctors said his chance of survival is big, Kim couldn't let loose of the thoughts of all that could go wrong.

* * *

Jerry and a stumbling Grace softly entered Jack's room, seeing a worn-out blonde sitting next to Jack's bed, clutching his hand tightly, crying. Jerry and Grace just stood still and listened to her cries and pledge's. Jerry had seen it before, but this was the first time for Grace, and it saddened her to see her best friend like this.

She stumbled out of Jerry's arms and slowly paced towards her best friend. "Kim?" She whispered softly, trying to break through the trance she seemed to be stuck in. "Kim, can you hear me?" Grace said, raising her voice a little. Kim slowly looked up, finding Grace staring at her with watery eyes filled with worry and relieve. "Oh Grace." Kim exclaimed, before lunging at her best friend, hugging her tight.

"You woke up." Kim whispered happily. "I had to, I see that you need me my little panda." Grace joked. Kim smiled, knowing that her mascara probably was permanently stuck on her face. "How are you?" Kim asked softly. "My head feels like concrete and my body is limp, but I'm fine. I really am." Grace assured Kim. "How's Jack?" Grace asked. Kim turned back to Jack, looking at his limp body. "The same, he's still breathing by himself, but that's about it."

Kim stepped aside, so Grace could go to Jack. Grace stepped forward hesitantly, before settling herself down on the chair Kim previously sat on. She took his hand in hers and stayed quiet. Kim and Jerry looked confused, until they saw her mouth moving slightly, forming soundless words.

"Jack, it was Lane. He tried to kill you again. Wake up soon, I think he's gonna come for me any moment. I'm scared Jack, for all of us. I love you brother, and I need you." Grace said softly, so only she, and hopefully Jack, could hear. Suddenly, Grace felt something move on her hand. But as soon as the feeling came, it went away.

Grace gasped and looked at her hand, which was held by Jack. She looked closely, but nothing happened. Thinking it was probably a fly, Grace turned her attention away from her hand, until she felt something again. She quickly looked back at her hand, and this time, she saw the cause.

She saw Jack's thumb softly caressing her hand.

* * *

**Tada! Jack moved! Eeeeeeeeeep! Is he finally going to wake up, or was it an impulse? And what about that Lane we all strongly dislike? And, of course, the release party of 'Burn it down' being in FIVE DAYS?!**

**"It's that little thing, that small movement, that you need, because that little thing, can give you hope in even the darkest of times." - Skai Luna (Yup, an original one again :D Thoughts? I've done better, I think...)**

**Xx Skai**


	26. Chapter 26: Burn it down!

**Hey Skaiwalkers! Just know that I'm not gonna respond to every review anymore, it just takes a lot of time amd it will make the chapter about 300 unneeded words longer. I will reply to some, but not all anymore.**

**So, KrystalINSANE Girl asked me to update before the weekend because she won"t have internet, so here I am, unplanned updating!**

**Responses to reviews: **

A nobody (Guest): Yes, Jack knows how to play the guitar, as said in the flashback chapter. I'll make him play later in the story.  
PurpleRoseFromYou: I will not let someone murder Lane! But I haven't said anything about a car crash or anything like that... *Evil grin*  
Jennlee1: I know right, that's so touching!

autumn1999: Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing!

AllDaydreamsAreDangerous: Ahw thanks! I think I need to start making a list of my own quotes then... Hahah.

Alex. G (Guest): Hahah, thanks!

KrystalINSANE Girl: Hahah, ain't nobody got time for that! I love that soo much...

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

She saw Jack's thumb softly caressing her hand.

* * *

**The hospital: Room 394**

"Grace, what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Jerry, looking at the shocked expression on Grace' face. "He-He m-m-moved. He moved! Kim get a doctor! Jack moved!" Grace exclaimed happily. Both Jerry's and Kim's face lightened up, as Kim jolted out of the room, frantically searching for a doctor.

Kim almost tripped like a dozen times, but she couldn't believe it. Jack moved. Just that one little thing that gave her hope. She soon saw doctor Snape sitting in a chair in the waiting room. She stumbled towards him, stopping in front of him, breathing heavily. "Mrs. Crawford, for what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, his voice monotone.

"Jack, he moved. Grace felt him move." Kim cheered, still breathing heavily from her marathon run through the hospital. Doctor Snape stood up and quickly paced towards Room 394, with Kim following behind.

**(A/N: See what I did there... Snape... 394... Get it? No... Oh, alright...) **

Snape silently paced into the room, seeing Grace and Jerry smiling at the sleeping boy in front of them. "Mrs. Brewer, Mr. Martinez, is it alright if I take a look at Jack?" Snape asked sincere. Jerry and Grace nodded and stepped away, making space for the doctor.

Snape walked towards Jack. First, he felt his pulse, which was beating at a regular pace. He took out his stethoscope and listened to Jack's heartbeat, just to make sure. It sounded quite alright, calm and most importantly, beating.

**Five minutes later (A/N: Sorry...!) **

Snape laid down his things and turned to the three awaiting teenagers. "It seems that Jack is slowly waking up. The movement was just an impulse, but it shows that he is in fact, waking up. I don't know when he will, but I don't think it will last longer than a month. He's a fighter, I can see that. He'll get through this. You're lucky to have him, you know, I've seen people in this state who didn't fight and just died, families were heartbroken, but I don't think Jack is the same, he'll make it." Snape told, a small smile twitching on his lips.

Grace, Jerry and Kim stood there amazed. He was going to wake up, within a month! "I'll stay here!" They all said in unison. "Alright," Grace started, "The one with the best reason stays. Me first, I'm his sister!" Grace said. "Well, I'm his best friend and um-um I'm a potato!" Jerry reasoned.

Grace and Kim shot him confused look, but shrugged it off. "I'm his girlfr-person. Yeah, I don't know what we are exactly, but I was here the whole time!" Kim butted in. "How about we take turns, Kim stays today and tonight, then I'll take over tomorrow, and Jerry the day after that, and then Kim again and we repeat the cycle." Grace reasoned.

"What, what cycle? Like, a motorcycle?" Jerry said, being dumb once again. "I'll explain later, but in this way, we can still do whatever we want. And Kim can be there for the release party, because we're already missing one DJ, and we can't miss both." Grace smiled. "I guess you're right." Kim said smiling, knowing things will be better from now on.

* * *

**Time skip (We skip to Friday the 27th of August, the day of the release party.)**

Kim sat down at her table, watching all the guests having fun. She saw Debby Ryan, Spencer Boldman, even Victoria Justice! She was happy that the party was such a success, but it would have been a lot more fun if Jack were there. I mean, it was their song, they made it together, and now she's here alone.

"Hello, my name is Gustavo Rocqué, producer and founder of Rocqué Records. Before I announce all the important thing, will the dogs please get their butts away from the chocolate fountain!" Gustavo yelled. Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall pit their hands up in defense, slowly stepping away from the chocolate fountain.

"Great, now that's covered, I'm proud to announce the song we've all been waiting for, the collaboration between Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer, known as Snowflake and Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop. So, I present, burn it down!" Announced Gustavo, hitting the play button.

The song started playing, and Kim looked around anxiously. Eventually, the singing was done by Duvall, and he was at the party too. Kim looked at the people, listening to their song. She had no idea what everyone was thinking, but the small smiles and heads softly moving along with the music made her feel happy inside. 'Maybe people do like it.' She thought happily.

The song ended, and everyone bursted out in an applause. Kim smiled greatly, knowing that people actually liked the song. "Come up here Kim!" Gustavo cheered. Kim took shy steps towards the stage, feeling nervous. As soon as she set foot on the stage, Gustavo motioned to her, and the applause became even greater. Kim stood on the stage, bowing slightly at the people in front of her.

She slowly took her steps towards the mic, standing in front of it, motioning for people to calm down. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I-I'm so glad you people actually like it. I was so nervous, you wouldn't believe it! Well, speaking for me and Jack, who unfortunately isn't able to come, I say, thank you so much and we hope that both Jack and I can collaborate more in the future." Kim said, smiling at the people watching her.

* * *

"Kim, we have one more surprise for you." Kelly said, motioning for Kim to sit down on the chair on stage. Kim sat down, not knowing what the hell was going on. Kelly took the mic and started speaking. "As most of you know, since the paparazzi were everywhere, Jack has been in the hospital. Today, his best friend Jerry Martinez stayed with him, in order for Kim to come to the party. Jerry called me about an hour ago with some great news, and at this moment, we are going to show you all, but especially you Kim." Kelly said sweetly.

She placed a ginormous beamer on the stage with a large white screen in front of it. "Kim, I hope you're happy, cuz' if you're not..." Kelly warned, joking. The beamer went on, revealing Grace and Jerry on the screen. They were in Jack's room. Kim had no idea what was going on, and she felt anxious to find out.

"Hey everyone!" Grace squealed, trying to hold back her excitement. "Well, this afternoon, I was sitting here, waiting for Jack to do something, and something happened." Jerry beamed in. "Kim, I hope you're just as happy as us now." Grace said sweetly. Jerry turned around the camera, almost letting it drop. He got a hold of it again, and pointed it towards Jack's bed.

Jack was leaning against some pillows placed against his headboard. His breaths were deep, and his hair messy. The wires were everywhere, but Kim didn't care, the only thing she saw, were his beautiful chocolate eyes. Jack lifted up his hand a little, giving a small wave.

"Hey baby girl... How's the party?" Jack said, his voice muffled by his breaths. Kim felt the tears sting up in her eyes, and she wasn't scared to let them fall. 'He woke up!' She squealed. "Can-Can he hear me?" Kim asked Kelly. "I can hear you Kimmy." Jack said softly.

"Jack, I-I love you too."

* * *

**Tada! Jack woke up! Wooooooo! And he remembers everything, because memory loss, ain't nobody got time fo dat!**

**Okay, completely loose from the story, am I the only one who thinks Spencer Boldman and Debby Ryan would make a super cute couple? Just a random thought here...**

**"I love you." "I love you squared." - Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett**

**Xx Skai**


	27. Chapter 27: The reunion

**Waddup? How are you people? Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

**Warning: This chapter will be filled with fluff, more fluff, and cheesy moments. IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!**

**Responses to reviews: **

Jennlee1: I know right! I just had to put that baby girl thing in!  
AllDaydreamsAreDangerous: I miss TSL-Series... I love those! And Debby Boldman... It sounds pretty good if you ask me...

rhinosareawesome19: WOOO! Someone understood the reference. You gotta love HP.

KrystalINSANE Girl: Hahaha, glad you liked it gurl!

Sarah Mia 13: Hahaha, you're so funny! Yumness, that should be an official word!

Alex. G (Guest): You gotta love cheesy stuff! And Debby and Spencer are really my real people OTP now... What do you think? Spebby or Dencer? Or Debber? Hahah.

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World': **

"Hey baby girl... How's the party?" Jack said, his voice muffled by his breaths. Kim felt the tears sting up in her eyes, and she wasn't scared to let them fall. 'He woke up!' She squealed. "Can-Can he hear me?" Kim asked Kelly. "I can hear you Kimmy." Jack said softly.

"Jack, I-I love you too."

* * *

**Rocqué Records**

"You- You do?" Jack said startled. "Yes! Yes Jack. And breaking us up was the stupidest thing that I've ever done!" Kim rambled.

"Kimmy, calm down." Jack comforted, making sure not to start talking until Kim stopped. "Breaking up was the stupidest thing we've ever done, so, you wanna give it another try?" Jack asked hopefully, even though he knew she would say yes, since she just said she loved him.

"Nothing would make me happier." Kim said, happy that Jack was hers again. "Well, I would come and give you a hug now, but as you see, I'm not really able to." Jack joked, lifting up his arm, which was covered with needles and tubes in different colors.

"Jack, I'm gonna come over." Kim said, already starting to get up. "No, you stay and come tomorrow. They need you at the party. I have Jerry and Grace here, they'll take care of me and tomorrow we can hug each other until we have no air left." Jack smiled.

"Alright, but do not expect me to not crush your bones in a hug tomorrow." Kim joked, her smile growing on her face, as her eyes watered a bit more. "Wasn't counting on it, beautiful. But, I gotta go now, doctor Snape here needs to do some injections. Maybe he's injecting some Wiggenweld in me, or Star Grass Salve." Jack laughed, reffering to the Harry Potter professor Snape, who used to be a potions teacher.

"Bye Jack." Kim said sadly. "Bye Kim." Jack answered, shutting down the connection. Kim was quiet for some moments, Taking in the last few moments. 'Jack is awake. Jack is fine. Jack is my boyfriend again.' Kim thought calmly, before jumping out of her chair squealing. Fists puming in the air and some non-human sounds leaving her mouth. "YES!" Kim shouted, jumping around the stage like a little bunny.

Kendall and Keegan ran up the stage and hugged Kim tightly. "Yeah baby!" Keegan yelled. "He's back!" Kendall added, smiling widely, knowing his sister won't be depressed from now on.

As soon as Kendall and Keegan let go, Carlos ran up to Kim and picked her up. He spun her around, holding her tightly. "I told you things were going to be okay! I told you!" Carlos exclaimed happily, looking Kim right in the eye. "Thanks Carlos, for helping me." Kim said in a soothing voice, pulling Carlos into a hug once again. "Oh, and Carlos," Kim started, "I noticed that Jennifer couldn't take her eyes of off you." Kim joked, pointing at the Jennifer with the curly, brown hair.

Jennifer smiled and waved slightly at Carlos. Carlos grinned and turned to Kim. "Don't turn to me, go get her!" Exclaimed Kim, before she turned him around and pushed him towards Jennifer. "Fiona!" James and Jessie yelled, running towards Kim. "Team Rocket!" Kim joked along, knowing they called her Fiona because of the games at Kendall and Keegan's party, where she and Carlos were team Shrek.

Jessie hugged Kim tightly, and James soon jumped with them. "I'm glad to see you happy again Kim, I missed that." Jessie whispered in Kim's ear. "Me too, but it seems like the love life of everyone are going to be okay from now on." Kim stated, looking around her.

* * *

She saw Logan and Camille together at the chocolate fountain, Carlos and Jennifer were talking, smiling sweetly at each other. Kendall and Jo were, um... Making out, and she saw Keegan flirting with the blonde Jennifer, who, surprisingly, doesn't seem to mind. James went back to Lucy, offering her to dance. And last but not least, and of course, very surprisingly, she saw Jaden standing in the corner of the room, staring sweetly at Jessie, who blushed at this.

"How could I not have noticed Jaden was here?" Kim asked herself unbelievingly. "He just arrived like an hour ago, I just kept him all to myself." Jessie said innocently, staring at her feet. "I guess that you've had your first kiss." Kim joked. Jessie nodded, making Kim gasp. "Ahw yeah!" Kim exclaimed. "Kim stop it." Jessie hissed embarassed, but with a joking tune with it.

"Just go to your man." Kim said, shoving Jessie towards the end of the stage. Jessie turned around and glanced at her sister, who was smiling brightly. Jessie smiled, and took of to Jaden, her boyfriend. Yes, they are dating! (A/N: SQUEAL!)

Kim looked around her, smiling widely. This day couldn't get any better in her opinion, and tomorrow, she couldn't describe it in words, but the least she could say, tomorrow was going to be amazing.

* * *

**The hospital: Room 394 (The next day)**

Jack was waiting anxiously for Kim to arrive. Ever since last night, he was dying to see her. Sure, he was happy when he saw Jerry, and he was overly excited to see Grace in one piece, but he needed to see Kim. He needed to tell her how much he loved her, how it was stupid to ever let her go and that he will knock down anyone who's in their way to happiness.

Jack's head shot up as he heard a small knock on the door. The door opened, the sound of creaking filling the silence in Jack's room. At first, Jack thought it was Snape coming to check on him, but as soon as he saw a flash of honey-blonde hair come in, he knew it was her.

Kim stepped in immediately looking over to the bed, where Jack already sat, his muscular arms out wide, and she didn't hesitate for a second to jump right in them. She ran towards Jack, attacking him in a hug. She was practically lying on top of him, but she couldn't care less. He was there, and that was all that mattered.

"I missed you so much. I'm so sorry for ever breaking up with you and I shouldn't have done that and I just want you to know that I love you and that everyone who's being mean can kiss my ass because I just want to be with you and-hmpfh." Kim got cut off by Jack softly pressing his lips against hers.

Jack's chapped lips caressed her sift ones, both mingling in one smooth motion, not ever breaking apart. They both felt knew that they were right where they belonged, and they knew that there wasn't any other place they wanted to be more than in each other's arms.

Jack softly pulled away, his lips only inches from hers. "Kim, I know you're sorry, but you don't have to apologize. I agreed with the whole breaking up thing so technically it's my fault too." Jack stated, his voice determined. Kim knew he was right, but soon she realized something.

"Jack?" Kim asked. Jack hummed in response, nuzzling his head in her hair. "When you said Grace be strong, what did you mean? Because when I told her that, she started crying, and I heard Jerry said something about him knowing really softly, and when she heard it was your father who hit you, she fainted." Kim explained.

"Who hit me?" Jack exclaimed, hoping she didn't say what he heard her say. "Your dad, Lane Brewer. He hit your car." Kim said, looking up to Jack. She could not help but notice the fiery look in his eyes when she mentioned him. "Jack, what's wrong?" Kim asked him concerned. Jack sighed and laid back, knowing he had to tell her someday.

"You sure you wanna know?" Jack asked, her, just to be sure. Kim nodded and settled herself in front of Jack, looking him straight in the eye. "This wasn't an accident. He tried to kill me... For the second time." Kim gasped, comprehending what he just said. "He-he tried to kill you? Twice?" She asked unbelievingly. Jack nodded and sat up straight, telling Kim the whole story.

And again, the only thing they didn't notice, was our very own Burkely Duffield sitting outside the window, recording the two once again. Only this time, he wasn't to sure of giving this information away on TV... Right away. Just some investigation had to be done, and then he would have the story of his career.

* * *

**Oh no Burkely you didn't! Oooh, Burkely and Kim know. What now? Uh-huh, it was just cheesy and then there was dome DRAMA! Gosh, I love this.**

**"Why to be normal, when you can be unique!" - Helena Bonham Carter**

**Xx Skai**


	28. Chapter 28: Duct tape and singing Jerry

**Hey! Really, the last days I haven't slept well because at night I'm filled with a huge amount of energy so I can't sleep! I just wanted to share that. And I'm back home!**

**This chapter has made a time skip of one week, so it's a week later. One week... Later... I'll shut up now.**

**Responses to reviews:**

AllDaydreamsAreDangerous: Hahah yaay!

kickinfan321: Why thank you. :)

autumn1999: Thank you so much!

Alex. G (Guest): Hahahha loved the review, seriously. And the only guess I can take is that you got the line from HoA?

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

"He-he tried to kill you? Twice?" She asked unbelievingly. Jack nodded and sat up straight, telling Kim the whole story.

And again, the only thing they didn't notice, was our very own Burkely Duffield sitting outside the window, recording the two once again. Only this time, he wasn't to sure of giving this information away on TV... Right away. Just some investigation had to be done, and then he would have the story of his career.

* * *

**Tween Weekly TV: Burkely's office**

Burkely was pacing around him room, still comprehending the news he snooped from Jack. 'Lane Brewer... Abusive? This can be the greatest news of my career!' Burkely's work side though, but, of course, his sentimental side kicked in.

'But Burkely, you heardJack in the end, she isn't supposed to tell anyone, otherwise Lane will kill'em. You don't want that leverage on your shoulders, don't ya?'

Burkely knew that was a good point, and news like this shouldn't come out this way.

'But what about your job? This will be your breakthrough!'

His work side was slowly overpowering, but he just couldn't do it, he just couldn't. He got out his recorder, listening to the message once again.

"He told me I couldn't tell anyone,or he'd hurt you and mom. I just couldn't let that happen."  
"Jack, it's Grace. I don't have much time, but dad's trying to sell me for money, help me now!"  
"Graciebelle, I love you so much, and I don't want to risk your life."

"But I'm not gonna let you risk yours for me, we're in this together, and I need my big bro to get through this."

The sentences kept on repeating in his head. He knew he had to tell, their lifes were in danger! But, he just couldn't let himself, Jack and Grace should do it by themselves. And that's all that it took for Burkely to snap the recorder in half.

**(A/N: See, Burkely isn't all that bad.) **

* * *

**The hospital: Room 394**

Jack and Kim were sitting in Jack's room, just talking a little bit. Jack has made a quick recovery, all of his body almost functioning back to normal. Hence the almost. His brain just wasn't really functioning one hundred percent. Sometimes, he would just go around talking like a five-year old, which isn't that different from normal, but still.

Snape softly knocked on the door and stepped inside Jack's room. "Jack, I have good news for you. The test result came out well so you're allowed to leave the hospital by tonight. I already called your sister Grace to come and bring you some clothes." Snape smiled. Jack started pumping his fists in the air and cheered.

"WOOOOO!" He let out Jerry's Columbian war chant as Kim giggled. "And again, WOOO! i made Kim giggle!" Jack joked, slinging his arm over her shoulders. Kim blushed fiercely as she looked towards her feet, smiling widely. And Grace took that moment to strut into Jack's room, starting some sort of commander drill.

"Alright lads, listen up. Jack, you've got exactly five minutes to dress up whilst me and Kim have a little talk." She said, ushering Jack towards the bathroom, throwing a pile of clothes after him. As soon as the door closed, Grace turned around, smiling mischievously. Kim began to feel a little bit uncomfortable as her best friend slowly stepped out towards her.

"Grace, you're creeping me out." Kim said, slightly scared. "Grace, seriously, be less creepy."

"Well, well, well, Kimmy. It seems like you're scared of me." Grace said creepily. "There's nothing to be scared about, because we just need to have a little talk." Grace said, pushing Kim in a chair. Grace kneeled down to eye level, looking Kim in the eyes seriously. "Kim, when are you and Jack going to do it?" Grace asked, stifling in her laughs at Kim's expression.

Kim's mouth hung open. Grace just literally scared the crap out of her and she asked that. That made it even ten times more embarrassing. Grace started laughing uncontrollably at the expression on her friends face. "Oh Kim, you should've seen your face!" Grace said, rather loudly, before turning back all serious.

"But have you done it? If so, tell me all about it! Even the details which shouldn't be repeated." Grace squealed. Kim snapped out of her thoughts and immediately turned red at the questions she just asked.

"Grace, God no! How could I? He has been in a coma for the past weeks!" Kim exclaimed embarrassed. "Yes, he has been in a coma for the past weeks, but not before that, and this week, so Kim, tell me." Grace squealed.

"Grace, for the last time, Jack and I didn't have-" "Yeah Kim, what didn't we have?" Jack said, stepping out of the bathroom. He was wearing a red and blue plaid button-up, some washed jeans and red high tops. To say it mildly, he looked hot. Kim stared at Jack for a few mere seconds, before snapping out of it and quickly clasping her hand over Grace's mouth before she could say anything.

"Nothing. Oh, I see you're dressed, let's go." Kim exclaimed quickly, already walking out of the door. Kim turned right for the janitor's closet, still dragging Grace along with her. Jack looked confused and Kim just gave him a 'one second' look before dragging Grace into the janitor's closet.

* * *

Kim quickly turned on the light and immediately saw what she was looking for, a big roll of duct tape. Kim let go of Grace and quickly ripped of a piece, clasping it over Grace's mouth. Kim took Grace's wrists and let her out of the closet.

"All set." Kim smiled warmly at her confused boyfriend, acting as if there was no taped and struggling Grace being dragged along. Jack shrugged and followed Kim and Grace. As soon as they were outside they saw Jerry waiting in his silver Mercedes.

"Yo Jack, why is Grace all taped up?" Jerry asked confused. "I have no idea." Jack murmured, getting into shotgun. Jerry shrugged and climbed behind the wheel. Kim and Grace took the backseats and sat down.

"Grace, I'm going to release your hands to buckle p my seatbelt. If you take off that tape you'll be dead meat." Kim warned, slowly letting go of Grace's hands. Grace nodded and took her hands out of Kim's grasp. They all buckled up and Jerry drove away. Kim smiled and softly started to get the tape of off Grace's mouth. As soon as it was off Kim apologized.

"It doesn't matter Kim. You had a reason to do it." Grace smiled warmly. "Oh, I love this song!" Jerry yelled. He turned up the volume and started singing along. Everyone started laughing at him at first, but soon joined in.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,_

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig-ha_

Everyone soon started laughing their butts of as they slowly approached Kim's house. They stepped inside, their laughing filling the silent air in the room. Kim immediately stopped laughing. 'Silence? In my house? No freaking way.' Kim looked around worried, not seeing anyone in the hallway. She slowly approached the door that led to her living room, and opened it slowly.

* * *

She saw Kendall, Keegan and Jessie sitting on the couch. There was also someone else. He had a dark skin, fairly long dreads and he was wearing a uniform. 'Uniform!?' Kim thought. She knew exactly who it was.

"Thomas?" Kim asked silently, regarding to the man on the sofa. "Kim, I'm glad you're here. I have some news for you and your siblings. And who are those?" Thomas asked. "This is my best friend Grace, her boyfriend Jerry and my boyfriend Jack, who's Grace's brother." Kim explained, Jerry, Grace and Jack giving Thomas a small wave.

"They can be here too if you like. Anyways, I have some news about your father." Thomas said in all seriousness. "How? We haven't heard from him in seven years!" Keegan asked. "He's dead, right?" Kendall added. "We thought that he was dead too." Thomas admitted. Jessie stood up.

"Wow, wow, wow, stop it right there. You 'thought' he was dead? Isn't he dead then?" Jessie asked, now becoming slightly afraid. "We had no evidence saying he was dead, but we assumed since we hadn't heard from him in over seven years, but then, we received this." Thomas explained, handing Kendall a DVD.

* * *

Kendall didn't hesitate a moment before running towards the TV and popping it in. They all looked at the screen anxiously, waiting for an image to pop up. And it did.

The video showed a dirty-blonde haired man around his forties. His mocha brown eyes were standing out against the pale background. There was a small date imrpinted in the right bottom corner. It said July 06 2013.

"If you have found this, please help me. My name is Richard Andrew Crawford. Seven years ago I went to war here. I got kidnapped for some years but managed to escape. I found this camera and it was my only hope, so if anyone sees this, bring this to the American army post."

And then the screen faded, into black darkness. Jessie gaped at the screen with an open mouth, Keegan, Grace and Jerry following her movement. Kendall looked as if he wanted to punch something. Kim just stood there, ready to faint any moment, as Jack could not take his eyes of off Kim, waiting for her reaction.

"Dad lives." Kim whispered in realization. Suddenly, her eyes lightened up and a wide smile broke onto her face. "Dad is alive!" She exclaimed. Everyone seemed to get put of their daze and started cheering along with her. "Jessie can you believe it!?" Kendall exclaimed happily. Jessie shook her head, but her wide smile betrayed her. She just couldn't believe it. He was alive.

* * *

**Tada! So, how was the Grace part? I just wanted too add some humor into it. She just spends too much time with Jerry. :) And Richard is alive! I've been waiting since the beginning of this story to finally announce that he isn't dead.**

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO READ MY FANGIRLING...**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUPERT ALEXANDER LLOYD GRINT! Thanks for being a super awesome Ronald Billius Weasley. Seriously, no one could have done a better job than you. You are my inspiration and seriously one of my favourite actors and you're just amazing, so just... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU AND DON'T FOLLOW THE SPIDERSSSS HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

**"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." - Sirius Black**

**Xx Skai**


	29. Chapter 29: What's going on?

**Hey Skaiwalkers! Alright, sorry for the slow update, but school starts next week and I had to do tons of preparations. Also, due to school, I'm gonna update less. Sorry darlings, don't kill me.**

**Responses to reviews: **

rhinosareawesome19: Fooled ya! HAH! Sorry if that sounded mean...  
PurpleRoseFromYou: Hahah, I guess I should keep in awkward questioning Grace. ;)  
curlygirl02: It does remind me of Frankenstein, or Milton when his robot is alive. "HE'S ALIIVEE." Def one of my favorite things to say ever.  
Alex. G (Guest): Ooh yeah, that was the episode with Mika. Gah, I should've known that!

* * *

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

"Dad lives." Kim whispered in realization. Suddenly, her eyes lightened up and a wide smile broke onto her face. "Dad is alive!" She exclaimed. Everyone seemed to get put of their daze and started cheering along with her. "Jessie can you believe it!?" Kendall exclaimed happily. Jessie shook her head, but her wide smile betrayed her. She just couldn't believe it. He was alive.

* * *

**Kim's house**

After everyone settled down, still shaking in happiness, Thomas just had to find a way to ruin it. "We don't know where he is though." He said uneasily. "Well, that ruins the mood." Keegan sighed. "But, we do have an idea. See, this video was brought to us by an informant in Vietnam. Since the video was taken just a few days ago, he can't be far away. We've set put camps and send patrol teams." Thomas explained.

Kim found relief washing over her. She was glad to know her father actually lived. She felt like the luckiest girl on Earth, since everything crashed down on her at once, but is slowly building up again, and now, she had Jack by her side too.

"How long do you think it's going to take to find him?" Jessie asked. "Well, the video has been found near our main post, so it could be that he came even closer, or drifted farther away, but at the condition he's in, we have to find him within the week." Thomas replied.

_It's the final countdown! TUN DUN DUN DUN _

Thomas excused himself as he picked up his phone. "Hi, Thomas here. Mhm. Okay. Alright. Seriously? Ehm... Eight tickets. Alright, bye." Thomas hung up and turned to the teenagers.

"We need to get you guys away from here." Thomas exclaimed hastily. "Everyone, get some clothes and necessities, Grace, Jack and Jerry, go to your places and do the same, come back within the hour." Thomas ordered. They all nodded, and left to get their things.

* * *

*Time skip of about thirty minutes*

Everyone settled their suitcases in the Crawford living room, still not knowing what was going on. Thomas was throwing around orders through his cellphone, and all they could do was wait. As soon as Thomas hung up the phone, Jessie exploded. "What's going on? Where are we going to? Why do Jack, Jerry and Grace have to go too? What about the people from Palm Woods? And what about Jaden? And their careers?" She summed up, completely out of breath when she was finished.

Thomas sighed and started explaining. "One of our patrol teams found a case in the middle of nowhere, and in there, there was a letter. It was addressed by the Hami-Wan, the Vietnamese mafia. They want you guys dead, to torture your father. So, we're gonna take you guys somewhere safe until we found Richard. We're going to Almelo in the Netherlands where we will be staying at Preston Palace, an all-inclusive hotel.

**(A/N: Let's just pretend the Hali-Wan exists... And Preston Palace does exist, it's the best place ever! Unlimited food, games and more food! Unlimited!)**

Jack, Jerry and Grace have to come with us because they are close to you guys. If they get them, they will find you guys more easily. The people from Palm Woods will be covered by our undercover agent Bob-" "Wait, Bob is an undercover agent?" Kendall interrupted. "Yes." Thomas replied. "Cool." Kendall mumbled.

"Anyways, Bob will take care for the people in Palm Woods. As for Jaden, he has 'won' a one month stay in Palm Woods, so that's covered too. As for their careers, we need you guys to stay low at the moment."

"How are we going to do that?" Kim asked. "Yeah," Grace buzzed in, "We've been getting more attention then Lady GaGa for the last months, there is no way we can get anywhere without being noticed."

"Where is polyjuice potion if you need it?" Jack huffed. "I think I have something." Kim said, eyeing Grace. Grace understood what she meant and quickly the two ran upstairs, to return with a big basket of clothes. Everyone looked a bit creeped out, so Kim explained.

"In the contrary to me, Grace adores Halloween, and every year we dress up as circus people. Last year we were clowns (Insert groan and shudder from Jack), the year before that jugglers, before that lion tamers and before that showgirls, you know, the pretty ones on the elephants. So, if Grace goes as a showgirl, I'll go as a lion tamer, Jerry juggles and Jack goes as a clown." Kim explained, proud of her plan.

"Well, let me burn a little hole into your plan. I'm going nowhere near a clown costume." Jack announced. Kim smirked and stepped out to him. "Is Big Bad Jack afraid of clowns?" Kim asked in a kiddy voice. "As a matter of fact, I am, so you are not going to get me into that suit." Jack stated. Kim smiled devishly and thought of her plan.

* * *

*Twenty minutes and a lot of complaining later*

"I can't believe you made me do this." Jack said, motioning to the clown suit draped over his body. "At least your face isn't stuffed with feathers." Grace fired back. "What about me, I throw those stupid balls in my eyes each time!" Jerry exclaimed, trying to juggle. "Dude, you don't actually have to do that." Kim said. "Oh." Jerry mumbled, laying the balls aside.

Thomas came in and told Kim that the van was waiting outside. Kim nodded and took the others outside, where they saw a gigantic circus van standing. "They will bring you guys to our basis, from there you will go to the airport and take your plane to the Netherlands. Good luck." Thomas told Kim. Kim smiled. Warmly and stepped outside.

First up in the van was 'Geraldo the lion tamer', who was Kim with a mustache. Then came 'Jacko the clown', so Jack. 'Jerome the Juggle King', 'Graciella Elegante' and 'The Amazing brothers', which were Keegan and Kendall, followed by 'Big Guy' who was Jessie in a fat suit.

They stepped into the van, wondering why there were people to look up weird because there was an enormous circus van in front of Kim Crawford's house. They didn't know Thomas leaked a rumor which said that they were at Disney Land.

They drove miles until they reached the base. They swiftly got out and entered, to be greeted by many men in suits. They changed back into their normal clothes and got in another van, this one was just a Mercedes Benz, nothing special. They drove miles to the first airport, considering the base was in the middle of nowhere.

As soon as they reached the airport, they put on their caps, hoodies and sunglasses, and went outside. They practically ran towards their plane, and boarded it easily, shoving aside everyone who was in their way. What? They're on the run? They're allowed to do that.

They boarded their plane and sat down in the first class that was hired for them. They all let out their breaths and just took in everything that happened. We are on the run. We are hunted by are going to the Netherlands. And as soon as their butts hit the chairs, they fell asleep.

* * *

**Tadaa! They have to flee! To my home country! I certainly did not do that on purpose... Hehe... I just had too. **

**READ, IMPORTANT!**

**I have some bad news, I want you guys to know that there is going to be an ending in a few chapter, maybe 5-7 chapters, maybe a bit more. My goal was 30-40 chapters, which I made, and I am really happy.**

**On the good side, After I finished my six-shot on 'Just shoot for the starts' and this story, I'm gonna start a new story of the gang at Hogwarts. These will be random one-shots about them being swasome.**

**Another good note, on Wattpad, I'm gonna write an all original story called 'The minders'. I will publish that as soon as I have a few chapters and this story done. Check it out, my pen-name is Sirius_Padfoot_Black.**

**Also, I want to thank you guys, because my story is the thirteenth most reviewed story of all, I even topped some of y favorite stories like 'My forced marriage' and 'Devil of a sister'. I really really appreciate it.**

**"Seaweed brain." - Annabeth Chase (I just started reading the PJO series, I'm ADDICTED. Read the first two in one week.)**

**Xx Skai**


	30. Chapter 30: Roommates

**Hiya! Wow, updates are going slow. I really do apologize for that. Unfortunately, don't expect it to change much, since school is already killing me after five days of lessons… **

**This chapter isn't much, just their introduction to the hotel, but the next one will be three things… KICK, DRAMA, AND MORE KICK!**

**Responses to reviews:**

Jennlee1: Thank you so much!

DANCE XxXLOVEXxX MUSIC: I know right? I finished the first four in about two weeks. Oops…

Rhinosareawesome19: I hope the story makes Top 10 too, it would be awesome!

Wondering (guest): Yes, the Netherland is my home country. I'm a proud Dutch person!

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

They boarded their plane and sat down in the first class that was hired for them. They all let out their breaths and just took in everything that happened. We are on the run. We are hunted down by criminals. We are going to the Netherlands. And as soon as their butts hit the chairs, they fell asleep.

**The Netherlands**

Everything went perfectly fine, and after a long flight (mostly filled with snuggling and eating the candy bars Jerry smuggled in), they arrived at Schiphol Airport in Amsterdam. They took a cab and rode towards Almelo, where they reached Preston Palace. They all put on sunglasses and hats this time, and not some ridiculous circus clothes.

The check-in went as smooth as it could, only some gasps and "Oh my God, it's Jack Brewer." And all that things could be heard, since Jack was the only one not wearing his hat and sunglasses, because someone (*Cough* Jerry *Cough*) forgot his.

"Alright guys," Kim started, "Thomas hired three rooms for us on the third floor. They're all next to each other, so that's nice. Jessie, Grace and I will take the big one, Jack and Jerry will take the one left to ours and Kendall and Keegan the one to the right." She explained.

"But what if I want to share with Keegan?" Jerry whined. "Yeah!" Keegan chimed in. "What if I want to share with the crazy swagmaster?"

Jerry and Keegan slung their arms around each other, hugging as two five-year olds claiming their best friend for a session of building block. Kim raised her eyebrow, pretty disturbed by the image of Jerry and Keegan hugging. "Come on Kim, he called me swagmaster." Jerry pointed out, in a whiny tone.

"Love you too, Jerry." Jack joked, but he was quite concerned about sharing with Kendall, being Kendall's little sister's boyfriend and all.

"Okay then… so, Jerry shares with Keegan and Kendall shares with Jack. Is that alright?" She asked the four of them. Jack nodded unsure, glancing over at Kendall, who was wearing the same expression as him.

_Awkward._

Kim handed out the keys and the gang took off to their rooms.

**(The next three parts will take place around the same time, but in the different rooms.)**

**Keegan and Jerry (This is going to be fun…)**

"Dibs on the big bed!" Jerry yelled, jumping of the bed, face down. He hugged the soft pillow close, sniffing the hotel scent in. "Dang it, now I have to sleep in the small one." Keegan groaned, putting his stuff down on Jerry's back, who was still lying on the bed.

"Dude, get yo bags of off me." Jerry whined. "No can do, I'm gonna check out those little hotel shampoos." Keegan smiled like a little kid who just offered someone a sticker, but never gave one.

"Get your hands off my little hotel shampoos!" Jerry exclaimed, trying to get himself out of the pile of Keegan clothes. 'Man, this dude has more clothes than Grace, and I've seen her closet!' Jerry thought, moving in pretty disturbing ways to get himself out off the mess.

"JERRY, THEY HAVE CONDITIONER TOO! AND HANDSOAP! BOTTLES AND BLOCKS!" Keegan yelled (more like squealed). Jerry (finally!) managed to get himself out of the mess Keegan calls 'basic necessities' and ran to the bathroom, seeing Keegan covered in shampoo.

"Dude," Keegan started, trying to startle his laughter, "we need to borrow shampoo from someone else, because this one ain't gonna clean anything anymore." Keegan couldn't suppress his laughter anymore and burst out laughing, soon joined by Jerry, as they were literally Rolling On the Floor Laughing.

**Grace, Kim and Jessie**

"Dibs on the big bed!" Grace yelled, throwing aside her bags and jumping on the big bed, face down. Kim and Jessie laughed at her silliness and settled their stuff on their own beds. "You know, I bet Jerry did the exact same thing as you did Grace." Jessie said. "Yeah, Jerry's rubbing off on yo girl." Kim stated, quickly slapping herself for the use 'yo' instead of 'you'.

"Looks like he's not only rubbing off on me." Grace giggled. Kim rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at Grace. "Yeah, more pillows for Gracie!" Grace exclaimed.

"You're such a kid!" Jessie said. "Says the fourteen-year old." Grace replied. "Not for long." Jessie bit her lip, a habit she had taken over from her sister. "Oh My God! You're turning fifteen in a week! We so have to party! I heard there is a pool here, and amazing food! And we're gonna get a lot of ice cream and party!" Grace squealed, dancing (horribly, may I add) around the room.

Jessie and Kim laughed and soon joined the crazy brunette on her dancing parade. The three of them were just laughing and acting stupid for a while, before Kim 'oh so charming' tripped over Grace's bags, which were still on the same spot where Grace left them when she jumped on the bed.

Jessie and Grace burst out laughing, holding onto their stomachs because it hurt. Kim rolled around the floor, trying to look mad and hurt, but her poker face failed her at a record breaking time of five seconds.

Eventually, they stopped laughing and sat down on Grace's bed. "So Kim, have you and Jack done it yet?" Grace asked, again. "God Grace! No, when should that have happened?" Kim asked. "When we were in the plane sleeping. In the air se-" "GRACE! Jessie's here." Kim hissed, interrupting her weirdo of a best friend.

"Sorry, but, as I said, it's really hot to do that up there." Grace stated matter-of-factly. "So many normal people in the world, and I get you." Kim mumbled. "And that's why you love me." Grace said sweetly. Kim smiled and hugged Grace. As weird as she might get, Grace was the best friend you could ever wish for.

"But Kim, seriously, go out and get Jack, go have fun. There is a midget golf area and there's bowling. Go do something with your man!" Jessie said in a Grace voice. "Grace, you're rubbing off on my sister!" Kim exclaimed. "Well, I am pretty awesome, but as Jessie said, go get your man!" And with that, Grace pushed Kim out of the room.

**Jack and Kendall**

Jack and Kendall were the only ones not to jump into their rooms excited and claim beds, it just went by very awkward. Jack and Kendall never talked much, since Kendall spent most his time in Palm Woods.

"You want the big bed?" Jack asked. "Nah, I heard from Kim that you have the habit off falling out of bed, no matter how big they are." Kendall chuckled, and Jack flushed red in embarrassment.

**(I do that! I was on my way in the StenaLine to England, and I got the big bed, and I managed to fall out of it. My roomies promised me to NEVER give me a top bunk.)**

"I don't… always… uhm- yeah, I'll take the big bed." Jack reasoned, putting his stuff down on his bed. They slowly started to unpack their stuff, the awkward atmosphere hanging around them.

"So Jack, what do you like about my sister?" Kendall asked. 'Dang it!' Jack thought, these were exactly the situations he liked to avoid. "Well, everything actually." Jack answered simply. "Just name one thing." Kendall said. Jack thought, 'one thing I like about Kim'.

"Well, I love how her hair looks so shiny and soft, and her eyes, their so brown, bold and beautiful. And I love her tan, but most of all, I love her personality. I love how she can turn any situation into something good, and how she cares more about others than herself. And don't even get me started on her brains, I mean, the smart talk a while ago, wow! And I love her love for Harry Potter, that's just amazing."

"You seem like a good guy, I don't know if it will matter, but you guys have my blessing to date." Kendall stated simply. Jack was confused, 'What, why? Huh?'. "Judging from your expression, you don't know why I said yes so easily." Kendall chuckled. Jack only nodded, the words not really forming.

"I asked you about one thing you like about Kim, and you told me not only eight things, but you told me eight things you love about her, and not only her looks, but also her personality. You're a good guy, and I trust you with her, but if you break her heart again, I will seriously hurt you." Kendall warned.

"Thanks man." Jack smiled politely. The awkward atmosphere faded away, and as soon as the bags were empty and everything was in place, they just started fooling around like two weird people, only their little session got broken off by a knock on the door.

Jack went for the door and opened it, revealing Kim standing behind it. "Hey Kim, what's up?" Jack asked. "Not much. Wanna go bowling?" She asked. Jack smiled widely, motioning for her to wait one second. He walked towards his shoes and out them on. He took a pillow and whacked it against Kendall's head.

"Payback time!" Jack yelled, before running away. He took Kim's hand and dragged her with him, quickly running down the stairs, Kendall trying to find )and most possibly kill) Jack.

**And done. Wow, that was crappy… I hope the next chapter will be better, but it will be, promise.**

**So, I'll be going on a camp this weekend, so no updating then. Man, sometimes I think the world hates me…**

**ANYWAYS, for English I'm gonna read 'The fault in our stars' by John Green I believe, has any of you read it? My friend say it's really good and I saw some Facebook admins talk about it, they all said they cried. I'm gonna read it anyway, but I want to know what you guys thought of it. (If your read it of course.)**

**"Food is good because it is." – Lamarr Wilson**

**Xx Skai**


	31. Chapter 31: Kick date

**Hey guys! I'm back, still not as frequent as I used to be, but back. OH MY GODS I AM SO SORRY THIS HIATUS WAS WAY LONGER THAN EXPECTED!**

**Some information about the stories and things I'm gonna do:**

You spin my World has about three to five more chapters left.

Just shoot for the stars still has three chapters left.

We shouldn't be doing this has about two to four chapters left.

After I finished both of my Kickin' It stories, I'm going to start up a series of one-shots of the gang in Hogwarts.

I'm planning on writing an actual book in my native language, Dutch, for a nice reason: _We have a different school system, and I'm in middle school Dutch version right now, which is from 11 until 16/17/18, which depends on your stream. I'm in the stream called VWO, which is the highest and longest. I'm in the fourth year of six now, and from this moment on we cannot read any translated books anymore. One problem: 99,99999% of the native Dutch books are boring, and the 0,00001% that's not boring are not good enough, so I hope I can publish a Dutch literary book in the fantasy/science fiction genre so future people can read science fiction instead of books from the year 0._

I'm also active on Wattpad now, creating a science fiction story in English, please follow and stuff: Sirius_Padfoot_Black.

And, of course, my school goes first. I really want to do good this year, because my grades this year ill already count for my exams in three years! So yeah, I will write when I have time.

**Alright lovely Skaiwalkers, now you guys know the deal, I will still try to update at least once or twice a week. **

**Responses to reviews:**

**Bowtiesarecoolamypond**: I got my tissues, I needed them so hard!

**autumn1999:** Alright, I will put it in the end of the chapter.

**By the way, I finished ****_The Fault in out stars_****. I CRIED LOUDER THAN A CRYBABY! This was the saddest thing I've ever read. I'm seriously going to kill John Green! Really, at one particular moment (People who read it know what I mean) I was like "WHAT?! NO NO NO NO THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I DO NOT ACCEPT THIS!" It was sooooo good. I finished it in like two/three hours!**

**PREPARE FOR A KICK-SPLOSION! This is gonna be: fluffy, kick-filled, cute, and the last part (for the people who asked) heated. DO NOT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! Nothing M-rated, I don't write that, but upper T I think?**

**Previously on 'You spin my World':**

Jack went for the door and opened it, revealing Kim standing behind it. "Hey Kim, what's up?" Jack asked. "Not much. Wanna go bowling?" She asked. Jack smiled widely, motioning for her to wait one second. He walked towards his shoes and out them on. He took a pillow and whacked it against Kendall's head.

"Payback time!" Jack yelled, before running away. He took Kim's hand and dragged her with him, quickly running down the stairs, Kendall trying to find (and most possibly kill) Jack.

**Preston Palace**

"So, what are we gonna do?" Jack asked, eyeing Kim in the elevator mirror. "Well, I was thinking we could take turns, ya know? I'll choose first, then you, then me, and so on." Kim explained.

"Okay, but I choose first." Jack announced. "No, I choose first!" Kim backfired. "Why?" Jack asked. "If you were a gentleman, you'd know." She said jokily, her sentence followed by a small huff.

"So, ladies first, aye?" Jack smiled down at Kim, who smiled right back at him. "I'm a gentleman Kim, and don't ever forget it. So, where to, ma'am?" Jack asked, a slight hint of a funny British accent dripping from his voice.

"BOWLING!" Kim squealed. Jack put his hands over his ears and chuckled at the girl. "Someone likes bowling." Kim stuck out her tongue and skipped out of the elevator, which had just opened. Jack ran fast behind her, slowing her down before she hit and old couple or something on her wild child run. He took her hand and guided her to the hallways. "Let's go bowling then."

**Bowling alley**

Fortunately, the bowling alley was empty; all the lanes were deserted, so there was no line. They walked over to the bar, waiting for an employee to come. When one finally did, he began speaking in fluent Dutch, confusing the two American teenagers.

"We don't speak Dutch." Jack told the employee, who smiled apologetically as he spoke again, now in English.

"I'm sorry, my bet. Anyways, what can I do for you?" He asked. "We want to go bowling." Kim stated. "Alright, let's see. Lane three for the next hour, how does that sound?" The employee asked.

"Perfect." Kim replied, already skipping of to lane three. "Hey, you're Jack Brewer right? The DJ?" The employee asked.

"Yes, I am… um-"Jack peeked at his name card, "Michael, but don't tell people we're here, they're kind of not supposed to know." Jack reasoned. "Sure thing, but hey, the DJ tonight called off, so maybe you and Snowflake over there can help me out?" Michael asked, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Jack thought about it, but eventually complied. "Alright, just make sure me and Kim do not get into the spotlight, again, people are not supposed to know we're here."

"Ah, getting away from unwanted people, like paparazzi?" Michael said. "You don't even know." Jack mumbled, before smiling and going towards Kim.

"Alright, I go first!" Jack announced, taking a 12 ball and walking towards the lane. "Fine, but I get to order your drink." Kim reasoned. Jack nodded and aimed his throw. He released the ball and knocked down eight pins. "That's how the master does it!" Jack cheered.

He rolled the other ball and knocked down one other. "Top that, Kimmy." Jack teased. Km smirked and stood up. She took a 10 ball and stood ready. She aimed and threw a strike. Jack was astonished, his mouth loosely hanging open.

"You know the bowling alley in Chicago, where 'The Bowling Princess' has ruled for years?" Kim asked. Jack nodded and motioned for her to continue. "That's me, when I was six years old. I'm a bowling champion!" Kim cheered, sitting down, waiting for Jack to take his turn.

Jack took his ball and started aiming, as Michael came down and asked what they wanted to drink. Kim whispered something in his ear, Michael grinned, nodded and took off. "What did you order?" Jack asked after throwing a spare. "An Ice-Tea for me and a coke for you." Kim smiled.

About ten minutes and four throws later, Kim was in the lead and Michael came with the drinks. "Dude, you're getting your ass beaten by a girl." Michael laughed, Jack just glared straight back at him. "Sorry, but it's true." Michael smirked at Jack, took a glimpse at Kim with Jack's cup and took off.

"Is that mine?" Jack asked. Kim nodded and handed him the drink. It was sealed with a cap, so Jack took it off, to be greeted by the coke spurting right into his face. Kim laughed loudly as she plopped down on her seat, not being able to stand anymore.

"What was that?" Jack spluttered, and then he noticed the Mentos on the bottom of the cup. "Kimberley Crawford, you are so dead!" Jack yelled, but his voice betrayed the seriousness, making it sound like a joke, which it was.

"Love you too babe, now, you're up." Kim said, ushering Jack towards the lane.

Eventually, Kim won with a perfect score of 300 point, and Jack with a score of 232. "Still very good, mister." Kim said sweetly, linking her arm with Jack's. "Where to now?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. "I was thinking, the indoor carnival." Jack announced, already pulling Kim along with him. "Yes, and we go into that thing that goes upside down right?" Kim asked hopefully. "As you wish."

**Indoor carnival**

Jack and Kim ran inside, straight to the different rides. They took the upside down thing first, then the octopus, the upside down thing, the platform that goes round, the upside down thing (They loved the upside down thing) and they eventually got to the games.

They started with racing a motorcycle, which Jack won, but the second round Kim won, so now they're in a heavy battle for first place.

"I'm going to win!" Jack yelled. Kim advanced closely, riding next to Jack, slowly racing past him. "No, you're not." Jack gained speed. "Yes I am." Kim advanced speed. "No you're not." Jack gave a final boost, crossing the finish line just a second before Kim. "Oh yes I am! WOOO!" Jack yelled.

"Alright, let's get ice cream." Kim announced, already pacing off towards the ice cream machine. Jack followed behind closely, taking her small hand in his bigger one. They both took their ice creams and dipped them in every topping there was. "Dude, this has more topping than ice!" Kim laughed.

Jack laughed along, that was, until someone tapped him on the back. He turned around to face Michael, who was looking at him hopefully. "Jack, can you and Kim go to the thing I asked you to do?" Michael asked. Jack nodded and took Kim's hand again.

"Jack, where are we going?" Kim asked, letting herself be pulled through the corridors. "Doing a friend a favor. We need to do a little DJ-ing here, but behind the scenes, so no one knows who we are." Jack explained. "Cool."

Michael motioned for Jack and Kim to sit down behind a mixing table, safely hidden behind a bunch of curtains. "Jack, what are we gonna do?" Kim asked. "Um, I KNOW! Call Keegan." "Why would I-" "Just do it."

Kim picked up her phone and called Keegan. She asked if he could come here and he complied and came as soon as he could. Jack handed him a piece of paper, giving him the instructions to study and sing it.

"Alright Kim, you start with fading, after that you just have to remix this song, I'll handle the bass." Jack furthered explaining, whilst Kim listened with full attention and Keegan studied his text.

"Hallo mensen!" They heard Michael say. "Alstublieft een hartelijk applaus voor onze twee geheime DJ's uit Amerika, um… Mister and Misses!"

**(Hello people! A heartfelt applause for our two DJ's from America, um… Mister and Misses!) (A/N: Mister and Missis Kicky Kicky Chop Chop, get it… *perverted grin* By the way, I do not own Earth meets water by Rigby, the Afrojack remix)**

_Hold me tonight_

_What happened to me_

_My head in the clouds_

_Falling so deep_

Kim was softly pushing in the different chords on the piano, Jack already preparing the next bit. He stared at Kim, who was focused on her work, her headphone only covering one ear and her hair falling before her eye slightly. Her beautiful doe eyes closed, serene. He loved it.

_Here I stand_

_Where earth meets water_

_The wind blows smoke_

_Across the land_

Kim looked up for a second, seeing Jack scrolling on the computer, pushing buttons and gliding ones swiftly, in his comfort zone. Kim liked seeing him like this, just so in his place. She didn't see this look much, only when he made music. She loved it.

_Like a fist full of sand_

Jack and Kim glanced up at the same time, giving each other confirming looks as they focused on their work again. Fingers gliding over the buttons, sometimes their hands touched and sparks erupted, not distracting them from their work, but still having a great impact on the pair.

_So hear me out_

_Our lives get parted_

_It slips through our fingers_

_Like a fist full of sand_

Jack slammed his hand down on the buttons and let his bass erupt into the speakers. His head nagging along with the drum, his hair moving with his head. Kim looked over at him, feeling distracted by his beautiful bouncy hair moving along with his perfect features.

His eyes were closed, you could hear him humming along to the sound Kim was making with her keyboard. Kim looked back at her work, just as Jack looked up.

He saw her hair bouncing to her right, as if she turned her head away from him. That's when he knew she had been staring at him. Not that he was complaining. He smiled lightly as he continued making a bass.

***Song ends***

Michael cam in squealing, thanking Jack, Kim and Keegan for their performance, as they were scurried of before the next DJ came.

"Well, that was fun." Kim announced. "Yeah, it was! I totally rocked it!" Keegan exclaimed, running towards the elevator. Jack and Kim laughed, shyly linking their arms together, stepping into the elevator with Keegan.

Keegan was still bouncing up and down whilst running to his room, probably wanting to stuff his face into a pillow so he could scream as loud as he could. Jack walked Kim to her door and waited for her to find her pass. "I had fun today." Jack said, smiling greatly. "Me too, we should do this again."

"But no bowling, you'd kick my ass." Jack joked. "Yeah, I would. I just had so much fun today." Kim smiled greatly, pulling Jack into a hug. "I love you." Jack whispered in her ear. "I love you too." She answered him, before going into her room.

And as soon as she entered, she had two squealing girls attacking her with questions and pillows.

**Jack's room**

"I'm so bored. I'm so bored." Jack said softly, throwing a ball into the air. He was going to get Kim to come, but he already spent the whole day with her, and Grace and Jessie maybe want some quality time.

KNOCK KNOCK

"What?" Jack asked annoyed. "Jack open the freaking door!" Kim hissed. Jack immediately complied and opened the door, receiving a fist in his chest. "Sorry, I was about to knock again." Kim screeched, before running inside and closing the door. She leaned back against it and let out a big breath.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jack asked with a cheeky grin. "Jessie and Grace. They're like my worst nightmare. I can only handle this much girl talk a day, and this way like way over it!" Kim exasperated.

"Where's Kendall?" Kim asked, sitting down on Jack's bed. "He went out with Keegan, probably getting a beer or something. There are a lot of pubs down there, ya know?" Jack said. "So, you're alone? And you don't mind me staying here until hurricane Grace and Tsunami Jessie are asleep?" Kim asked.

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Make yourself at home." Kim smiled, before dropping back on the bed. "Man, your bed is soft! It's so comfy and bouncy!" Kim giddied, bouncing up and down on the bed. Jack laughed and sat down next to her, bouncing along. "You know? I did not notice, it is soft and bouncy."

They both laughed loudly, looking like two mental people. But they didn't care, because it was just them. Their laughing slowly died down, as they were left staring into each other's eyes. Jack slowly leaned in, his hand gently taking her chin. "Do you mind… if I just…" He leaned in a tad more and softly kissed her.

**(Okay, um, this is where the heated part starts. Again, not M, just Upper T. And this is like really awkward to rite, so bear with me.)**

Kim immediately responded to the kiss, their lips molding together in a sweet, passionate kiss. As Jack nibbled on her lower lip, Kim softly moaned and parted them just a little, not enough for Jack's tongue to enter her.

Jack groaned as Kim smiled in response, mentally cheering to herself for being a tease, but Jack didn't like being teased. He climbed over her, his knees next to both side of her legs. Still sitting up, Jack just a bit higher, he put more pressure in the kiss, roughly attacking Kim's lips. Kim, this time, happily complied and parted her lips, as Jack entered.

He explored every crevice of her mouth, mesmerizing every part of it into detail. Kim was getting tired of Jack taking control, so she fought back, their tongues battling for dominance, which surprisingly, Kim won. Kim explored Jack just as thorough as he did to her, slowly backing down onto the mattress, pulling Jack with her by his collar.

Jack hovered Kim as she slowly started unbuttoning his button-up shirt, letting it loosely hang over his shoulders. She traced her fingernails over Jack's chest, abs and shoulders, making Kim moan in delight. Jack groaned deep and huskily, letting himself take in the tingling sensation Kim was leaving behind on his body.

'The shirts gotta go.' Jack thought, before swiftly pulling off his shirt, throwing it on the ground. Jack started moving one of his hands towards Kim's waist, the other one still holding himself up. 'Thank the lord for pushups.' He thought.

Jack's hand traced circles around the small of Kim's back, making her whimper softly, arching her back towards Jack. His hand moved freely under her back, already feeling she bra strap through the fabric of her shirt. "Shirt. Off. Now.' Jack's thought became shorter by the minute, his hormones slowly taking over his body.

Well, who could blame him, he had the most beautiful, intelligent and sweet girl in the world lying right underneath him, how could he not want this?

Kim, on the other hand, lost her mind ages ago. Her thoughts only raced with his name. 'Jack'. The way his hand traced small shapes on her back made her go crazy, and when he reached her bra strap, she couldn't hold in anymore. Kim slowly, but forcefully, bucked her hips upwards towards Jack's, who groaned loudly in response, pressing down harder on Kim's lips.

Jack slowly pulled away from Kim's lips, placing small butterfly kisses towards her ear, which he softly nibbled on. Kim whimpered, fighting back a moan. Jack chuckled and continued kissing down her neck, throat and collarbone. When he found her sweet spot, Kim couldn't fight it back anymore and let out a long moan/sigh.

"Gotta go." Jack mumbled, before pulling Kim's shirt upwards. She stretched her arms and let him take it off, leaving Kim in her black bra. It was nothing special, just something from the store around the corner.

Jack's hands slowly started traveling down to Kim's back, Kim's mingled in between his hair. He reached for the bra strap and fumbled with it, nit getting it off. "Kim." Jack mumbled. "Yeah?" Kim answered absently. "Can't get it off." Jack said embarrassed, his cheeks flushing red. "I'll help you." Kim smiled, reaching down to undo her bra.

"See you tomorrow Keegs. Have a nice night!" Kendall yelled from the hall. "Crap." Kim cursed, strapping her bra. Jack quickly got of off Kim and searched for his shirt, which landed behind the desk. Kim quickly pulled on her shirt as Jack pulled on his, awkwardly sitting on the bed.

"What now?" Kim asked. "Pretend we're sleeping." Jack said, not giving Kim any time to take down his plan, because Keegan was already fumbling with the car for the door. Kim quickly laid down and snuggled into Jack's chest.

"We should do this again." Kim whispered, smiled up at Jack. "Only without brotherly interruptions." And they both closed their eyes.

Keegan opened the door, finding Jack and Kim laying in Jack's bed. He just shrugged and wait a minute, Jack AND KIM laying in JACK'S BED? Keegan took a double take over the couple. Both in clothes (Pro), sleeping (Pro). So, it seemed quite normal, but then Keegan noticed some cons.

Plump lips, messy hair and wrinkled shirts. 'I guess I interrupted something." Keegan thought. He smiled at the couple and pulled a blanket over them, before changing into his PJ's and laying down in his own bed. 'He's a nice kid. He's a nice kid. He's nice-' And Keegan fell asleep.

**Oh my Gods, I'm getting better at this heated stuff. Yay me! I got 552 words on this part, new record!**

**I hope I made up for the wait with the long chapter! I love you guys!**

**Stuff I want to say:**

**Song of the chapter: **_Homeless _by Avenue 52, it's so awesome!

**Book of the chapter: **_The Fault in our Stars _by John Green, it's so good!

**Story of the chapter: **_Estrelas _by Shimegami-chan, it's really good! (Danny Phantom)

**Writer of the chapter: Shimegami-chan**

**"I DO NOT ACCEPT THIS!" – Skai after reading/hearing things she doesn't accept (like that part in ****_The Fault in our Stars _****when something happens which just isn't fair and shouldn't happen!)**

**Xx Skai**


	32. Project, Lateness and Twitter

_Project Beautiful_

Hey guys, Skai here! I'm sorry for not updating and now I'm here with an A/N, but I'll explain my lateness in the end.

PROJECT BEAUTIFUL

-Kay (xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx) made up a project called Project Beautiful. It's a project against bullying.

All readers and writers should unite against bullying, and this is the plan.

On **October 24th **all writers are gonna blow up the Kickin' It Archive with one-shots, songfics, even chapters to your own stories about bullying. Wether it's about someone (trying to) take their life, coping with bullying, anything.

And the readers can help too! Help trend #projectbeautiful on Twitter, Instagram or even Facebook. Try to read and review as many Project Beautiful stories as you can. Let's stand up to those bullies!

MY LATENESS

Hey Skaiwalkers.

i have ideas for the rest of the story, and I have a small break, so I'll try to write as much as possible, but this year thing are rough. I mean school is killing meh! And I'm trying to read a lot of Rick Riordan now, starting on the Kane Chronicles, and reading the Heroes of Olympus. Plus all the boring stuff I have to read and do (AKA homework), I don't have much time to update, so bear with me.

TWITTER

I MADE A TWITTER GUISE! You can follow me SkaiWalkersRule. My name is Skai Luna, and this Twitter will contain these things:

1) Things about my stories (Update times, how they're going, spoilers)

2) Fangirling (I got fandoms... Hehehehe)

3) ABSOLUTE RANDOMNESS OF AWESOMENESS

This Twitter is about me as BurkelyDuffieldLover and me as Sirius_Padfoot_Black on Wattpad.

So follow me please :)

JOIN PROJECT BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!

"Oh my Lawd." - Lamarr Wilson

Xx Skai


End file.
